Life With the Maurders
by banana-hater
Summary: JPLE, RLOC, and SBOC. Well Hope you like it R&R! Read if you would be so kind, and if you already read this.... be told that atleast now I have a beta!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not J. K. Rowling¦ though I wish I were! OKAY just read and if you sue me don't expect more than a banana!

On with chapter one

xXxXx

Lily's POV

I woke up and, as usual, my hair was a jungle. I didn't even have to get out of bed to look in a mirror to know that, as it's a well-known fact that my hair is a curly mess. Actually, come to think of it, it's more like a tangled-orange-mess, so really, it's sort of similar to an endangered species of a rain forest! I hate my hair, though! I wish it was straight like my bestest friend, Amanda (and yes, I realize bestest is not a word, but it fits her quite well), and any other color as well (believe me, I am _not_ picky).

Of course, I could always dye it. Then again, my parents haven't allowed me to even go near a bottle of hair dye since that one summer when James Potter (my archenemy who claims he is in love with me) turned my hair purple and my parents actually thought _I_ had done it¦ on purpose! I know what you are thinking. How can they think it was _I_? Me; the good girl in the family, their favorite daughter (at least I hope). Me! I was just as speechless as you all probably are.

Anyway I should be happy. After all, I _am_ going back to Hogwarts. Then again, I'll have to deal with Potter _and_ Sirius Black (my archenemy's best friend (and the best-looking guy in school)). I sometimes wonder who out of the pair is more annoying¦ to answer your unasked question; Hogwarts is a boarding school for wizards and witches (and you thought I was weird before¦ You really have no idea).

I'm happy about this, extremely happy, because I will finally be able to get away from Petunia, my horrible sister. She doesn't exactly like my being a witch very much. You see, Petunia is the kind of sister who will ignore you, but it's a little hard to be ignored when you can do a little something called magic just by using a handy stick, more commonly known as a wand. Also if, for some strange reason, she doesn't ignore you she will yell at you, or call you names, be rude towards you, or will blame you for whatever is wrong in her own life (and, might I add, there are lots and lots of things).

We weren't always like that. In fact, before I got my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, we were actually quite close. She used to tell me everything, and even taught me things about, well, everything really. Now _everything_ is different, however, and the closest to talking like we used to for us is well, yelling of course. The good thing about today is that I wont see her (and her big mouth) for a long time, well, at least until Christmas.

It was still far too early to do anything, let alone get ready. Perhaps I could read a book, but in order to do that, I would have to actually get out of my bed. The problem with that is, not that I am lazy, but my bed tends to make an awful lot of noises when I get up and, knowing that Petunia is a very light sleeper, I prefer _not_ want to wake her up. I have noticed that she seems to be in her crankiest mood (especially towards me) in the mornings when she is woken up too early. So for that reason, I tend to avoid her at all costs in the mornings. One time, for example, when I was twelve, I ended up making a small hole in the wall so I could try and sneak out of the bedroom (yes I am a little weird). Needless to say, the plan was unsuccessful.

I couldn't wait for Hogwarts so, naturally, I had already finished packing the night before and had everything ready to leave by the time I slipped into bed. The only problem with that was that I couldn't do anything for the time being¦ unless, of course, you count talking to you.

To make a very long and very confusing story short, I guess I have nothing left but to tell you everything about Hogwarts, though I am almost positive I covered the whole lot. Oh, except James Potter (just his name makes me furious), but he doesn't really matter. The only thing you need to know about him is that he has been trying to make my life a living hell all throughout my years in Hogwarts.

He had annoyed me, embarrassed me, and played cruel pranks on me. So now you see why I hate him. …Or do you? Oh, so you don't believe me! Well, here is a fine example to prove it to you. Just _one week_ after I came to Hogwarts in our first year, he made a display of my _underwear_ in the bloody Great Hall! That, I will also proudly add, was the first time I hexed him. Unfortunately, we both got into trouble and because of my carelessness in my trying to kill him, 50 points were taken off Gryffindor (my house) and I received my first of fourteen detentions. I hate to say it but, it was so worth it! (AND I guess, now that I think back on it, his cruel prank was a tad bit funny but how in the world did he get my underwear?). The torture continued.

In our second year, he pulled my hair non-stop whenever the chance presented itself. That or he would make me trip, and fall, or try to distract me, attempt to get me another detention (please tell me you are starting to see why I hate him so much). Though I despise myself for admitting it, he _was_ able to succeed a couple of times. For example, one time he managed to get me in trouble by making it look as if I had written a love letter to Peter Pettigrew. That was when he and Peter weren't friends, but still, it was cruel. Worst of all, Peter tried to kiss me! Luckily, I escaped, thanks to Amanda and a textbook (another great reason to like books that are hardcover, he he). It would've been funny if you weren't me, but if you were, you would have ended up in your dorm room crying, like I was.

In our third year, he asked me out. I will admit I liked him during that year, so it was hard for me to say no, and I almost said yes. Right before I did, though, I noticed he had this kind of smile that sort of gave off the impression that he was thinking, I am going to do something bad like dump you as soon as you say yes, or something, so naturally, I turned him down. That isn't what really happened of course (but if anyone who doesn't know the truth asks me, that is the story I will tell them happened). I like you all though, you ARE very good listeners, so I suppose you deserve to know the truth (sigh).

"Hey EVANS_" James called, screaming the last syllable. _

"_WHAT?" I snapped turning around. To my surprise James appeared completely calm._

"_Oh, nothing, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on the next Hogsmade weekend " He said simply. I froze for a whole minute, and then another minute. _

"_Are you serious?" I finally asked him._

"_Maybe," He replied with a mischievous grin. _

_Just then, Melissa Anders came into the room. She was also a third year, but a Ravenclaw, and when she saw James, she smiled at him. Nothing out of the ordinary about that, though. I mean, honestly, half of the female population would _kill_ for him to notice them. I saw James face turn red, and suddenly, he had a wide smile resting on his face. That was the moment when the thought first struck me. _

_He had set it up. He didn't like me. He liked _Melissa_, not me. After that, I did what anyone in my position would have done; I dropped my heaviest textbook (yet another reason to love books) directly on James' foot and promptly slapped him. I then proceeded to scream at him for playing such a cruel joke before storming off straight to the girls' dorm room, my heart broken. _

That was dreadful day and embarrassing as well. I will never forgive him for that one.

Then last year, in our fourth year, he started asking me out, constantly. And by constantly, I mean _every-bloody-five-minutes_. Saying no became the easiest thing in the world for me to do. You would think he would have gotten the point I was trying to get across, which was a I hate you, after the 100th time I would said no, but sadly, that was not the case. I didn't realize how daft he truly was! How hard was it to understand that single syllable, single meaning word. N-O, no! Sometimes, I think he just did it for fun, but then other times, when I really think things through, I know he wouldn't be so low.

Mmm¦ what was that smell downstairs? It smelled like pancakes! Yes pancakes. That meant that mum was already up, and _that_ meant that I was allowed to get up myself with no consequences if Petunia happened to wake up because of me. I ran downstairs in a hurry, not caring that my feet were making a horrible racket.

"Can we go now?" I asked my mom swiftly upon seeing her. She turned from the stove and looked at me, putting a hand on her hip.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked with a knowing smile. "Have you finished packing?"

"Mum, you know as well as I do that I started packing last week!" I whined to my mother, a hint of exasperation in my voice.

"Oh, well excuse me. I forget how strange you are for your age." She answered to my complaint in a teasing tone. I glared at her in response.

"Mother, I am not!" I said in an annoyed voice, but she just laughed.

"Are too!" She called childishly, turning back to the stove to tend to the food. "Anyway, Lillian, sit down. I'm almost done making your breakfast. I'll have to take you to King's Cross Station by myself because your sister mentioned that she felt a bit sick. She came up to me with a dreadful fever last night."

I paused as I made my way to the chair at the kitchen table. Would Petunia really fake sick? "Yes" a voice in my head immediately answered. Petunia didn't want to come and had to force my dad to stay home with her. Now I wouldn't be able to say goodbye unless I woke him up, but (I am desperately trying to find the silver lining here) I would get to leave earlier. I looked up and found my mother staring at me with a perceptive expression on her face.

"I know what you are thinking, and I wouldn't worry too much, dear. Petunia well, she'll come around, just give her time. Now, eat your breakfast, and do hurry it up, darling, we don't want to get caught in traffic." I stared at her disbelievingly.

"Who is a time freak now?" I cried laughing. She put a glass of juice down in front of me with a sigh.

_I am_ allowed to, I'm older. You on the other hand" She said, fighting a smile. I looked away from my plate and stared her straight in the eye, keeping my face completely serious.

"You are hilarious, you know that?" I answered sarcastically.

"Oh Lillian, of course I know that." She said smiling. I decided to just let the subject drop. After all, there was no way I could beat my mum when it came to conversations like those. She was too clever. I think I got some of my intelligence from her side of the family, especially since she was a surgeon. Surprisingly enough, everyone usually thinks that I'm adopted, mostly because both of my parents are patient and peaceful. Me on the other hand, well people judge me the most when I attempt to kill Potter. In case you didn't catch the point I was trying to make, I am the complete opposite of my mother and father.

We left our home in a rush and finally arrived at the platform, panting and clearly out of breath from running. We stood still for a moment, both trying to compose ourselves, and suddenly, our annual awkward goodbye began.

"I'll miss you and your know-it-all attitude." She said, ruffling my hair affectionately. I smiled

"Me too wait a minute!" I started, giving her an indignant glare. She laughed before getting a serious expression on her face.

"You'll write to me at least once a month?"

"Yes, mum." I said rolling my eyes, as this was something we went over every year.

"Good, because if you don't you are grounded." She retorted, smirking triumphantly.

"Mum, you know I will." I whined, just wanted to get the goodbye over with. She hesitated and then answered me.

"You will have to tell me when you finally say yes to that bloke you are always talking about."

"Bye now, mother!" I said in reply, beginning to feel my face heat up. Hurriedly, I began to walk towards the barrier that would take me to the Hogwarts Express. My mum cleared her throat and I turned to look at her expectantly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, right, your hug." I said smiling.

"No," she laughed. I looked at her, completely puzzled.

"What am I forgetting, then?" I asked her worriedly, beginning to think through in my head all the things I could have left behind at home.

"This is my last opportunity to kiss you in front of everybody." I was ready to run into hiding when she said, "Lilly, I am only joking." She then took the air out of me as we hugged a final time.

"Have a good year," she said laughing, though tears gathered in her eyes. I gave my mother a quick peck on the cheek and started walking before remembering something.

"I will miss you!" I yelled and seeing that she had heard me, I looked around before walking through the invisible barrier that separated the muggle world from the wizard world. After arriving on the other side, I looked around briefly before finally finding Amanda. I smiled and said

"Have you seen Alice? She said she would save us all a seat." I asked as soon as she was in hearing range. She pouted at me and said

"Would it kill you to say hello?" She asked, giving me a pout before bursting into laughter as I took her in a bear hug.

"Hello, I said cheerfully before once again becoming serious. Now then, what about Alice?"

"She is snogging with Frank, and I have already looked through half of the compartments, so were out of luck. Maybe we could share a compartment with the Ravenclaws will take us," Amanda said, frowning thoughtfully.

I snorted "Yeah right! Not since you punched their Seeker at the Quidditch game last year." Amanda immediately protested but then hesitated.

"I did not-well she was asking for it! She flirted with _my_ boyfriend and she tried to throw me off my broom!" She yelled indignantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Riiiiight, well we still need to find a compartment." We lugged out luggage onto the shiny, red train and walked around for about 4 minutes looking for a compartment when suddenly, we bumped into someone"

xXxXx

Not much to say here except PLEASE R-E-V-I-E-W! Did you like it? Well did you? Did you? I am dying to know how you people like it, so review and tell me that this was better. I noticed I was making it too much OC/Remus, so I am giving a bigger close-up with the other characters. Hope you loved it and review please be sure to review as soon as you can!

P.S. I'd prefer if you reviewed now, and if you do, then I won't throw you a banana unless you like bananas. Then I will just throw you some broccoli and if you broccoli, than then I will have to throw garbage at you (YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY LIKE THAT)!

How about now?

Oh come on is just one click and say, "good" or, "love it." I take just about anything!


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Not J. K. Rowling though I would love to be rich and famous and wouldn't keep people waiting for a book! Lets just put it this way; I am NOT patient!

On with the story

Chapter Two

xXxXx

Jen's POV (this starts in the summer)

Once again, "the letter" came. Of course every year my parents say no. I don't know why I even bother asking them anymore when I know that their answer will be the same, a tired and annoyed, 'NO!' Well at least this year I can count on James backing me up (James and I have known each other since we were born). So far our plan has been going well. I've given my parents the impression that I've finally given up hope on ever going to Hogwarts. I even already ate my breakfast and cleaned my room (which is something that hardly ever happens). Basically, I've been the perfect daughter for the required 38 hours (but between us, _it's killing me_!).

I still need to wake James up, and since I can't do magic (and also because all the house elves refuse to try to wake him… um long story) I'll have to do it like an ordinary every day muggle would. I began the wake-up routine just as I normally do, in hopes that the first step wouldn't actually wake him up. I had a new method that I was desperate to try on him.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled in my best imitation of his mother. Much to my happiness, that didn't even make him move. Next (still following the routine), I hit him in the stomach and as usual, he just rolled over. Finally, I could try out my newest trick.

I quickly exited James' room and picked up an empty tin bucket that had conveniently been sitting just outside his door. With hurried anticipation, I filled the bucket with the coldest water I could manage to get and all but ran back to the victim's room. My hands shook with nervous expectancy as I held the tin bucket over James' head. Silently, I started the countdown, gently tipping the bucket further with each number. One, two, three, and bombs away….

That's not possible. I-I-I can't believe it, it didn't work! I poured the bucket, watched with my own eyes as the freezing water rushed out of it and fell with a quick grace. Just as it was about to splash onto James' face, though, it was as if an invisible shield had suddenly popped up to protect him. I bet he asked my father to put a protection charm on him, that skiving little git.

What to do now? I've tried everything that comes to my mind...except! OH what was that girl's name? Oh, right, Lily. I hastily cleared my throat and lowered myself so that my mouth was right next to his ear.

"_Potter_, I love you."

I would never call him, 'Potter,' so he wouldn't be able to figure out that it was I. In less than a second, he was up, and I couldn't help but laugh at his hopeful expression.

"Oh, you're so going down, Jen. I'm going to get you for that you know that!" He said in an irritated and sleep-filled voice. I laughed uncontrollably for a few moments before responding.

"James, you know I had to do that. It's your own fault anyway. You just _had_ to ask my father to put a protection charm on you, didn't you? It's only fair that I retaliate. How else am I supposed to wake a sleeping rock?" I retorted with a snort, walking backwards as I began exiting the room just in case he decided to go through with his plan of killing me. He grumbled under his breath a bit but said nothing else before finally getting up.

As I had suspected, he was wearing only his boxers. I know it should've been very strange for me to see a bloke in his boxers (in fact, I should be screaming) but I've gotten used to it by now, though. James has slept in only his boxers since we were kids. I guess I'll admit that the first twenty times were a little awkward, but by the twenty-first time, it had already become normal for me (don't give me that look). Honestly, James is more of a best friend than anything else. I would never think of him as anything more, unless you count an idiot.

Suddenly, an owl came flying through the window and landed on James's dishelved hair. I had to smother my laughter after James game me the 'evil eye'. Before he could grab it, I hurriedly grasped the owl from his head and took the letter clenched in its claws. It turned out to be a letter from Sirius, James' best friend. Giving it back to James, as I knew he would allow me to read it over his shoulder, I waited expectantly for him to take it from the envelope.

_'ello Prongsy (don't you love that name?), _

_I must first ask, how are you doing? It must be killing you not having the Maurders around (especially me). Don't worry; you don't have to say one word about it. I know you miss us terribly! _

_Being serious (hah) now, I sort of need to talk to you about something, but I don't have time to wait for your replies, so I'll just tell you now. You see, I was...disowned by my family. Let me try to put it into terms you can better understand; they blasted me off that huge, pure-blood, sodding Family Tree tapestry! As of last night, according to both the tapestry and my dear, precious, horrible mother (better known as Satan's spawn), I am no longer part of the Black family. Originally, I was exceedingly happy about this, but right now, I could really use someone to cheer me up, and you've always been my best mate. _

_Please, if you have the time, I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron in a spare room. _

_Your Fellow Maurder, the most handsome, best at quidditch and best with girls,_

_Padfoot_

As I finished reading the letter over his shoulder, I frowned in worry for Sirius. I knew James well enough to know that he was the kind of bloke who is always there for a friend when they need him, having had many experiences to prove this. He looked at me with a warm smile and said;

"I have to go, but you already know this." He said with a warm smile, hurriedly beginning to get dressed, not caring in the slightest that I was still in the room.

"I'll go with you," I started, heading towards the door so I could grab a few things from my house next door, but stopped when James shook his head.

"I think it's best if I go alone. Tell your parents that I needed to stop by Diagon Alley for a moment, and just go ahead and let my parents know that Sirius will probably be staying at our house for the rest of the summer."

I nodded and hugged him sadly, knowing that I wouldn't see him for a whole year as he was leaving for Hogwarts today.

"Bye," I whispered softly.

"Why on earth are you so depressed, Jen? I'll be seeing you on the train in hardly anytime at all! Honestly, I will never understand women!" He said laughing albeit with a confused expression on his face as tied his trainers with practiced ease.

"I don't think there my chances of that happening are very high." I whined. "I want to at least make sure I can say goodbye to you this time. Have a good year, and I hope that mule, Evans, actually decides to go out with you. Don't worry, I'll send you the latest spell findings they print at the library the first week they come out."

He smiled graciously in response and walked to the window, opening it with swift hands. Without hesitation, he took off on his broom and flew off into the early morning sky, going in the direction of Diagon Alley.

xXxXx

"Sky," I called from the front yard where I was sitting. Seconds later, a light, brown; Barn Owl flew down onto my outstretched arm. I smiled, knowing she was someone I could always talk to without fear of any teasing responses, and also because she was someone who would listen (though she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter).

"Guess its up to us now." I said with a sigh, looking out across the horizon longingly. "Right, well, would you like something to eat? After all, you've got a long journey back to Hogwarts to take Dad's response that I won't be attending school this year. Might as well get it over with."

To my surprise, my mum and dad were happily eating the breakfast I made without any suspicion. Last year, a small accident occurred when I cooked their breakfast. I'd turned away for hardly one second, and as soon as I turned back around, the entire kitchen was on fire. Sitting down, I smiled at my parents.

"Er, Mum, Dad, I have to talk to you both about-"

"Right, it's about the letter isn't it," my dad said, cutting me off. Not wanting to give in so quickly, my answer was uncertain.

"...No. I was simply going to tell you that James went going to Diagon Alley early this morning. He went to see his friend, Sirius. You see, Sirius, he had some family issues and needed James."

"Issues?" My mom asked me, looking puzzled as she took a bite of the eggs I'd scrambled.

"He was blasted off his family tree," I replied, looking at my plate instead of at them, but then looked up to find them both smiling at me sympathetically.

"Knowing James, and predicting that he takes after his father, he is going to the train station with Sirius instead of you?" My father offered, sipping his tea. I nodded.

"Yes, and I won't be able to see him until chrismas. Oh well, it doesn't matter, really." I lied, looking at my plate again as my breathing hitched. My parents shared a secret look.

"Does this mean that you've sent your response to Hogwarts already?" My mother asked casually. I hesitated and

"Well, no," I answered after hesitating. Where were they getting at? My mother smiled.

"Brilliant, because we wanted to talk to you about something before you did-"

"No, don't start." I said interrupting. "Mum, Dad, every year you tell me the same thing; I can't go to Hogwarts. This year, though, I just want to know why?"

"You know what, darling?" My father answered. "You do deserve an answer to that, but I think I've got something better. If you were going to Hogwarts, this would be your fifth year, correct?" I nodded, but maintained my bewildered look.

"And each year, you've continuously tried to convince us to allow you to go, is that right?" My mom asked quickly, and once again I nodded.

"I think it's finally time to let you go." My father said, though it looked like he struggled in doing so. "The reason we haven't let you go in previous years is obvious. With the threat of You-Know-Who"

"Oh come now, Andrew." My mother chastised with an affectionate smile. "Just say the name. Voldemort."

"But I do believe now," he continued, ignoring my mother's light teasing. "That Hogwarts is a safe school, especially now that Dumbledore is your Headmaster. I'll admit, it will be a risk-"

"_Andrew_, we are friends with the Potters. What more risk do you want with Voldemort?" My mum asked laughing and I quickly joined her.

"Dear, please." My dad said, trying to keep a serious expression on his face, though it was obvious he fought a smile. "There are conditions that need to be met if you go." I leaned forward in excitement.

"You have to write to us every two weeks at least. You're to tell us about every quidditch game, and you can't have a boyfriend." He said calmly as my mother raised an eyebrow.

"Andrew, I started dating you at the end of our 5th year."

"Alright, fine." My dad relented with a blush rising in his cheeks. "She can't date this year, but she can date when she is sixteen, but no sooner. Do we have a deal?" I nodded eagerly and let out a small squeal. Giving both of them a quick hug, I then hurriedly took a scrap piece parchment and carefully wrote a reply to Headmaster Dumbledore.

_Headmaster, _

_I am pleased to say that I will be attending Hogwarts this year!_

_Yours truly,_

_Jennifer Parker_

XXxXx

Coming back much sooner than I had expected later that afternoon, Sky returned to my outstretched arm with a letter in her beak.

_Dear Ms. Parker,_

_I am extremely joyful to hear the good news. I will come to escort you to the castle tomorrow at three o'clock after you arrive via Hogwarts Express. If this time will not work, please reply saying so. Included in this letter is a list of the supplies you will need. _(A/N the following are just a list I made up)

_The Standard Book of Spells: Book Five_

_Special Defenses_

_Meddling with Potions_

_All You Need to Know About Dragons_

_A Way to Tell the Future_

_History Through the Ages_

_Arithmetic: Volume Five_

_Looking and Learning About the Stars_

_All You Need to Know About Transfiguration and More_

_The following is a list of things you will be required to have with you; _

_Two (or more) black robes_

_One wand _

_One caldron_

_One dress robe_

_A hat (this is optional to wear, but still required to have one)_

_A broom (if you wish)_

_Please note that all students are allowed to bring an owl, cat, or toad. We will be expecting you to arrive at Platform 9 Â¾ at the Kings Cross Station in London on September 5th. From there, you will board the Hogwarts Express and arrive at the school where I shall meet you. All necessary supplies will be available in Diagon Alley._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

xXxXx

I went downstairs and found my dad with his traveling bags.

"You have to leave again? But you've just come back hardly four days ago," I said with a frown.

"I might still make it back on the 5th, so don't lose hope just yet." He said tiredly.

It was so typical of him and his horrible timing. My father was always traveling, and when he wasn't, my mother was. Needless to say, they were always busy.

"Can we get the supplies soon?" I asked my mum. My mother looked down and said,

"I went ahead with and bought most stuff because I knew we'd be short on time, but we still need a couple of things. We could go now if you'd like." She offered.

"Yes!" I answered without hesitation.

My mother smiled. "Sure, dear. If only I could remember where I last put the floo bag..."

I went into the kitchen and gave it to my mother and said

"Here." I said impatiently. "Can we go now?"

"Yes," She answered laughing. "Now you know what to do right? If we get lost, we-"

"-Meet at the Leaky Cauldron or at Gringots' gates." I finished in a bored tone, having heard this sentence many, many times before. "Can I send an owl to James first, though?"

"Sure, but don't take too long. We need to leave soon if we plan on finishing it all today."

I grinned and kissed her happily on the cheek before running up the stairs with a giddy squeal.

_Dear James,_

_How are you doing? Oh, by the way, I've been doing some research lately and found this spell I thought you might enjoy. The cantantion is, "Changelous." It will help you get dressed faster, and all you have to do is simply imagine how you want to look! _

_Anyway, hope this helps with that horrible git (Snape wasn't it?). Right, did I tell you the good news? Of course not, this is my first letter to you. _

I am coming to Hogwarts _Already, I'm a nervous wreck! But you probably already knew that. I think I might be worse than that Evans girl you talk about non-stop, although I have to agree with her. If you would just tune your ego down a bit, you would be a lot nicer to deal with. Understand that this is said with love. You can act a bit, 'I-feel-like-God,' at times, but you are also a great friend. I think the problem is your mouth. _

_Say hello to your mum for me, and tell me what you are planning for this year. I can't wait to hear about this year's big entrance. I also can't wait to see you again!_

_See you soon,_

_Jen_

Since there is nothing important in that part of the story how about I fast forward...

xXxXx

**Guess you'll have to keep on reading! (Please do!) I think it's a good story and even if you don't like it, help me make it better by giving me your opinions. I am a writer for the readers. I'll most likely update next week or so, even if there are no reviews, but please review! Honestly, you can't be that lazy! All you have to do is click and write and type a one word review on whether you liked it or not. So stop being so lazy! (Please with no bananas on top!)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to any one who so kindly reviewed. SHAME ON YOU if you didn't (you can make it up to me by reviewing this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (except for Jen and a few other people you don't recognize)

Chapter Three

XXxXx

Jen's POV

I came to the platform alone. Unfortunately, Mum had to go work earlier than we'd expected. Voldemort was on the loose killing muggles, wizards and witches left and right (why couldn't he wait until tomorrow?) and of course, my mum had to work extra early today, of all days. Dad repeatedly flooed to tell me how sorry he was but he still didn't make it, so I was left to fend for myself on the way to Hogwarts.

I'd had to take a muggle cab just to get to the platform and, as if that hadn't been awkward enough for me, the driver had been continuously been looking at my trunk I'd lugged around as if it was a Hippogriff or something. I guess the only good thing was that they (my parents) couldn't embarrass me by giving me their usual goodbyes. Their specialties are numerous when it comes to the, 'How-To-Embarrass-Your-Teenage-Daughter' category. My mum is famous for her bear hugs; while my dad is infamous for his, 'no boys,' lecture.

I was on my way to the train, pulling my heavy, oak truck through the huge crowd of people, when suddenly; I hit something and felt myself falling backwards. The trunk, unfortunately (or conveniently, depending on how you judge the situation) fell directly on my foot. I couldn't see anything thanks to my curly brown (light brown) hair tangled all over my face, although I could hear the sound of another person falling flat on their bum next to me. I stayed on the ground a few moments and waited until I figured whoever it was had gotten up and left, but was surprised when I found a hand offering to help me up as soon as I pushed my hair out of my face.

I took the boy's hand gratefully and gave him a smile speaking for itself. As I got up, I noticed his appearance and couldn't help but stare. He had chocolate, brown hair and matching chocolate, brown eyes that made me want to melt. It was as if a spell had been broken, though, and I suddenly realized that we had been staring at each other for quite an amount of time. Wanting to break the awkward silence I'd created, I decided to strike up a conversation, but couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. An idea hit me quickly enough, and before I could even think it through, it slipped from my mouth.

"Thanks. By the way, I am Jennifer Park. Pleasure to make you fall flat on your bum."

Smooth, very smooth.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied with a kind smile and I immediately felt myself smiling back at him. Deciding to walk to the train together, we then talked non-stop about anything and everything until we got inside. As we parted, another awkward silence arrived, and we both simultaneously muttered our own excuses, mine being,

"Well, I have to go find my friends. Hope to see you again at school bye now."

I should really learn just to keep my mouth shut.

I kept on walking, idly searching for James, but received no luck. I had searched most of the compartments and still hadn't found anyone with a clue of his whereabouts. I was checking the last five compartments when suddenly I heard a distinctly familiar voice shout. 

"Padfoot, get off of me!"

Recognizing the voice as James', I followed the sound of his heartwarming shouts. In seconds, I was standing in front of one of the few compartments I hadn't searched yet. When I looked in through the window (discreetly, of course), I saw, much to my astonishment, a bloke sitting on top of James! My eyes connected with James' as he looked over, and I took this as a good opportunity to enter the compartment. Though they all smiled eerily at me, I could only look confused and slightly embarrassed.

"Er, James, am I interrupting something?" I said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Yes, and I'm glad you did!" The boy I had bumped into before said hurriedly. As luck would have it, he happened to be one of James' best mates. We both shared a secret smile that didn't go unnoticed by James or Sirius.

"Hello git-that-won't-tell-me-his-name." I greeted to the boy whom I hadn't yet met. He stood up straight and tall next to James as I took a hesitant step further into the compartment.

"It's Jen, isn't it?" He said with a roll of his eyes and a chuckle. I glared at him and said,

"Actually, it's Miss Jones to you." I answered with a glare, placing my hands on my hips. He smirked back, causing me to raise my eyebrows in surprise at his boldness.

"Well, Miss Jones, I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. And this here is Moony, but I see you and him have previously met."

He then started making immature kissing noises, much to James' amusement and my horror. My face turned red as a tomato and, as I always did in uncomfortable situations, I spoke before thinking.

"Says the guy who was on top of James for reasons that still haven't been explained to me," I muttered dryly under my breath. My face turned even redder (if that was even possible) as I realized that they had all actually heard me insult Sirius. James simply smiled triumphantly, however.

"A-_ha_! I told you she would see through your, so-called, 'charm.'" I shot my friend a confused look.

"James, what is going…. er, never mind, my instincts tell me that I honestly do not want to know." I said with a sigh, beginning to turn around to leave. I stopped short when I heard the boy I had bumped into (I think Sirius said his name was Moony?) speak up.

"Wow, James was right. She's a smart one." He said with a smile. Meanwhile, Sirius had a face of utter shock.

"My God! She-she...she practically called me gay!" He cried in horror, taking a seat and putting his head in his hands, completely bewildered at my reaction.

"And you've just found out? Now, now, don't worry. Acceptance is the first step," I said, struggling to smuggle a laugh at his indignant expression.

"Are you trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" James asked a few moments later after we had all taken our individual seats. I smiled, though there was no joy in it.

"You mean if I'm sorted into Gryffindor first? No, I wouldn't make it." I replied quietly. James wouldn't have given up that easily but Sirius was quick to interrupt, eager to seek revenge.

"That is a wise choice. You are right, you would never make it."

"It's not talent that would force me off the team, you sodding oaf, it's just that I've just got better things to do." I shouted angrily. He looked at me expectantly, ignoring my insult, and seemingly incredulous that something more important than Quidditch existed. I glared heatedly.

"Opening a book once in a while, for example. Maybe you should try it sometime!"

"Are you calling me stupid?" He shouted right back.

I smirked triumphantly. "I think you just said it for me." Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and a pretty blonde girl entered with a smile.

"Hello, Sirius." She greeted, unaware of all others in the compartment.

"Hello, Brittany." Sirius muttered quietly, shocking me as I realized that his tone was a nervous one. "How was your summer?"

"It was alright," she said with a light smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "The only thing that ruined it was this bloody bloke who never wrote to say he wanted to break up with me, never wrote at all in fact."

I had the slightest of feelings that the 'bloody bloke' she was speaking of was Sirius, but couldn't be certain.

"I can take a hint you know!" She continued, this time angrily. "I'm not just one of those daft airheads you date because you need a good shag."

Now I knew for certain that the 'bloody bloke' was, in fact, Sirius. My thoughts were interrupted as the blonde girl (Brittany was it?) continued.

"I guess I'm not as smart as I thought because I actually liked you! Now, though, things have changed. I've had a nice long summer to think things through and I've decided that I never want to see you again!" She cried before hurriedly exiting the compartment, hastily wiping away a tear that had slipped out.

Looking over at Sirius to catch his reaction, I was astonished to see that he looked both hurt and regretful. As soon as I could blink, the regret in his eyes had disappeared, and I almost think I imagined it. Out of pure habit when an uncomfortable situation arose, I looked down at my watch. It was a muggle gadget my aunt had given me. She'd always been strangely fascinated by everything muggle. I blanched as I noticed the time.

"Er, Moony was it?" I asked the boy whom I'd run into earlier.

"You can call me Remus." He quickly corrected. I nodded.

"Right, well, Remus, I think you have to go to the Prefects' meeting?"

"My God, I've forgotten again! You're right, I've got to hurry and change." Knowing that he was short on time, I helpfully muttered a quick, '_Changelous_,' under my breath and imagined Remus in his school robes, watching with unhidden satisfaction as the spell immediately took effect.

"Thanks," he said, raising his eyebrows in surprise as he briefly admired my handiwork, before promptly running out of the compartment to what I assume was the room where the Prefects meeting would be held.

"Oi, break a leg in your first meeting," Sirius called after him gleefully. "And by that I don't mean good luck, I mean seriously, break one." I rolled my eyes at his immature comment. A snore suddenly erupted from a boy whom James had earlier referred to as Peter and I sighed as I took in his rumpled appearance.

"Does he do anything more than sleep and stalk you lot?" I asked, taking a seat next to James and across from Sirius and Peter.

"He doesn't 'stalk' us. He's one of our best mates, but yes, he does sleep quite a bit."

"Have you also noticed that he always agrees with anything you lot say?" I added, watching with distaste as Peter let out another loud snore.

"That's simply because we are always right." James answered while Sirius nodded wisely in agreement.

"Right, sure," I replied disbelievingly, much to the two boy's disappointment. "I think I'll go and explore. Perhaps with a bit of luck, I'll find someone who doesn't have such huge egos." I said with a smirk as I stood.

Really, I was just going to walk around for a bit (you understand why sitting with James and Sirius for too long annoys me). I slammed the sliding door shut, cutting off their indignant responses.

Not too long after I'd started walking, I bumped into two girls while thinking about what Hogwarts would be like. One of the girls had long and straight, deep brown hair almost black with blue eyes that had a spark around the irises. I thought her to be quite pretty.

The girl beside her had a badge similar to Remus' pinned on her school robes, so I assumed she was also a Prefect. She was also pretty, but had a bright shade of red hair paired with startling, green, doe-like eyes.

"So sorry. I should really be more careful," I said apologetically as I picked up some of the books the brunette had dropped.

"No need to apologize," the red-head responded. "Honestly, it was our fault. We were looking for an empty compartment and weren't paying attention. I'm Lily Evans." She said with a laugh.

"Right, sorry, I'm not so well with first impressions. I'm Jennifer Park, but just call me Jen." I answered, offering both girls my hand to shake.

"Don't worry, I'm not so great at introductions myself, so feel better knowing you're not the only one. Amanda Brown's the name and it has no utter relation with the fact of my hair being brown." The brunette said with a large smile. The wheels in my head suddenly began turning. Brown and Evans...where had I heard those names before. The two girls began eyeing me strangely so I shook off the feeling that I'd heard of them.

"Right, well if you two would like, you're welcome to sit with my friends and I. I'm sure they won't mind." I offered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amanda cried. "We've been searching for quite some time." She then explained.

"Isn't a bit late to be looking for a compartment? The train left the station nearly half an hour ago." I questioned, beginning to lead the way back to James' compartment.

"Yes, I agree, but you see our friend, Alice, and her boyfriend wanted some...'alone time.' In other words, they kicked us out because they wanted to snog." Lily answered with a mocked disgusted look on her face before laughing.

"What House are you in? I don't think I've ever seen you before. What year are you going to be in?" Amanda asked suddenly, eyeing my lack of robes.

I smiled in response. "I'm going to be a fifth year, but I've been home-schooled all my life, so this will really be my first year. My friend helped convince my parents to let me come, thank God. I haven't been sorted yet, though."

"That's interesting. Are your parents both wizards?" Amanda asked. I raised hesitated before answering cautiously.

"Yes. We come from a huge line of wizards, although I think I have a second cousin who isn't a wizard, but that doesn't really matter. She's actually my favorite cousin out of all of them, but she can't even do accidental magic, which I am somewhat grateful for." They each sent me a confused looked as I glanced back at them over my shoulder. 

"Don't ask. Long story short, it involves me being humiliated with a lot of melted cheese." They laughed and I smiled as the awkward moment had passed.

"Sounds lovely," Lily answered. Suddenly curious, I couldn't help but interject.

"Lovely that I got humiliated or lovely that I don't care about people's background?" They looked at each other silently for a moment before responding.

"Both," they said simultaneously.

Somehow, a few moments of idle chatter later, the O.W.L. exams came up. Lily seemed to be obsessed with the subject, but I found both her and her friend, Amanda, to be nice girls. I could easily imagine us all becoming good friends if I was sorted into their House.

"This is the one," I announced, stopping suddenly. Noticing that the door was locked and the window covered, I knocked loudly on the compartment door and shouted,

"Oi, open up!"

"You do it!" I heard James mutter.

"Why me? She's your friend." Sirius responded with a snort.

"But you're closer!" James whined back. Completely missing Lily and Amanda exchanging worried glances as they each placed whose voices they heard, I banged on the compartment door again.

"If one of you dolts. Yes that means you James! If you don't open the door this instant, I'll tell these two girls out here about a certain Christmas party!"

That seemed to do the trick as James finally opened the door with a hasty apology.

"Thank you, glad you see it my way. Mind if they stay?" I asked, entering the compartment and taking a seat across from Sirius (better safe than sorry is what I always say). Sirius rolled his eyes as James cracked a smile.

"Of course I don't mind. They're welcome anytime, especially this lovely redhead." He said smirking. And right then, I remembered where I'd heard of the girls before.

"My God, I am so sorry. I didn't realize your last name was Evans. I knew I'd heard your first name somewhere..."I trailed off glancing between Lily and James. She laughed and walked past James without a second glance.

"It's alright. Can't possibly be that bad, and anyway, I am tired of looking for compartments, so this one will work just fine." Amanda reassured me while she as Lily sat down beside me.

"See, Evans, it's not going to kill you to be in the same room with me." James cried out heartily. Lily responded by suddenly beginning to choke herself.

"Nope, you can still make me want to commit suicide," she retorted. Removing her hands from her neck, she then turned to me. "Is he really your friend?" I was a bit defensive but knew that this would eventually come.

"Yes, why is that bad?"

"I guess it's not horrible, I just don't get how you can be friends with such an arse-"

Amanda sighed and shook her head. "Here we go again," she muttered dryly. Lily glared at Amanda, who in turn, simply moved seats and began talking to Sirius about the Quidditch tryouts that were to be held.

"Anyway, all I mean is that I can't understand how you can be friends with-"

"-Such a fun, entertaining friend, who is incredibly loyal." I interrupted quickly.

"There you go, Evans." James said smiling gratefully at me before turning his attention back to Lily. "That, right there, proves that I am not as dreadful as you seem to think I am. So why won't you go out with me?" She hardly needed a second to answer.

"I won't go out with you simply because if there were a prize for being the most egotistical, immature and annoying prat, you would win first place!"

I could see James hurt really hurt so I hurriedly cut in. "Right, well I'll agree on the ego comment, but you only named the bad things. There are a lot of good qualities about him too."

"I can't hear you...sorry, what was that? You'll need to speak up. I don't hear you very well." Lily answered with a laugh. They make the perfect couple; they're both equally immature!

Remus came back into the compartment just then and I quickly abandoned defending James to Lily and directed all my attention towards him as he took Amanda's seat and began talking with me.

He told me what the meeting was about, and then somehow our chatter turned into a discussion about Astronomy. He was fascinated by the subject just as I was, so it was easy enough to keep the conversation going. About an hour later, after we'd all ordered our own food from the food trolley and were all eating, a thought suddenly entered my mind.

"James, what's going to happen with Operation Mmmmm?" I asked. This caused a loud uproar between the boys, not counting Peter, who was still asleep.

"She knows?" Sirious asked aghast.

"And why shouldn't she?" James defended.

"Are you positive you can actually trust her?" Peter added, looking at me skeptically (well who asked you snoring pig…).

"Yes, of course." James replied incredulous, as if such a question was ridiculous.

"Why?" Sirius questioned, not in a mean tone, but in an openly curious one.

"Because," James answered childishly.

"Because why?" Amanda asked again, quite confused. James looked thoughtful for a moment and then suddenly, his face lit up as if a new idea had just hit him.

"Because," He said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, fine." I snapped, turning on James. "It's because you're extremely immature, jealous, and just not smart enough to figure out when you're wrong. I've helped you with loads of other big entrances." Lily appeared shocked at my outburst.

"You help them?" She asked demanding for an answer as I smiled nervously, knowing I'd talked before thinking again.

"Well, I don't exactly help them, more like give them tips and… Oh, God, I'm really thick. I am so sorry for what I am about to do" I sighed as I realized that no matter how I explained it, the situation wouldn't be fixed.

Panicking, I hurriedly took out my new wand and mutter a hasty, '_Unrememberos_,' under my breath. A loud crack sounded through the compartment and suddenly, all was silent. Seconds later, Lily and Amanda's angry facial expressions changed to ones of pure confusion.

"Jen," Amanda began hesitantly.

"Whose compartment are we in, and what are they doing here?" Lily said, taking over for Amanda and pointing at James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Hmm, my friends were here a second ago. Seems they've left, though. I could go and look for them, if you'd like, and you could stay here until I find them." I offered recovering quickly enough to cover up the gap in time they'd breeched.

"No!" Both girls cried, startling me.

"You know, I think it'd be best if we just went back to our old compartment with Alice." Lily said quickly, giving me a fleeting apologetic glance as she and Amanda began creeping towards the door. I inwardly smiled triumphantly.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you two in the Great Hall?" They nodded in response, reaching the door and quickly pulling on the handle to open it. "Wish me luck on getting sorted into Gryffindor!" I added as they began to exit.

"Good luck!" They both called before nearly running around the corner back in the direction I'd previously led them away from.

"What on earth did you do to them?" Sirius asked me in awe, and as I looked around at the others, I noticed that both James and Remus had their jaws opened and faces registered in shock. It was hard not to laugh, but I managed to stutter a reply in between bouts of laughter.

"It was a s-simple charm my m-mother taught me not too long ago. It's not very strong, but causes a person to forget everything that occurred from the moment the spell is said to just ten minutes earlier." I explained, and ended up laughing again as they continued to take me in with surprise.

"Alright, fine. You can help with Operation Mmmmm. Just make sure you don't get in the way." Sirius relented, referring back to my unsaid request to help them plan their annual entrance at the Welcoming Feast.

"Sirius, you really need to lay off a bit." I replied with a roll of my eyes. Sirius started to come at me but I quickly stopped him with another incantation.

"Storms of fury, clouds of thunder, make this scruffy lad wonder," I chanted quietly and suddenly, a grey cloud began forming above Sirius' bewildered head and soon after started pouring down rain water.

"How come you never teach me any of the cool charms?" James whined while Sirius scowled and swatted at the cloud above his head.

"You know," Remus said thoughtfully, tapping his chin with one finger and watching as Sirius continued his futile attempts to out-run the rain cloud. "That is one useful charm. It could help me wake up Sirius every morning quite a bit faster than my method; menacing him with Peter's socks." I laughed.

"Make it stop!" Sirius cried, trying in vain to cover his head but found that as soon as he brought an object too close to his head, it would ricochet in the opposite direction.

I smirked. "Not until you apologize."

"Never!" He cried dramatically, his ego being too big to admit defeat.

"Alright then, the rain cloud stays." I answered with an evil smile. Suddenly, a teacher burst in the compartment and, looking around wildly, began shouting.  
"What's this I hear about a flood?" He yelled.

"No flood, just a rain cloud," I said lightly and pointed at a scowling Sirius. The teacher looked where I'd pointed and I watched in amusement as a panicked look entered his eyes.

"Oh, God! Who is responsible for this? Perhaps it was you James...or maybe Remus, the Prefect, I do believe." The teacher said, beginning to rant about how irresponsible children had become those days. I was beginning to feel a bit scared but then felt that my guilt overcame my terror at getting into trouble before I'd even reached the school.

"It wasn't them, it was me." I said, while looking at my shoes. The professor simply stared at me in disbelief, seemingly blown away that this wasn't one of the Marauders doings.

"Definitely a Gryffindor," he muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes. "What is your name, my dear?"

"Jennifer Parker" I answered quickly, not wanted to get in further trouble for not answering quickly enough. I became alarmed when a smile suddenly graced the teacher's face.

"You must be the daughter of Andrew Parker. Merlin, he was an amazing Ravenclaw, excelled in all of his subjects. Hmm…and your mother must be…Emily Scott! Am I correct?" I nodded in astonishment as he smiled at me kindly.

"Yes, I thought so. You are the absolute spitting image of the both of them, and by the looks of this spell," he pointed at the still raining cloud. "You've got your mother's boldness, your father's cleverness, and both of their tempers. I'm sure Mister Black, here, did something dreadful to deserve it, and since I don't know how to counter your spell, I've decided that your punishment will be to simply fix it considering we aren't really in school...yet I'll let you off with a warning! Do I make myself clear"

"Yes sir, and I will reverse the spell," I assured him, feeling relief fill my body.

"Right, oh, and by the way, I would appreciate it very much if you accompanied James, Sirius and Remus to a tea party I'm hosting next week." Before I could answer, he'd already left and closed the compartment door behind him.

"Aren't you going to fix Sirius?" Remus asked me with a laugh moments later. I smirked, the evil smile from before returning to my face.

"I will…eventually."

"See, Padfoot," James said with a laugh. "She's completely wicked but has the perfect amount of innocence thrown in. You saw what she did with Evans and Brown. She's a bloody genius." I blushed but let him continue. "Now, we'd better hurry or there won't be any big entrance, so just suck it up and say you're sorry." He said seriously.

"Alright, fine." Sirius snapped in an annoyed tone. "I give up and I'm sorry. Now take this stupid charm of me."

"No need to get so emotional. There you are," I answered, taking the charm off with one, swift arm motion.

"Right and how about drying me?" He asked crossing his arms, as water continued to drip off his soaked body, though the cloud was long gone.

I smirked "I was only ordered to say the counter curse. Never did I hear the professor mention anything about drying you."

"Oh, sod off, I'll just do it," he snapped, muttering the proper spell under his breath.

"Would you lot like to hear what I am thinking for the big entrance now?" I asked as I calmly took a seat again. Remus closed his book for the first time and nodded while Sirius muttered something along the lines of, 'I hate you.' Peter attempted to say yes but instead yawned and, as he opened his mouth, I was granted with the sight of his horribly rotted teeth.

"That's a relief," James answered with a sigh. "I have, for once in my entire life, no idea what we should do this time."

"Right, so I was thinking you all could…"

xXxXx

A/N: Guess you'll have to keep on reading. Please do! Please, it's a good story but, even if you don't like it, help me make it better by reviewing with some advice. Honestly, you can't be that lazy, just type like it! Remember, though BE NICE! You can be harsh, but not too harsh…. oh, forget it, JUST REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Not J.K. okay so don't sue me unless you want 47 pennies. I own Amanda and Jennifer and any other character you don't recognize are mine.**

_**Thanks to all the NICE people who reviewed I am sure you guys are on Santa's nice list lol just read! And review! (Forget about the weird things I say)**_

Chapter 4

"Okay how about we do something that is really flashy the only problem is what?" they started thinking and Peter was the one with idea to my surprise " why don't we give a firework display" I smiled and said "you know that's not a bad idea and we could locate them close to the slythering table just in the middle of Malfoy and Snape" Sirius quickly gave me a evil smile "She is so bloody genius!" he said to James. Mean while James gave him a weird look while saying "I thought you hated her!" Sirius smile faded and he said "well…. that is true, but I still think she is a good prankster" Remus laughed, "you keep telling yourself that."

My smile soon faded when I remember, "Well what if that teacher sees everything? I think is Macdonagal… anyhow how are we going to get pass her?" Sirius James and Peter "We are going to need someone that they will never know went missing… but who I mean James and Sirius would be a definite no maybe Peter or I could do it" I stopped him "nah if the 4 maurders are not there ANYONE will noticed!" James smirked "so how about you go" I was open mouthed and said in an instant "What are you nuts! I can't get on trouble ON the 1st DAY!"

"Wimp" said Peter, Sirius and James. I retorted offended "I am not a wimp…. I am just smart and think clearly unlike you dolts" Remus tried to supreme the laugh but had a smile on the corner of his mouth. He then said in my behalf "she is right maybe I can do it… I mean as long as you ask another guy to hold a book and he will look like me" I smiled at the thought of he being so nice and said "well you don't have to but… HEY I know lets say someone meaning me fainted and lets say it was on front of everyone and one of you would take me to the hospital wing and no one will suspect anything!"

Sirius smiled "well since that is done with I want to annoy Amanda" I took the back of his robe and dragged him back "not quite yet Casanova. Yes, we have and excuse yet, we need to be able to be going in and out of the great hall and an invisibility cloak is not going enough we need a" James finished my sentence "distraction… but what?" Peter then smiled "Well can make Sirius do the chicken dance" Remus and James laughed uncontrollably but I said "no it has to be something surprising not disturbing" they laughed and then Sirius stopped the laughter and said offended "HEY I'll have you know I am a great dancer!" I smirked "that's nice… but how about we turn the great hall dark and that gives time for all of us to move around"

They smirked "that sounds like a good plan but we have to give our trade mark somehow…" I started to scribble a map and I started talking " we will worry about that later right now we need to know everyone knows were everything will occur. Here in the middle of the great hall is where I faint then we exit through the door on the right to look as if me and the guy who will take me to the hospital wing supposedly are to go, then I perform the spell to make everything go dark it is irreversible for 45 minutes, longer if we are lucky. Then one of you guys will go and put the fireworks around the slythering table among with some dung bombs. That should be enough we don't want to go over board do we?"

They smiled "heck yeah" I smiled "dung bombs should be saved for something else how about we use some of those smoking bombs (they just through smoke DUH) and this will help us with more time knowing that the teachers won't see anything."

I hate when people are quiet it makes me nervous so when the guys were quiet I though they hated my idea so I found the courage in me to say "well say something I mean at least say it sucks. Say something! Anything okay! You guys are a lost ca…." finally they got out of their shock state and Sirius said "where was she 5 years ago" Remus added "wow she is completely right you know there is no downside in this plan" then James said "you own me 5 galleons Sirius" quickly I said "why does he own you 5 galleons" he looked nervous so I just dropped the subject peter open his mouth next "wow I thought girls where stupid you proved me wrong…." Remus saw my hands closing into fist so he stepped hard on Peter's left foot.

Remus then said, "So what about the trade mark we still need something else in all our pranks" "True but what" James said "well you know we could put the maurders or you could put a sing saying we did it and point at the place you guys are." I suggested "Umm…. I don't know putting maurders is not funny we should make a firework spell WE DID IT! Now that is funny" said James everyone agreed so Sirius said "Speak now or shut up forever prank has been decided" Sirius announced smashing his hand on the table and then saying "OW! My poor sexy hand"

I rolled my eyes and continued, "First someone should perform the spell murtelos on me." They looked at me like I had said Voldemort's name or something I started wondering why they would be staring at. I suddenly relies they had no clue of what I was talking about so I explained, "oh murtelos is a simple spell that makes you look sick. The spell doesn't just makes you sick I mean really sick like you are about to die or something. You see it forms from the word dead in Spanish" Remus looked fascinated and asked me to teach it to him I was afraid he wouldn't get it on the first try but he did. "That explains why he is a perfect." I thought to myself.

Later in the middle of the feast we were about to sit when I fainted very convincingly according to Remus. Since they were the only ones close to me Dumbledor let James take me to the hospital wing (probably because he was the one who looked more worried.) After we were outside the great hall James quickly said, "Is your head okay I heard a loud bang. I for a minute tough you might have been unconscious, but it was very realistic" I laughed "I am fine but you are right I did let my head fall too hard. Anyway you go put the fireworks, and I'll turn down the lights. Then you'll get out by the closest door I'll be outside waiting for you here use the invisibility cloak and when you are going to go outside you'll walk back to the Gryffindor table okay!" He smirked "jeez woman you make it sound like is hard!" I rolled my eyes and thought, "well…. at least he is still the same old James".

I muttered a spell and suddenly everything in the WHOLE castle went dark. James entered the Great hall unnoticed as planed. The teachers only had their wands to light up by using the spell "LUMOS." I then slipped into the great hall and created some decorative candles into a huge light that I pointed in top of the Gryffindor table. Suddenly there was a loud noise that belonged to the fire works followed by two girly screams from Snape and Malfoy. I then yelled "Alphabeticoulous-firework" I could hear the first years screaming, "look" "look" "look its spelling something out WE… DID… IT" then I could hear a commotion "did what?" James somehow managed to get safely to the Gryffindor table unnoticed the whole hall was clapping and laughing and full of "Wow" or "Oh my god" and other saying 'maurders' in a cheer. I was finally able to get unnoticed before Dumbledor found out how to reverse the spell.

Then Macdonagal yelled "POTTER, BLACK" a 6 year yelled "hey I though you had to take that cute girl to the hospital wing" I was more embarrassed than worried about James, but I worried for nothing… James is a terrific liar and said "I came back when every thing went black I swear on my detention record. Even ask the school nurse. If you don't believe me the girl who is named JEN by the way had just woken up when I left. The nurse wanted her to stay for a while" I was relieved until Macdonagal said "very well I'll go ask her right now" I thought to myself I-WILL-KILL-JAMES! I was luckily a real fast runner and was able to get ahead Macdonagal. I was running as fast as I could to the hospital wing even tough I had no clue where it was! Luckily by some strange coincidence the nurse saw me and said, "You look very ill are you okay?"

She took me to the Hospital Wing and said "spill I know you are not sick" OH UH BUTSTED! I had to give up …wait…unless… I said, "Okay well you got me. You know that guy named Sirius Black… well I had a real good snog with him last year and I never heard from him (I faked my best to look like I was going to cry) I am just not ready to face him yet. Can I please stay here and if anyone comes even a teacher can you please tell them to go… say I fainted or something… please!" she looked at me sympathetically and said "oh yeah of course sweetie! That black kid is a menace. Even tough every girl knows it those eyes…" I said quickly as truthfully, and lovey dovey as I could "that smile and his charm!" she just nodded and said "you can stay here all you want I promise to stop anyone from seeing you" that was so easy! … Mental note "black breaks sensitivity in everyone."

I found that I had (by accident… or not) taken James charmed mirror so I tried to contact Sirius. They answer right away saying "Minnie is in her way" I laughed "I know I am in a bed at the hospital wing, and I swear I'll kill you James just wait when I get there" he smiled "sorry I panicked I had no clue what else to say!" I laughed "you are so dead when I get to the common room. By the way tell me the password for the common room" before any of them could say anything Remus answered, "quidditch cup winners" I smiled "thanks" Sirius then said "how did you convince her you were really sick" I hope I didn't blush but I said "that's for me to know and you to not even think about it got it! Bye see you guys in the morning" Sirius wasn't giving up that easy and I knew it "wait no seriously what you…." I shut off the mirror. After a while I said goodbye to the nurse and she offered to walk me to the fat lady so I wouldn't get in trouble with filch and his cat. I knew the password which made the nurse look at me suspiciously but I just said "oh I got a perfect friend she tells us the passwords before the year starts thanks again and please don't tell any one!" she made it look like my lips were sealed.

I entered the common room and found 3 of them in the common room waiting. I smiled and said to James "chill too tired to even kill you… don't worry I'll have plenty of energy in the morning and you are dead you made me miss diner!" Sirius the butted in the conversation "hey please tell me how you got in" I laughed "love to tell you but can't… promised and besides you don't know the 1st rule about me" Sirius looked at me insecure "well no" I smiled and said "get away from me when I haven't eaten!" he gave this really good puppy eyes, but I just said "rule number 2 dog faces don't work on me…. now MOVE" he moved in an instant and went to hide behind James. I quickly threw the enchanted mirror to James and went to the girls' dormitory. When I finish climbing the stairs I noticed most girls where asleep I was lucky and found my bed fast. Luckily it was beside Lily's and Amanda's lucky I mutter changelous (you imagine your clothes you want to wear) and feel asleep.

_**Next morning**_

I was peacefully asleep when James came to wake me up he said something important I just rolled to the other side then he said "come on jen is 6 on the morning" I woke up for some reason not even I know but I said "So! WHY THE BLODY HELL WOULD I CARE!" I just noticed I was fully awake so I said, "fine what do you want" he smiled and said, "jeez woman is the first day use your imagination" (I am obviously not a morning person as you can tell) "WHAT is it I thought it was an emergency is too early breakfast ends in 9:00 I don't have time to do this now bye" he looked at me maniacally and said " please" he was on his knees. What could I do so I said, "get up and then GET OUT! I'll get ready. I'll help you and then I'll kill you" he surprisingly left with no other words I got into my robes as quickly as I could

Later down at the common room and a lot of scowling from me

The other 3 maurders looked as tired as I was I laughed "Ah you haven't changed you are still the annoying 5 year old who woke everyone up." Remus started laughing and we went down to breakfast. I started eating and after a while I noticed how they was looking at me so I said "what?" they said, "well you eat and you are a girl that's weird" "is not! and I eat like a civilized person… unlike you guys… no offence Remus I just mean the other 3 who have stuffed 3 quarters of the table by now!"

At potions

The teachers started to hand out our timetable and I noticed mine was identical to Lily's for the day at least. At Slughorn's class Lily and I knew almost all the answers after a while he asked me "ah you are the girl who I meet in the train what was your name again jem, jam oh forgive me I am getting old" I laughed and said "jen and yes I am the girl you meet…why?" he smiled and gave me a pretty gold envelope. I later found out it was an invitation.

Most of the class he kept on asking about my parents and telling me about them (YUP I did want to hide under the table if that is what you are wondering). According to him my dad was clever but was a huge troublemaker and a potions master, while my mom was good at everything but potions was her natural subject (he also mentioned she sucked at charms and almost failed it if it wasn't for my father… and eventually they started dating) he also mention they constantly tried to out do each other. After class ended I asked James why the heck did the teacher give me the pretty envelope and he said " The slug club… a waste of time. That teacher is a total kiss up… although once we got to meet a real professional quidditch player." I smiled "So do you go to this lunch things?" he shrugged "only to get on his good side. If this means we can get away with everything on his class. We only go when there is absolutely nothing to do"

**Rest of the first day**

Transfigurations were a blast Lily got turned into a goldfish! (Oh yeah James did it) I turned her back but of course James still got a good couple of detentions but I gained 15 point for Gryffindor. Then we had charms… it was okay. I got the incantations right but nothing INTERESTING happen.

Defense against the dark arts was a lot more interesting (specially with Amanda showing of how many spells, charms, and jinxes she knows) The new teacher is pretty cool and taught us the incantation that makes a piece of duck tape on someone's mouth. He showed us with Sirius the only person who was talking. He said, "Sometimes this is useful like to shut Mr. Black's mouth. Although I highly suggest not to use it against a really powerful wizard" James used this in Snape…. and Lily when they tried to answer a question…. it was funny even the teacher laughed although James got 2 detentions because of that and he got 5 points for Gryffindor for getting it right (that was bizarre)…

After lunch it became my all time favorite spell I mostly used it on Sirius when he keep trying to make me spill on how I got away with such a huge lie at the hospital wing. It was a great day and they announced when tryouts would be held this Tuesday mom has already owl me I should probably owl her right now………

_**So how is this is it for chapter 4 (I think) if it sucks be brutally honest…. but be nice while doing it. I'll even take flames I provably won't listen to them but you still can flame me! I do take criticism of all kinds as long as it makes my story better… I am open to anything just no slash (slash are just wrong no offense to ppl who actually read them). Review even if you hate it please **_

_**PRETTY PLEASE**_

_**Oh COME ON is just a click **_

_**You lazy person I am now mad at you lol jk.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Not J.K. Rowling so don't sue me! I do, however, own Amanda and Jennifer and any other character you don't recognize!

Be sure to review and help make my boring break, say…un-boring (like I said, don't pay attention to my craziness. The holidays make us all a bit mad).

xXxXx

(A/N: About two weeks have passed since school has started.)

Chapter Five

Jen's POV

I woke up just in time to see the sun slowly rising over the horizon. I watched in fascination as the sky's somber, dark, blue hues began to become tinted with the sun's golden rays. Needless to say, however, I was one of the few up early, yet despite the early hour, I felt my stomach growl and quickly made my way down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

As I was walking down the dormitory steps, I overheard Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter...oh, why do I even bother with names? I'll just start referring to them as the Guys. Right, anyway, I was just about to say good morning when I heard Sirius mutter something.

"James, we _have_ to ditch this girl."

I paused in my steps and turned my ear so I could hear him better.

"I mean, all she does is follow us around everywhere and act...clingy."

I could feel my eyes beginning to burn and saw as my vision went partially blurry. I held the tears I knew would fall back with much restraint, however, as a memory of some advice James had given me suddenly came through my mind; 'Don't cry unless you are alone. Crying in front of the person who made you upset will only make things worse.' Taking a deep breath and tossing my hair over my shoulder, I skipped down the last couple of steps, walked straight up to Sirius (the prat) and poked him...hard.

"You know what, Sirius?" I said scathingly. "I have to say, you've got to be one pathetic bloke to believe that James would actually listen to your complaining about one of his _best_ friends. Oh, and also, I have a name, and I'm absolutely positive that the word, '_clingy_' is not anywhere within it."

Unfortunately (more for Sirius than for me) I let my anger get the best of me and lost control of my temper. I punched him directly in the eye, probably not the best move on my part, but it sure felt liberating.

"Oh and, just so you know, if you want some 'alone time' so badly, then you can have it!" I shouted in his shocked face as he put a hand over his quickly bruising eye. "I'll do you all a favor and not bother you until you decide to apologize. I'm guessing you won't see me for quite awhile, so you do what you want, I don't care anymore!"

With that last statement, I stomped down to breakfast, leaving the Marauders surprised and somewhat guilty. Nothing quite out of the ordinary happened after that until about two weeks later, and those events were somewhat small and not at all surprising.

Let's see, Amanda turned Sirius' hair bubblegum-pink after he teased her for her straight hair. Amanda, being the sensible girl she is, simply ignored him, but this had the opposite effect intended, and Sirius tried harder than ever to get a rise from her.

The Gryffindor easily stopped this by muttering the color-changing curse and added fuel to the fire by calling him gay. Of course, we can't forget when just five minutes after this, Amanda dumped her then-boyfriend and then got a new bloke to fall head over heels for her in just under an hour.

Shortly after that, Lily was seen slapping James while simultaneously cursing and kicking him (I can almost swear I saw her eyes flash red for the briefest of moments). I was just about to go and stop her from killing the git (who still hadn't apologized) when suddenly Remus appeared and separated the two. He is really cute...did I say cute? Heh, I meant something else...

Speaking of Lily (yes, I was in fact talking about her. Not Remus, Lily. Did you catch that? Not dashing, charming Remus, but Lily), yesterday, while we were searching for Amanda, she and I found Alice with Frank Longbottom...in the _broom closet_! We also saw Professor McGonagall getting quite cozy with a very familiar Professor...I can't even say it! It's too disgusting (and therefore all the more juicy, so if you _really_ want to know, keep reading and in later chapters, you might just find out)!

Luckily, it was finally Friday (four weeks had passed since the first day of school) and things finally seemed to be cooling down. Now, because it was Friday, it was also Amanda's official, 'Date Day,' so, unsurprisingly, she'd asked for someone to help her get ready.

Before I could even blink, Lily and Alice had both hastily listed off excuses, Lily saying she had to patrol as was her Prefect duty, and Alice muttering that Frank had asked her to walk with him. In my opinion, it seemed like the two girls were desperate to get away from Amanda's annual before-date breakdown. Knowing it was too late to run, I resignedly decided that I could waste a couple of hours helping Amanda get ready.

"Right," I began uncomfortable as the two of us stood surveying the possible outfits, makeup options and numerous hair styles Amanda could try for the night. "How long does it usually take you to get ready?" I asked her, wanting to determine how long I would have to stay.

She shrugged. "Depends on the guy, really, but right now I think it might take me about an hour to decide on everything. Then again, I have made it to three hours before..."she trailed off.

I laughed nervously, my eyes growing wider as I realized she'd most likely want to try on every piece of clothing she owned, wear every ounce of makeup she could produce, and finish things by twisting her hair into different styles until it fell out. With an inaudible sigh, I began helping her decide on a suitable outfit.

An eternity later (it was really only 30 minutes, but someone might as well have stopped time completely), Amanda still hadn't decided on anything and was now inching closer to her breakdown point. I'd seen this four times already and was very aware of the signs. Sure enough, seconds later, it happened.

"I have only _three_ hours left," she screeched as I winced painfully. "What am I going to do?"

That was only the beginning of the breakdown. Most of the time, she became so desperate that she screamed several times in frustration, making frightening sounds such as, 'UGH,' or (my personal favorite, the one that just happened to be said 1 second ago), 'UGH, I've got absolutely _nothing_ to wear!' The thought that maybe when I'd agreed to help her, I'd had no idea what I would be getting myself into quickly crossed my mind.

I had a terrible headache from Amanda constantly screaming directly in my ear, and already, Amanda had searched through her entire wardrobe. She was well past desperate, and I know that if we could just get past the outfit obstacle, the other two would go much quicker.

"Why don't we search through my wardrobe," I suggested. Amanda's face lit up and she hurriedly walked over to my trunk, opening it with excited hands. A smile suddenly appeared on her face.

"Thank you! You are an _angel_," she said in gratitude as she began picking up the new clothes that I hadn't yet worn. Hugging one of my green sweaters in envy, she sighed contently.

I laughed. "I'd be glad to let you borrow anything in the trunk, just make sure it doesn't get returned to me with lipstick all over it."

"Can I borrow something from here _every_ time I have a date?" She asked me with a hopeful expression, completely missing the insult.

"No!" I scoffed. "By next month, I've no doubt you'll already have worn more than half of my clothes." She threw me a dirty look. "Kidding," I said with a laugh. "Yes, you can borrow anything you'd like just so long as you ask me first." She was so thankful that after hugging me numerous times, she said I was free to leave and mentioned that she could handle it from there. I left without protest and deciding that the library would be an excellent place to calm my frayed nerves from dealing with Amanda all afternoon.

Once in the library, I began searching for an interesting book. It'd been a while since I'd found a good one.

"Jen," I heard somebody mutter suddenly. Not having expected this, I acted impulsively and grabbed a thick book to throw if I found it was Sirius. Fortunately, when I turned around, my eyes landed on Remus instead.

"What do you want?" I snapped, remembering that this was the first word any of the Marauders had muttered to me in two weeks.

He smiled in response. "Sirius is a git," he stated flatly. "You should know that by now. James thought it would be best to give you a week or two to calm down so you wouldn't punch anyone else, but personally, I've always thought him to be a bit thick. Peter is, well Peter. Always has been a bit slow. Quite a reputation the Marauders will have, now that I've just rambled on and on. I really meant to tell you that I apologize-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, _I_, on the other hand, do. I didn't mean to be rude. I guess I just haven't been myself lately." I explained interrupting.

I didn't feel like socializing much anymore all of the sudden so I turned back to the bookshelves and continued looking for a good book to read. I noticed Remus didn't quite get the message I'd tried to send without speaking. He must've though we were simply having an awkward moment.

"What king of book are you looking for?" He questioned curiously.

"I'm not quite sure," I started turning slightly so I could see him. "I think perhaps a book about werewolves..." I trailed off as his face began to pale. "I thought you liked books about werewolves," I said in confusion. Seeing his face lose more color, I tried to explain.

"That first day on the train, I saw you had a book about them. It reminded me of this novel I'd read once and I want to check it out, but I can't seem to find it. I tried asking the librarian earlier but she was somewhat preoccupied with a couple of Slytherings who were knocking over bookshelves."

He stared at me blankly and I abruptly stopped my rambling.

"Perhaps you know it? It's about werewolf, obviously, and it's by a bloke with the most peculiar nickname...what was it? Moony, yes, that's it. (A/N: ha-ha you didn't expect that did you) I suppose it could be a girl as well..." I trailed off. "Are you alright? You look a tad flushed."

I was genuinely intrigued by his behavior and waited for him to say something.

He hesitated. "Did you ever finish reading it?"

"No," I said simply with a shrug and watched bewildered as Remus suddenly looked much more relieved. Nonetheless I continued my explanation. "I didn't have a chance. I left it in my father's car on our way to Platform 9 and ¾, but I remember it was quite interesting. I am not sure if it's a true story but it sounded so realistic, I couldn't help myself, I was practically glued to the book. It's just dreadful that I left it."

"I think I've actually read that book myself. It's one of my favorites, you have good taste." He responded jokingly. Feeling a surge of courage suddenly shoot through my body, I cleared my throat before asking,

"Remus, how come you never talk about yourself? I don't I even know when your birthday is, yet you seem to know every detail there is to know about my life."

He laughed. "Well...I don't know. Maybe it's like the saying, '_To remember is to live in the past._' But I'll at least divulge this one fact, my birthday happens to be on the 3rd of October"

"That's quite close," I murmured thoughtfully under my breath as I sat down, leaning my back against the bookshelves. "Are you going to do anything special?" He sat down beside me before replying.

"Well _I'm_ not, but it's most probable that the rest of the Marauders _will_, but I just hate the idea of it. I guess it's the thought that counts...although, really, this would have to be an exception." I looked sideways at him and bit my lip in a confused expression.

"They basically use my birthday as a horrible excuse for throwing a huge party, inviting more people that I don't know instead of inviting those I do," he explained with a roll of his eyes. "Most of them are girls that Sirius plans on snogging that night. You get why I've given up trying to plan anything myself, right?"

I snorted. "Sounds like you could use a nice, quiet birthday then?"

"Exactly, but that'll never go over well with them," he said with a frown as I grinned sympathetically.

"If there's one thing I hate about James and Sirius, it's that they don't listen to you unless it involves Quidditch...or pranks. It can be extremely irritating." I glared at the mere thought. Remus laughed at my expression, but nodded in agreement.

"At least now there's someone who can join me in trying to knock some sense in those thick headed friends of ours."

"I highly doubt we'll be able to do it alone," I said with a laugh, smiling as I noticed how much Remus' eyes twinkled when he laughed. "Merlin, I doubt even an army could do it, but I do, however, have the slightest of feelings that a certain Lily Evans just might be able to persuade James otherwise."

It felt rather nice being able to talk with Remus, but I couldn't help it when my thoughts drifted to those names they called each other.

Noticing my mind beginning to wander, I quickly threw myself back on track. "Why don't we do this again...you know, talk and stuff again, next Friday perhaps? I have to admit, I miss talking to you all, even Peter..."I stopped short at his disbelieving expression. "You're right, I don't miss you all _that_ much, but still, what do you say to you and James meeting me here next Friday? I'm not mentioning Sirius for the mere fact that he would never even think of placing one toe in this library!"

"That sounds like it would be fun but I, uh, I kind of have to go somewhere." He said, not looking me in the eye.

I frowned. "We're in school, though. Where could you possibly go?" He was silent for a moment and I found this to be somewhat suspicious.

"Oh! Right, you don't know, I forgot. I don't really like to talk about it but, you see, my mum has cancer. I like to go and visit her once in a while, and last time I talked to her, we planned on visiting next Friday. I'd hate to miss it; after all, it might be the last time I get the chance to."

"Alright," I said sympathetically, feeling guilty for suspecting him. "Can you tell James to meet me next Friday, then? I haven't been able to talk to him for a while and I think it'd be best if you asked him." There was another moment of silence and I found myself eyeing him shrewdly, watching with open curiosity as he thought of an excuse for his mate.

"He can't," he finally said, although his tone sounded miserable at having to say so. I raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that? I'm positive no one in his family is dead or sick. If one of them were, I would be the second one to know, James being the first-"

"He's going with me for moral support," Remus quickly uttered, interrupting me.

Everything became a bit awkward after that, as even I could tell that he had made up both excuses by then, so Remus hastily gave me a pathetic excuse and left, saying he had to go do rounds. I sat there for nearly half an hour trying to figure out why Remus would lie to me. Of course, I didn't know for sure if he really had lied, but all signs pointed to that fact, and I always relied on facts.

Yet...he wouldn't lie about his mother being sick, would he? No, of course not, that would be cruel. I guess I need to learn to stop being so suspicious. I'll just ask James tomorrow if he can meet me here on Tuesday instead. I wonder what Remus is hiding from me.

Desperate to find anything to get my mind off this complicated riddle, I decided I would continue my search of a good book to read. The idea of werewolves was still bright in my mind but, nonetheless, I thought it best to pick a book at random instead. I closed my eyes and slowly began spinning around deciding that whatever bookshelf I ended up pointing to when I stopped would be the correct one for me to look through.

I open my eyes, stumbling a bit as I became dizzy, and found that I was pointing at two shelves. One was on Human Transfiguration and Shift Shaping. They were both areas in which I was fairly familiar with. At the moment, however, it wasn't exactly the kind of book I was interested in picking up, but because it would be on the N.E.W.T. Level Education System, I decided I might as well review the material.

The other shelf was a section completely devoted to Aurors. I'd never considered reading about that specific profession before, but as I thought it over, I discovered that I would've loved to become one. Maybe I could be an Auror someday, or perhaps a Healer, except I'm not all that comfortable in hospital environments.

I plucked one thick book about Werewolves, two rather large ones about the careers of legendary Aurors, and one all about Human Transfiguration. After that, I headed back to the Gryffindor Tower feeling completely exhausted with the day's events. Walking up the dormitory steps, I trudged into my dorm room and went right to sleep.

xXxXx

Five weeks of school had finally passes, and I'd just recently started talking to the Guys again. Not everything was doing well, but I couldn't really complain about much except for the fact that Sirius is an insensitive arse.

I was currently reading the book I'd picked out about Werewolves. It generally talked about the transformation and other tiny facts that weren't extremely important to me. I found it interesting, but it definitely wasn't one of the best I'd picked out. I'd found something even more fascinating in the book about Human Transfigurations. It contained numerous details about the process of becoming an Animagi. I discovered that becoming an illegal Animagi was extremely dangerous but, now days, was unduly useful, especially with Voldemort and his followers on the brim of starting a war.

I'd already asked James about why Friday was such a bad day to meet and he simply said that Remus had to visit someone and that he was going with him. I remember that as he said this, he pushed his hand through his hair a bit too much (more than usual, I mean, and that's saying something!). Something was definitely suspicious, but nonetheless, I tried to forget about it and concentrate on something else; the Marauders nicknames.

There was something equally questionable about the names they called each other, and I was determined to figure out their meanings. The Marauders were definitely creative, but they were also a bit mad, and anyone who is mad, has a fault in their system, a fault which I knew I could figure out if I tried hard enough. I decided to start putting possible reasons down in a parchment.

_Peter, a.k.a. Wormtail - I agree completely with this nickname, he can be such a worm at times, but the tail part has got to be an exaggeration. We'll get back to this one._

_Sirius, a.k.a. Padfoot - I really have no clue about this one. Obviously it has something to do with his foot. Maybe pad meant paw...wow but that doesn't make sense. Another dead end, I guess._

_James, a.k.a. Prongs - That's a tough one. It could be referring to a stag, but it makes absolutely no sense at all. I know he likes stags, but I know that if I were him, I wouldn't go as far as using it for a nickname..._

_And last, but _definitely _not least, _

_Remus, a.k.a. Moony- "I could almost swear I've seen that name before"... but anyway, it might have to do something with the moon because he told me he likes the stars but... it just doesn't make sense! Oh well, I know I'll figure it out eventually, I always do._

xXxXx

All through out the week, I noticed that Remus began to constantly look sicker and sicker. It wasn't the flu or anything that was enough to keep him from attending most of his classes (though he did miss a few), but it was something that made him feel dreadful all the same. He looked as pale as I'd seen him and yesterday he went to the hospital wing.

The weirdest part of it all, though, was when I tried to visit him, thinking that I was being quite thoughtful in bringing him all the homework he'd missed. The other Marauders, however, wouldn't even let me step past the Hospital Wing's door. I'd quickly lost my temper with the recurring situation of having more and more questions arrive every day, and becoming even more frustrated with myself when answers were never presented.

I found solace after the particular Hospital incident in my own dormitory _studying_, if you can imagine. In fact, I was the only person in the girls' dormitory that was still awake, as the hours had flown by as I'd become immersed in the spell book of Human Transfiguration. Feeling slightly bored with the book after having read it for so many hours straight, I decided to go down to the empty Common Room, smiling in comfort as I remembered that I'd have it all to myself since everyone else was asleep.

Walking down the stairs, I jerked to a sudden stop as I heard the distinct sound of whispering. Slipping quietly down a bit further, I pressed myself up against the wall, praying to God that the shadows would immerse me. I wasn't sure who it would be, as it was so late in the night, when suddenly, all clues connected and the answer hit me; James.

I thought this to be extremely strange, because the only reason James and the other Marauders would be up so late in secret was if they were plotting or performing a prank. This was a horrible conclusion to come to, especially since they'd specifically promised that I would be involved in their next prank to make up for Sirius' case of being an extremely large, pompous, prat. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the portrait swing shut and all was silent again.

I waited for what seemed like numerous hours (and I have no doubt that it was, in fact, many hours that had passed). I'd already drunken five cups of coffee and was doing everything to keep myself fully awake. Thoughts were running faster than a Quidditch Chaser through my mind. What prank could take that long? It was this thought that helped me finally decide to look for them, the only problem was - I had no idea where they were.

I checked everywhere I could think of; the Great Hall, the area surrounding all House Common Rooms (specifically the Slytherin's), the dungeons (specifically Snape's classroom), the Owlry, the Astronomy Tower, the Kitchens...everywhere. I was just on my way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, having officially given up when, from the corner of my eye, I saw the double oak doors in the Entrance Hall were ever so slightly cracked open, something which was highly unusual in the normally sealed tight school.

I slipped outside and was startled so much that I jumped when I promptly heard a sound very familiar to that of an aching howl. I stiffened immediately as bits and pieces from a book I'd read began entering my mind. That wasn't just any howl. That just so happened to be the terrifying call of a werewolf… or I could be confusing it by a wolf… after all I never heard a werewolf call.

I had no idea that such creatures resided on school grounds, but comforted myself with that thought that even if they did, they were most likely deep within the Forbidden Forest. The howl had merely echoed...hopefully. As I walked further, I once again stopped when I heard another howl, this time much more clearly, and also, much closer.

I then noticed other distinct noises that weren't solely that common of werewolves. I could swear I heard the barking of a dog in the distance...except it wasn't exactly in the distance. More like it was directly in front of me, hardly a Quidditch Pitch distance away.

Hurriedly, I turned and ran farthest from where I'd seen the dog. Stumbling, I nearly fell as I climbed over a rather large hill, only to fall once I reached the top, but not of exhaustion or clumsiness, but of terror. I'd made it to the top only to see the actual werewolf trotting calmly in between the swinging branches of the infamous Whomping Willow. I tried my best to scream but found my voice had swiftly disappeared, right along with all my Gryffindor courage.

Allowing only my instincts to take over, I hastily crawled to the nearest tree and began climbing its branches in sheer desperation as both the dog and the werewolf neared closer to me. The werewolf nearly beat me to the highest branch as it thrust its paw out at my leg in an attempt to pull me down, but only succeeded in scratching just above my knee with its claws. Wishing only for the werewolf to leave me along, I yanked a piece of a branch loose and threw it with all the adrenaline I had left, watching in relieved satisfaction as the werewolf happily chased after it, forgetting about me completely.

Thoughts were rushing through my head faster than I could comprehend, and in a silent prayer for help, I looked up into the skies. That's when my eyes landed unceremoniously on the glowing, full moon.

_Moony_.

Things began clicking in my head all too rapidly. The signs were all there, why hadn't I seen then before. He'd been so uncomfortable when I'd brought up the book about werewolves, a book that was coincidentally written by an author that used the penname of _Moony_! The other Marauders wouldn't let me see him in the Hospital Wing and he started to become sick the week before the full moon...

Oh my god, Remus is a werewolf!

That didn't explain why the Guys were outside the grounds. James said he and the other Marauders were going to be with Remus for moral support, yet I know for certain that I hadn't seen any other person walking around, just a dog. Dog's had paws and on those they had a leather-like padding...

_Padfoot_!

I felt as if I was having a mental breakdown. It was too much information and feelings to process in such little time. Suddenly I heard the sound of a galloping...horse?

My head snapped up and I looked across the grounds searching for the newest creature. Finally, my eyes landed on what looked to be a deer...no wait, not a deer, a stag. James liked stags, but what a horrible nickname it would've been...

_Prongs_.

James was a stag? How was that possible, though? Animagus Transfiguration! "...the Transfiguration by which an Animagus takes his or her animal form, or reverts to human form from animal form..."That's why they were all outside! The bite of werewolves doesn't affect any other animals except humans, and it would make sense that the Marauders would do something illegal so they could keep Remus Company.

But wait, there's one more piece to the puzzle. _Wormtail_. I knew it was Peter, but why would that be the nickname? What animal has a tail that looks similar to worm...okay there is no such animal. Perhaps the nickname came from the way Peter acted or looked. Let's see, he had a pointed nose, a squeaky voice and pasty complexion...and he did act like a worm some of the time, though I would've suggested sneaky rat for a better name. Wait a second, rats have long, worm-like tails, pointed noses, _and_ they squeak. Aha!

I'd figured it all out and was reveling in my victory when the thought that they hadn't wanted me to know in the first place suddenly entered my mind. Did they think they couldn't trust me or something? As another howl erupted from both the werewolf and the dog, I realized that unless I acted soon, I could be stuck in the tree the rest of the night.

"_Accio_ broom," whispered as loud as I dared. Seconds later, my broom came flying towards me. I mounted it without hesitation and pushed off the tree branches, not once looking back as I flew back to my dorm room window. Climbing inside, I noticed for the first time that I was shaking from all the emotions. I didn't even bother to take off my cloak as I hurriedly climbed into my bed and thought the night's events over in my mind. Eventually, I dozed off and slept all the way till morning.

xXxXx

What do you all think, better? Be nice and review. I don't care if it says, "It's just okay," as long as you review. I am simply asking for a second of your computer time! Do me a favor and make your New Year's resolution to review my story more often!


	6. Chapter 6

Not J.K. Rowling... so don't sue me although I own other character you  
don't recognize. Those are mine. Please Read, Review, and give my story  
a chance! Or your computer is in danger. (That was a joke just so you  
know!)

You know who are my all time favorite people in the world right now?  
(YOU that is if you reviewed) IF not I hate you until you review  
(glaring  
at you muttering) click on the button! Oh and if you don't have an idea  
of what I am talking about... just review.

REVIEW

On with the story

Jen POV

I couldn't help but feel betrayed, after 2 weeks! For those 2 weeks I  
was restless, and WHO wouldn't be? Knowing that your best friend that  
you have known for about 14 years just didn't trust you. YOU of all  
people! "I have to get them to confess it to me… but how?" I said to myself.  
I decided to simply corner James and Sirius on playing a game of truth  
and dare. I couldn't help but feel guilty after all they kind of had a  
good reason for not telling me. Then again Remus should trust me and so  
should James.

I got dressed to start looking for them. I was lucky and found them  
right outside in the common room playing exploding snap. I started as  
casually as I could "so… are you guys bored?" they gave a grunt so I  
thought they probably meant "Duh!" I nodded and asked, "Hey why don't we play  
truth or dare?" (Jeez, way to be smooth)

They grunted again until Sirius smiled evilly and whispered something  
to James. I anticipated his thoughts and quickly added, "You can't dare  
me to kiss anyone I would never kiss or any inappropriate things I  
wouldn't do!" They gave me puppy eyes and I just rolled mine

"No and I call dibs on being first and no kissing the toilet or  
something of that sort… Anyway Sirius truth or dare?" he stood and said,  
"Truth." I smirked and said, "What is your deepest darkest secret?" he  
looked a bit shocked but said "I snogged an ugly girl." I laughed and said,  
"There has to be something bigger than that."

"Well I answered so now is my turn. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth" I said in a firm voice.  
"Tell me what you think about all the marauders." I raised an eyebrow  
and answered as vaguely as possible, "Okay, James is my best friend, my  
brother and he is very loyal. Now for you um… I think that you are…" He  
cut me off, "sexy, cute, fabulous, great butt?" I made a buzzer sound  
and said, "Try again. I think you are someone who always surprises me  
and is never boring" he looked offended and said, "LIAR!"

Then James smirked and said, "What about Remus?" I noticed he said it  
in this weird tone. I wonder what he meant by that weird tone but I let  
it go.

"What about him? He is nice, smart, mature (then I smirked, teasing)  
something you guys will never be! This is what most of the girls say  
about him I really don't know him that much I know he is smart and nice and  
easy to talk to but that is about it. You really don't need to know  
what I think of Peter."

"Actually…. what do you think?" Sirius said with a little curiosity in  
his voice

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well I don't trust him. I know what you are  
going to say. But he gives me the creeps and he is not that bright."  
James nodded understandingly and said, "Well if you just got to know him  
maybe…." I didn't even bother to let him finish that sentence "James  
you know me. I am stubborn, and I am normally right." He playfully acted  
offended, "Hey you asked me James!"

"Fine, I give up! Your turn"  
I smirked and said, "Fine, James, truth or dare?"  
He hesitated and smirked, "I know what kind of dares you can think of!  
So I pick dare."

I smiled innocently and said "Ok, you have to go drink water out of the  
guys toilet"

He suddenly looked worried and said in hope for mercy "um truth?"

I smirked and said, "Fine, tell me your deepest and darkest secret!"

Both Sirius and James were surprised by my answer "um how about another  
dare." I knew James couldn't lie to me. He looked over at Sirius who  
had a clueless face. James finally answered, "Fine I kissed Amanda ONCE"

"You're bluffing, and you can't deny it!" He looked nervous and said,  
"No, I'm not, ask Amanda" I told him, "You are bluffing, if Sirius knows  
is not a secret" Sirius looked confused, "It is!" Then I got up and  
said, "Look it up. It says a secret is a piece of information shared  
between 2 people when more people know this information is no longer a  
secret." (Not sure if that is true but whatever)

I couldn't believe it! Did they seriously think I was that stupid! That  
is it! I am telling them I know - wait I can say it here! I thought to  
myself. I took them both by the ear and said in an stern voice, "Move  
it!" they were complaining the whole way but after a while they finally  
shut up. Finally I came to a stop in front of the Room of Requirement.  
I made a simple place to talk to them. I gestured for them to sit them  
both down and said, "I KNOW!"

They looked at each other with a puzzled look on their faces.

I expected this, so I said, "Oh you know the last 2 weeks?"  
(Still clueless) "You are a Stag… and you are a Dog…. peter is a rat  
which I mean both ways. As for Remus he is a werewolf. Why didn't you  
trust me?" I seemed to have said everything so fast…. but they seemed to  
get every word I told them.

They looked shocked. Just plain and simple, I took them by surprise.  
They finally manage to say something "When?" (James) "How did you find  
out?" (Sirius.)

I answer quickly "well one night I was up studying and I heard voices  
that belong to you guys, I thought you were going to prank someone  
without me so I waited for you to come back so I could yell at you. When you  
didn't come back I got worried so I looked for you everywhere. Except  
for outside. I checked and I didn't see you guys so I decided to walk  
for a bit when I heard a dog howl.

I thought it might be a wolf then I started to hear noises come closer  
and closer until I got scared. I turned around and there was a  
werewolf. That's how I got this huge scratch" I rolled up my jeans letting them  
look…they looked at each other and said, "THERE was a werewolf, I  
thought it was just a legend!"

I was tried of them playing stupid, "Don't think I am stupid I know is  
Remus. I mean you guys would have transformed if you were the werewolf  
by the time you got out of the dorms. It was late and Remus had to go  
see his aunt right… at least that is what YOU told me…. While Remus said  
his mother had cancer and he had to visit her THE same day as the  
werewolf was out. I know not even you guys would be stupid enough to be out  
while a werewolf is transforming! So you had to be an animagi right?  
Simply because werewolf bites don't affect animals and then I had to  
climb a tree and saw a dog and a deer." James looked conflicted for a  
moment, then blurted out, "Actually a stag." I smirked, "I rest my case"  
Sirius stepped on his foot, hard.

Sirius then said, "We'll do anything, just please don't say anything.  
Please! I swear if you do I will personally-" I snorted, "Jeez, did you  
seriously think I would do something that drastic? I was just mad you  
guys didn't trust me enough. Remus is my friend too and I can help him  
too. I'm also a… (You know what she is going to say right?)" James said,  
"You can't say anything to Remus. You know he has to be able to tell  
you" I tried to interrupt  
"But I am a- you know what, you're right, but just mind telling me  
there are dangers outside next time. Oh and I promise I will act like I  
know nothing. Just stop talking behind my back" They agreed and we went  
outside. Deep down I thought it would be weird to be around him but he  
was still good old Remus.

October came sooner that I would have liked… I gave Remus a book called  
"Defending Yourself from Idiotic Wizards," some weirdo wrote it but I  
figured it would be useful against James and Sirius and he would also  
get a good laugh out of reading it.

James gave him a weird book. It was black leather and on the cover it  
said THE MARAUDERS. It was empty they probably wanted him to write their  
life story or something, or maybe it was an enchanted journal. Note to  
self: ask him later.

Sirius gave him a bunch of Zonko's products.

Lastly Peter gave him 5 half eaten chocolate frog boxes… not much to  
say after that.

The year flew by faster than I would have imagined. In December I  
started studying for the O.W.L.s with Lily and sometimes with Amanda too. Of  
course every day at 5 James would come and annoy Lily until she wanted  
to kill him. Just yesterday we were peacefully studying when at 5 o  
clock sharp he was already standing beside lily. She tried her hardest to  
ignore him but he got on her nerves so easily. He would poke her until  
she snapped and yelled at him.

Things got ugly when James said "Evans, you want to kiss me. You know I  
am hot." Do I really need to say what happen? Oh all I will say is oh  
boy was he a dead man. Fortunately we got kicked out of the library  
before Lily could do anything. She stormed of somewhere… not sure where,  
just somewhere.

That same night I came back to the common room late… I had just gone  
for a private walk. When I came back I saw James in a sofa looking  
puzzled about something. I should be used to it, but he looked different. I  
sat beside him and said, "Hey!" He jumped; I had never seen him like  
this. He then said, "Oh! It's only you." I smiled and said sarcastically,  
"Well hello to you too." he laughed then went back into his trance.

I jumped in front of him saying, "Earth to James?" I finally snapped  
and said, "Are you even listening to me!" he snapped to attention and  
said, "Did you say something?"

I laughed and said, "Okay this is not funny. Something is wrong. Are  
you sick?" he just smiled and said "No, I might be sick but it's just I  
think I l-l-li-lik-like Evans."

I had to smile. I had known this for years. I can't believe how blind  
and thick James is at times. I said in disbelief, "I can't believe you  
never knew. I knew that before I met her." He looked a bit startled, yet  
he was intrigued and asked, "How?" I smirked, "I'm a girl, therfore I  
know everything-so all those times of asking her out you didn't mean it"  
he hesitated and said nervously "um no…." I hit him. He yelled in pain,  
and complained,

"What was that for? I didn't do anything!"

I just shrugged, "For being a guy and an idiot. You know you just made  
your chances worse!" He frowned, "But what can I do? How can I get her  
to like me?" I had to hug him, he seemed so innocent. He pushed me and  
said, "What was that for?" I smiled, "You're growing up. I've waited so  
long for that… Okay well you are not exactly grown up yet but you are  
in your way to being all adult-like." He laughed I told him, "You know  
maybe if you stopped…"

After that I noticed he fell asleep on my shoulder. How was I getting  
out of this? I went and got my broom and I took James to the closest  
window to find it closed I knocked and Sirius made a huge scene and said,  
"Have you come to recite your undying love for me?" I said, "Oh yes, I  
can't live without you! How did you know? BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! Now put him  
in bed will you? He weights a ton." That was the last I said to him  
before going to sleep.  
The O.W.Ls were stressful but the marauders and Lily made it all  
better.

That summer I had to endure the horrible Aunt Marge who is still  
without a husband. (Now I understand why). She is the kind of person who  
should have a school for MANNERS!

When I was five I was forced to go until I was 13, along with James  
that's partly because James and I were invited (more like forced to  
attend) to dinner parties and special events and our parents decided it was  
probably time for us to learn that kind of stuff so James and I really  
hate Aunt Marge. My family is mostly dead so the Potters are kind of  
like my real family and Aunt Marge is a Potter… I had to spend the whole  
summer with Aunt Marge; it was horrible. She made me go to like 50  
dinner parties and she made one that for some reason had lots and lots of  
guys of my age and I felt like I was being muggle advertised or  
something.

Luckily I found guys I actually knew from Hogwarts like Amos Diggory he  
was nice. We talked for a long while, although most of it was spent  
arguing why our house team would win. Everyone finally left, luckily I was  
leaving in 2 more days and I would have to arrive early to my house  
(well James house since mom had been called to an emergency in France and  
dad was very busy lately).

I arrived to find they (James and Sirius) had gone to Remus's house. I  
was kind of bummed, and then I remember there was a full moon tomorrow  
so I understood. I had a lot more fun alone in that humongous house  
considering there was a huge library there, and Mrs. Potter took me  
shopping.

Amanda came to visit, we mostly talked about our summer and she said,  
"YOU TALKED TO AMOS! No bloody way!" I was a bit taken back I said,  
"What? Is it not possible that he talked to me or something?" she laughed,  
"No it's just he is Amos and 4/6 of the female population, if not more,  
already hate you cause you are such good friends with the top 3 guys  
and you just became friends with the fourth."

So um REVIEW! Not that I am desperate (wait yes I am) but still reviews  
are nice (very nice) and people who review are super nice (okay over  
using nice but is getting your attention ANYWAY just R&R)

Next chapter is a new year in Hogwarts just so you know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not J.K. Rowling**

_**Thanks to my really loyal reviewers if not then SHAME ON YOU! Lazy people who can't PUSH a BUTTON!**_

**_On with the story…_**

Jen's POV 

A new year had started and my summer was miserable. To start of I had to stay at aunt Marge's house. I was amazed by how many diner parties I had to attend. I guess I must stop rambling about something that my great author (moi lol) told you last chapter.

I was standing in front of the Hogwards Express wondering what this year would unfold an behold (that sound weird but it rhymes). I wasn't sure where James and the other Maurders would be so I figured I would look for them around the station.

10 minutes later I was tired and still couldn't find any of the maurders or lily for that matter. I figured lily stayed at Amanda's house and Amanda probably dragged Lily at the station early. I signed and collapsed sitting on my trunk. I took a rubber band and put my hair in a messy bun. After a while I stood up and found Amos Digory. I stood there for a moment not knowing weather to say hi, or to just keep walking, or just stand like an idiot in my case.

I didn't have to wait long because Amos said, "hi Jen" then he added "just wait until quidditch season starts! Hupleffuf will kick Gryffindors ass" I smirked "I will like to see you try… and fail miserably" he stopped and said, "well we will see..." "How Gryffindor wins" he stood there glaring while I couldn't help but smile.

After that I was about to board the train when I hear out of the blue "Jen over here!" I turned around and found James, Sirious, Remus and Peter. I smiled and hugged James first and then hit him in the back of the head hard "I HAD TO ENDURE AUNT MARGE" Sirious, and Remus stood there saying "You have an aunt?" James explained while saying "jeez! Auch! Sorry! Anyway no, aunt Marge is my aunt but since she is practically part potter she calls her that" then Sirious said "OH I get it! NOPE don't get it" I laughed and simply said, "Lets just go!" they nodded and said, "We have a surprise"

I was scared and nervous so I said, "If is anything that I will go run away scared you will pay!" they nodded and took me to a compartment and I said "you go first" since nothing happened I got inside the compartment and it was…. Empty! I looked everywhere to make sure it was zonko product free. I then sat down and then said, "so what is the big deal about THIS compartment" they smiled "it looks normal right?" I glared at them and said, "Yes… go on" "well we charmed it so that only maurders could come inside" I was very confused so I repeated "a the point of you telling me this is…" Sirious hit his forehead and said "this means we are trusting you like a maurder dolt" I laughed "oh yeah anyone could have figured THAT out."

Remus made a tiny effort not to laugh and simply turned back to his book. I smiled and smirked "so this year what are you guys doing. I mean what are we doing. Although I won't do any work" Remus laughed "you think of the plan that is enough work" I smiled and said "yup thank you" then Peter stood "hey how come I always do the dirty work" I said "do you really want to know" he stood up and said "yes" I opened my truck and took out a note book and read it "1 no one suspects we will make you do the dirty work 2 you are the best maurder. (Gave him a sweet smile)" Peter blushed and said "thanks" I then whispered something to Remus "3 I am too smart" he started chuckling quietly behind his book.

After that I told them about all Aunt Marge made do and me go to like 100 diner parties. I could tell I was boring them but I wasn't about to stop until they said so. Sirious and James finally said, "So summer was not good got it." I laughed then I stopped said, "now lets get down to business okay! what are we doing? And if you don't even have an idea then you are truly lazy" James yelled, "hey! For your information we have a plan and it involves…" "Yes… it involves" Sirious then said, "let him finish woman!" I snapped and said "fine out with it then!" James finally finished "cheese on the slythering table!" I stood quiet thinking until I said, "nah and eww! Here is what we will do…" James then said on his defense "it doesn't suck!"

I smirked "do you want Evans to laugh or to scream?" James sat quietly and I nodded "exactly anyways I don't think it sucks, but it needs something else. Hear my idea... first Sirious will give some bimbo this movie star kiss in front of every body! Then Macdonagal will go ballistic and stand up saying "Mr. Black detention... blah, blah" and then we drop cheese at her or water if you like and then the great hall will be laughing and then no one will suspect we are going to do anything so is the perfect opportunity to do anything we got the element" "of surprise" Remus finished cutting me off.

I smiled and said "then we can strike on our enemies who are…" Peter finished for me "Snivellious, and Sirious' cousins" Then I said "exactly but I am not talking about cheese any more. See we have the opportunity to strike one of them so… you decide, but I should add that there is a whole year ahead of us to make snivellious life hell. Although he hasn't done anything YET so I suggest we go with Bellatrix" Sirious nodded "oh sweet I get to make her pay so how exactly is she going to pay?" "Umm… that I didn't think of maybe we could put her on the puppet charm nah too much…. any suggestions?"

AFTER 5 minutes Sirious spoke up "I remember she was allergic to roses" I smirked and said quietly "nah we'll use than on valentines day we… the one thing that bugs her too much" Remus suggested "well when James turned lily's hair purple and made it stick up like she had just been electrocuted got her mad" I smiled "we can do a spell similar to that but it should last longer. Oh god I got her perfect plan!"

Sirious got exited like a puppy and said "what!" I smirked and said "it would be a scandal if James or peter went after Macdonagal cheese thing to the slythering table and said "Bellatrix STOP SENDING ME LOVE LETTERS " I bet every slythering will stop talking to her oh and they should have a red hair colour changing potion to splash at her face or we could do a spell that makes thousands of letters go down on the slythering table. I suggest they say really stupid things" Sirious said "that is perfect but who is better James or Peter" James said nervously "I'll be busy getting the cheese up so peter could you" peter said "sure why not" I looked at my right hand looking at my wrist watch to acknowledge what time it was and found Remus would miss the meeting if he didn't hurry "Remus YOUR meeting"

He ran faster than the wind while I spoke "I am going to go see Amanda. I'll see you at the feast, and I think I have some potion for hair colour all you have to do is mix a bit of colour the instructions are on our potions book page 30 and there is a charm to multiply parchments on our charms book page 100" they nodded.

Before I left Sirious stated, "just so you know I am going to date every cute girl in the 5-7 year by the end of hogwards" I smiled and said, "I suppose you have a list?" To my surprise he actually had a list and it seemed quite long. I looked through it and said, "how come lily and I are not in this list?"

They all went pale and said, "um well maurders have a code that states that you can't date the girl another maurder likes unless you have their permeation after they have gotten over them" I looked puzzled "well that explains lily but what about me?" they looked at each other and said "well we promise that no maurder would never date a relative of a maurder" I smirked "that still doesn't explain" Sirious then said "okay fine peter likes you" I looked terrified and then smirked "fine peter look at me directly in the eye and say Sirious is not lying" like I suspected peter started sweating and I deduced "liars you promise you would tell me everything but I'll let this go!"

Amanda POV (I promised it a long time ago)

I was very bored and sleepy. WHO wouldn't be when Lily woke me up at 5 bloody in the morning? And she took of to go to the prefect's meeting early (30 minutes early). She is my best friend and all but some times she can be a bit insane. Just when I was about to drift to sleep Jen burst on the compartment. I became fully aware but was still very cranky and said; "HEY where were you?" She smiled and said, "You haven't slept those 4 more hours right? Oh and for your information I was helping the guys do this years entrance"

Although I will deny it to my grave I really love the pranks the maurders pull. Yes, a lot of them are insensitive but many are incredible. Lily would kill me if I said this, and Sirious would just get a bigger ego. Now Sirious Black has issues…. Well, he alone is not so bad… WHAT am I saying he is a menace! And word around the train is he plans to date EVERY CUTE GIRL and that means sooner or later he will ask me and I really hate him but is only because of the way he things of girls as a little toy that he gets tired of in a week.

I can't say that is my case I just runaway from relationships because…. I … because …well I don't know, but I don't get tired of the guys I just think they see me as only a pretty face and I hate that! I am also smart, and I am really good at sports. Why can't they see the real me who is fun and smart.

I noticed Jen started saying "AMANDA where are you? Earth to Amanda" I snapped out of my trance and said, "you were saying" she looked at me suspiciously and said "where you thinking of someone?" I laughed "who?" She put on a very elegant accent and said "mmm I think you are provably thinking about s----" before she could finish we heard a commotion outside. We both smiled and next thing you know we were fighting to get outside.

When we finally came outside we couldn't see anything. After much pain we got through. We saw the 3 Maurders being horrible to Snape as usual. Since Remus who normally controls them was still in the perfects meeting there was no one to stop them. Jen provably thought the same thing as me and started to tell James and Sirious

"GUYS what did Snape do to deserve the magical wedgy?" they looked in the floor James said "he called us snobs" I smirked "well last time I heard you were all those things is not Snape's fault he has courage to say it!" Jen had to fight the urge to laugh, while they glared at me. Sirious said in their defense "hey! Who asked you anyways." As always I started an argument with Sirious. Luckily Jen was calm and was defending Snape. "Take that jinx of him NOW!"

James reluctantly put him down making him fall. Jen went over to him and said, "need hand" he snapped at her "I don't need anyone's help specially yours!" Jen looked as if she could kill him but she stopped herself saying calmly " Didn't mean to cause you so much trouble" he turned away and said "thanks mud blood and mud blood lover's friend" James looked as if he was about to strangle Snape but Jen made a hand gesture to stop. Jen just said "Snape I think you should go to your compartment now, or you will know someone that is worse than James" Snape turned to face her and said arrogantly "and who might that be?" In less than a second Jen took her wand. The tip of her wand was touching his neck as she said, "me and my wand now I never want that word said to lily got it!" Snape didn't say anything but jen simply said, "go"

Lily, Remus, Amos and the heads had just gotten through I stopped lily before she could scream at James (I secretly think she likes to). I said calmly "Lily stop Jen took care of everything, Snape no longer has the wedgy and Jen already screamed at James" Amos said teasing jen "impressive… for a beginner" She laughed and said "yeah just like your flying" he glared and said "okay well I have to go" the heads seemed relieved. I think is because they fear one thing with their job and that would be the maurders. They always do pranks and always get away unseen. Everyone knows they did it but there is no evidence… so they NEVER get caught since the 3rd year it has been like that.

The heads thanked Jen and left. Jen turned to face Remus and lily "hey how was the meeting" Remus simply said "well thanks to you the meeting was cut short so thank you!" lily laughed and said "yes I quite agree see this year the heads are boyfriend and girlfriend. They kept staring at each other and kept staring at each other and kissing each others nose we got nothing done they started making out in middle of the meeting." James stepped up and said "well you know how about you me in a broom closet how about it?" Lily immediately left and closed her compartment door Jen and I laughed while I said "sorry James better luck next time"

_**SO how was this chapter? I am proud of my reviewers but could you spare a tiny amount of your time and review! Although I completely understand if you can't but that doesn't mean I won't be glaring at you. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Not J.K. ROWLING! YOU PEOPLE SHOULD GET THE POINT BY NOW.

Jen's POV

I could see James starting to get depressed. I couldn't blame him, it must be horrible to like someone so much and have them hate you… no matter what you do. I sometimes wished I could understand how he felt so I could know what to say or do. I have never felt so useless in my entire life. Sirius, as normal, started poking me until I growled, "Grow up!"

Sirius was certainly not expecting me to snap so easily. I calmed down, "Sorry didn't mean to snap like that." Remus analyzed me and asked, "You are thinking aren't you?" I smiled; "Um… well technically the human brain works 24/7… so it is a good sign if I do." He blushed, "No! I mean you are thinking deeply...lost in your thoughts perhaps?" I laughed, lying once again, "No I was analyzing the feast. To know at what time we have to do everything and I just think that maybe McGonagall is getting suspicious about me," James asked, "What makes you think that?" I smiled, "Oh it's just only a bone head wouldn't notice that I hang out with you guys… and if you think about it you guys don't let just anyone talk to you so maybe they have caught on that I have a huge part on all the pranks" Sirius had a look of wonder on his face, "You know she might be on to something. I VOTE WE KICK HER OUT...ow" he shortly screamed after I pinched him my hardest

I noticed Remus had been quiet for a long time. I sighed, "What do you think Remus?" Remus blushed once again and said, "Well, I doubt any one knows. For one you are friends with Lily and everyone knows that most of her friends hate our guts. Second of all YOUR mothers are friends, in any case you can just say that your mother keeps on asking you to pass on things to James to his mother and if they ask why you talk to us and things, just say that I tutor you in something." I smiled, "Remus  
you're a genius! Anyway are you done with the letters?"

Sirius said, "Well… Not exactly, see, Tiffany came took me to an empty compartment, and James was playing wizard chess with Peter. Then I came back and Snivellus came… so… we actually haven't started yet." I took a deep breath and said, "Oh lord, trust the marauders to not do ANYTHING if I just leave them for 10 bloody minutes! Anyway give me a piece of parchment and I will start." Sirius and James scared handed me a quill and the paper. I analyzed the quill and said, "Can anyone open my  
trunk and take my colour quills?"

They looked at me strangely but they knew better than to question me, so James took them out. Sirius was the brave one to ask, "What are you doing? Why do you need colour quills?" I smiled and said, "What would you say if Bellatrix used a perfumed, colour mushy letter? You would laugh even harder and that is what I am doing. I am making her look as girly as I can." They tried to see what I was writing, but failed. After 10 minutes I had done 4 samples of letters and handed 1 to each. They stood there and said, "Who knew you were so mushy… YOU of all people!" I laughed, "It's a gift, what can I say? So, is it mushy enough?" Remus  
started laughing, "Definitely a year she won't forget." I smiled glad that he liked it, "That's was what I was going for."

They started making copies of the letters and soon we had everything ready to go. We went our separate ways so they could arrive to Hogwarts before anyone could see them. I caught up with Lily and Amanda and said, "Hey." Lily was still rambling on and on about why she would never ever, ever go with James on a date. I think Lily complains about James as much as James daydreams about her.

Amanda finally got desperate and muttered something so a piece of masking tape appeared on Lily's mouth. I started laughing when I noticed how quiet it was. After making Lily swear she would stop going on and on about James we took the duct tape the muggle way. After that we entered Hogwarts. I looked up and saw James in place with about 3 buckets of cheese, Remus had a sack that was enchanted to be bottom less so the lets see… 10 of cards I stuck in there were able to fit. Sirius was already  
buttering up some Ravenclaw. Everything was ready …except Peter who wasn't moving.

Pretty soon everyone got in their seats and Sirius took the girl and gave her the perfect movie star kiss in front of every body. By now  
EVERYONE was staring from McGonagall to Sirius. McGonagall screamed, "Mr. Black put that girl down this instant!" Sirius dropped the girl in the floor everyone started laughing silently when they heard the girl say, "Ow!"

Next thing you know, James dropped the cheese and everyone gasped suppressing their laughter, afraid of what McGonagall would do. Next thing you know Dumbledore started chuckling and gave the approval for many to laugh hysterically. McGonagall screamed the loudest she had ever heard her scream, "POTTER!"

James started laughing like mad; you could even see tears falling down. I nudged Peter to get up but he whispered, "I can't I-I am too shy!" I was about to scream! If I didn't do something everything would be ruined and that something had to be done like NOW.

I started to look around and spotted Amos. I smiled diabolically, "Hey Amos! psst Amos." He finally turned around and said, "What?" I smiled "can you do me a favor?" He smirked, "Sure …but you have to say Hufflepuff are going to win this year." I turned scarlet and said, "NEVER! Just please (he smiled and I just wanted to punch him) oh fine! Hufflepuff are better than Gryffindors now… do this go, to the Slytherin table, and tell Bellatrix to stop sending you love letters, and go now."

HA who was laughing now? Now it was HIS turn to turn scarlet.

He went and, I have to give it to him. Boy was Bellatrix embarrassed! That was NOTHING compared to when Remus let go of the all the letters. People started laughing and saying oh my god. I don't think I ever seen someone turn so red. The thing was, I didn't know whether it was from anger or embarrassment. Yes, I might have gone very far but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Everyone was laughing and then Bellatrix screamed "SIRIUS!"

At the same time McGonagall screamed, "BLACK, POTTER, and LUPIN! You have gone too far this time I will take several points of Gryffindor! I'll let you know this time you have gone too far. You might be looking at expulsion!" (A/N: DUN DUN DA LOL!)

I just felt horrible and stood up not thinking about what I would say. McGonagall looked at me and said in a very mad voice "SIT DOWN" I was terrified, but my Gryffindor courage didn't fail me, "NO they didn't do anything it- it was all my idea…"

_**I know this is short but at least you get a chapter and I have my first cliffhanger. Muah hahahahaha review! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than Jen Amanda and a couple other characters. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling

**_NO ONE REVIEWED SHAME ON ALL OF YOU!_**

Well I understand is not the best time to be going to fan fiction with so many things to do. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I AM NOT MAD AT ALL OF YOU! I'll live just review this time and I'll be a happy gal again. I think I should never use the word gal again I mean is one letter away from gay… (No offense to anyone who is or knows…. I'll just shut up…)

* * *

Chapter 9… I THINK… Jen's POV

Next morning it was strangely one. It looked as if the WHOLE school had been hypnotized. All you heard where whispers all over the place wherever I walked by. I don't know how James is always so, so just so calm! Is amazing, simply amazing! People have said just about everything about him and doesn't that bother him at all! I went to talk to Amanda and Lily later that day. All they said was I shouldn't worry because in Hogwarts there is always something new to talk about by the next 4 days.

Then it was lunch. As normally the maurders except for Remus was stuffing their faces with food. Amanda had barely touched her food and started talking to me while I ate. She started casually and asked "so now that you are officially 16 you are allowed to date right?" I nodded then she said, "Then why don't you?"

I put my fork down realizing boys were just about the last thing in my mind. "Um I don't know" Amanda was suddenly grinning like a mad scientist and said, "so how about I match you up?"

I had just taken a drink of water and immediately started choking and then a little later curiosity rushed over me and I asked "who are you planning to set me up with?" Amanda smirked evilly and said "I don't know maybe a Ravenclaw how about Henry he is nice and smart… but he hates quidditch…. I don't know I'll think of something"

I think there was just too much in my head and not very surprising I bumped into someone. I am normally very graceful; but today it wasn't the first time I had bumped into someone. NO I had bumped into a 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th year.

To stop my rambling I bumped into none other than Amos Digory; at first we both yelled, "Watch it!" Although the minute we saw who we bumped into we simply got up and said something along the lines, "It was my fault sorry" and walked our separate ways.

Then Amos just turned around and yelled "hey park do you want to go out some time?" I stood in shock and stood thinking "what just happened? Then again why not? He is cute, smart, good at quidditch 1 date won't do a difference.

Amos had already left. Bloody great just when I got out of my thinking state, I figured it was destiny he left so I should just let things be.

Later that day I was on my way to the dormitories to get my potions book when I noticed the stairs had moved and now they went to the 3rd floor. I wasn't much for patience at the moment so I decided to take an 'alternative route'. As I was walking I tripped myself and someone was able to rescue me from hitting the floor very hard. I looked upon the eyes of my shining knight find Amos Digory's soft blue eyes! (I am sure I was blushing a lot) He slowly was returning me to my upright position. He turned around and left with no more to say. I yelled, "Hey Digory is your offer still opened?" He smiled and simply nodded and said "tomorrow next Hogsmade weekend"

I was heading to dinner when James and Amanda said "YOU JUST SAID YES TO THE ENEMY! (**JAMES**) HOTTEST GUY IN HUPPLEFFUF! (**AMANDA!)" **I wondered how they found out so fast when it had just happened 5 minutes ago... Something tells me I DO NOT want to know! I simply answered to James "I followed the advice Amanda; she told me to go out with a guy and Amos is the only guy I know other than you the maurders. He asked me out and I just said yes. What is so wrong with that? I mean he is good-looking, smart, nice, and he likes quidditch. So I just go with him to a date and just talk to him enough to finish the date and then I just say that I didn't feel a connection and done." James was looking at Amanda with what looked fire on his eyes not those hypnotizing hazel eyes.

I started eating and pretty soon... until Sirius started making sick comments of what would happen if I kissed Amos. I tried to stay positive and talked to someone who wouldn't try to make me puke and that would be lily if she weren't saying "NO I'LL NEVER EVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" I think she used that excused 3 times this week...I think he is going over board now with the asking her out/ falling in love with me thing.

I figured I should try to talk to Remus who seemed to be the most normal at the moment...

Since I had lost my appetite with Sirius comments I donated my food to the stuffing celebration of the traditional contest Sirius and James host every Friday at dinner. I got up and sat beside Remus then I noticed he hadn't even touched his plate he was reading. I started to say "um Remus I was just wondering if you were still on the face of this earth" Remus noticed that I was being sarcastic and said "No why?" I glared and said, "Why else just making sure I mean you haven't even touched your food" Remus put his book down and said "well what do I own you talking to me?" I fiddled with my hair and started "Well I came here to say hi and ask what was happening with you lately I mean we haven't talked in so long…"

Remus and I started telling each other about the summer then there was the point where he asked "so are the rumors true?" I raised an eyebrow "what rumors?" he smiled and said, "Amos Digory asked you out and you said yes." I looked at the ground "um it isn't a rumor is true" He simply made this noise and went back to reading. I couldn't help but feel I had done something wrong considering Lily was moodier than usual and was avoiding me.

**Lily's POV**

I was walking to potions when I saw Jen. I was waving hi but I was ignored so I followed her knowing I had a lot of time before I would be late. I kept on following her when I saw Jen tripped and none other than Amos Digory caught her. I doubt she relies how lucky she is… Then what happened next really confused me they went their separate ways when Jen turned around and said "hey Digory is your offer still opened" Amos smiled and said "yes Hogsmade" truthful I didn't really hear the rest. It doesn't take anyone to put 2 and 2 together. SHE WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH AMOS.

I ran. I just ran as soon as I could to the girls' bathroom. I cried knowing what it felt to have my heart broken BY MY BEST FRIEND! I didn't think she was my best friend anymore…. NO James provably put her up to this. Well 2 can play that game I'll just steal Amos from her and will humiliate her. (**Keep reading… is not as bad as it sounds**)

I shouldn't really be this mad but is hard not to she just took him and she doesn't even like him. Amanda is happy because she thinks they are the perfect couple I really don't know what to think! But I just can't stand being near Jen... for now because I break to tears. I shouldn't do anything I mean I never even told Jen I liked Amos if not she would have provably backed down just for me.

I can't really blame Amos he is after cute and what would he see on me. Jen on the other hand is really pretty…. She even has Remus liking her but like most people she is blind… (**I was just joking before I just thought you should know that she is normal and want to choke people at some point.)**

**Remus POV**

As always I am the good guy who lost the girl…. Life is really unfair. I can't say I would really do anything about my feelings even if she were free. I know that you by now have a very bad first impression of me and well I just have 1 thing to say WHO ASKED YOU! Sorry not in the best mood right now. To start of I feel horrible for falling for one of my best friends, secondly that girl is like James' sister. If I were to go out with her he would provably never talk to me. I would hate myself if James stopped talking to me so even if she was free and I found the courage in me I would still have to let it go… I relies I needed to talk to someone desperately so I went to Casanova. I would have gone to Peter if he knew anything about women…CAN'T BELIEVE I AM ASKING HIM FOR ADVICE!

Next morning 

I was lucky and James had woken up extra early to go bug Lily in the library. I just he will return with a huge bruise somewhere. Anyway back to the point Peter sleeps like a rock so all I had to do was wake Sirius up… It took me a while but I figured it out I simply screamed "Sirius Amanda wants to lose something tonight" In less than I expected Sirius woke up and said "you are joking!" I laughed at his quick reaction and said "yes" Sirius glared at me and then went back to his childish self and said, "So what do I own you disturbing my beauty sleep?"

I laughed once again "I have to talk to you about something very serious so promise you will be the most mature you can about it" Sirius raised and eyebrow and said jokingly "well I can't promise that but I don't know why I have to be boring just so you can talk to me about who knows what…. OH GOD MOONEY TELL ME YOU AREN'T GAY" I turned tomato red and said "no you psychopath I come to talk to you about a girl and I assure you I am 100 percent strait." Sirius was by now under the bed and said "Moony old pal... can I come out now…" I hit my forehead and said "Sirius be serious for just one moment would you?" Sirius smiled and said "HELLO my name is Sirius of course I will be me" I hit my forehead and said "NEVER ever say that joke again! Now can I talk to you is really important"

Sirius finally got the message and sat down like a grown person should and said "what is the matter you can tell me I am all ears and all Sirius" I laughed and said "See I um I like someone who is called I well I don't know how to say it but I... (A/N: ANOTHER GOOD CLIFFY... idiot) l---li---ke J--Jen"

Sirius laughed.

I knew this was a bad idea I should listen to that voice in my head that said, "Don't do it Remus! REALLY don't do it" I hit Sirius in the head and he stopped laughing to say

"It took you that long to figure you liked her jeez you are supposed to be the smart one! So you like her. So what is the big problem because I am blind to what it might be?"

I looked at the floor and said "well if you haven't heard Amos asked her out and she said yes so I can't do anything about her and even if I did I would have to tell James and take a risk of him hating me forever and even if those weren't a problem I have no clue how she would react about the furry little problem. Even if she knew about it I don't think I would take rejection well… What if I lose her friendship…?" By now Sirius cut me off and said, "Oh god moony you worry as much as James talk about Evans EYES! GET A HOLD OF yourself! Let me get this strait: you are worried about what James will think... I can fix that. You want her to like you or to know without having to ask... I can fix that too; about the furry little problem well I think you should know" Then he ran…. I am Serious he ran and I went after him in fright of he doing something stupid.

Who am I kidding he ALWAYS does something stupid! I noticed he was going to the library so I started thinking, "He has finally lost it why would he go to the library… UNLESS HE IS GOING TO TELL JAMES!" I ran as fast as I could but it wasn't enough as Sirius was always better than every single one of us at running.

Before I knew it he was nowhere to be seen and then I bumped into some one or shall I say I bumped into2 people who were James and Sirius smirking madly. Before I could run they took me to the room of requirements. Sirius guarded the door and said, "He knows Remus problem solved."

James laugh and simply told me "Remus you should have told me I might hate it if you talk about Jen as if I talk about Evans but I understand… what did you think I was going to do kill you?...don't answer that now I hate to say this because I sound like a father but there is just something I don't like about Amos so I suggest we make a plan to make Jen realize she is madly in love with you"

I don't think is possible to turn less red than I was but then I retorted "this is coming from the guy who wants to make lily Evans fall in love with you for the last 5 years I want her to like me not kill me" Sirius laughed and James said "look you want my help or not" I nodded reluctantly and said "Just tell me 1 reason why I should go with your idea" James chuckled while saying "I have known Jen for all my life the plan is flawless" I never thought of it that way but either way I gave up and said "fine what is this 'BRILLIANT' so called plan of yours" …….

* * *

_**Good cliff eh? Well I hope so…. Sorry I took so long I just couldn't find the edge I wanted and there are exams… Hate school…. Well I am already working on the next chapter **_

**_REVIEW !_ **

**_R N_ **

**_E O_ **

**_V W_ **

_**I !**_

_**E !**_

_**W !**_

_**Push that button and you will make my day oh come on I will even throw in a free quote "treat others as you want to be treated!" so review if you want reviews people!**_


	10. the real 10 chapter

**Hi…. again! I have to tell you I been kidnapped by aliens and I was brainwashed to want to stop writing. I can't believe it either. I also can't believe one person reviewed the new chapter. I am sorry I was talking crazy talk… and I was having a bad day. Anyway REVIEW & READ! Also, I want to tell you this chapter is not focused so much in Jen but I added some of Lily and James and Remus in there. **

**Roses are red violets are blue you may notknow this but it's not mine and neigther is yours! well unless is J.K. Rowlingherself**

**ohI really don't own Harry Potter is all J.K. ROWLING'S! (I know, I knowI suck at poetry so much!) **

Last chapter

"Fine what is this '_BRILLIANT'_ so called plan of yours"…

**The REAL 10th chapter **

…James then said brightly "Make her jealous. If I know something is that Jen is very jealous and normally relies what is under her nose. All you have to do is go out with another girl and sit back and relax" I sat there taking in all this information and said, "okay I'll do it but what girl am I going to go out with…." Sirius then said "Oh I can take care of that just what kind of personality should we get… aha the smart bimbo that is sweet and doesn't mind being used got it I think I got the perfect candidate and she will say yes I am talking about Melissa Roberts" I nodded and asked "so I won't do anything right?" James stopped "actually you have to advertise her just say to Jen how wonderful Melissa is and all and how you think she might be the one. Oh and bug her about any sort of trouble you can think of… like ask her if you should kiss her in the first date and junk" I nodded and said "you sure it will work?" the grinned and said "of course it will"

**Jen's POV the date... **

It was a Sunday afternoon when I realized it was time to leave. I didn't pay much attention on my appearance... and I decided that if Amos didn't like the easy going then he wasn't worth my time. I ignored any comment Amanda gave me because I seemed to feel having makeup is like putting on a mask and not being true to you.

I meet him in the great hall with several whispers and dirty looks... AMANDA AND HER BIG MOUTH! She provably found out and told EVERYONE!

After eating breakfast I said goodbye to James after hearing the I will beat the pulp out of him if he does and how I should be careful and you know that; he cares but what he thinks I am someone who will let other walk over me! I just felt bad and thought I needed some experience. Well that is beside the point because I am going soon.

I reached the hupplefuf table and asked Amos if he was ready. After we left we jumped in one of the carriages with both of us keeping as quiet as possible and not talking unless if was necessary. When we reached our destination Amos asked what I wanted to do... "Well I need a quill and I wanted to go to honey dukes but other than that I don't really want to go anywhere."

Amos nodded and we directed to the quill store and I bought what I needed again not talking much about anything... I figured it would be awkward but not this awkward. When we entered zonkos I noticed the new merchandize of t-shirts that expressed what you thought as soon as you touched it.

When Amos touched one it said "Hupleffuf rules" I laughed and said "do you ever not think about Huppleffuf" he smirked and said "do you ever not think about me" I laughed and retorted sarcastically "OH YES I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT YOU" he glared at me and said "I know that but you don't have to be so loud" I laughed again saying "is it me or is your head getting bigger?" Amos glared and spat "oh sod off!"

Everything after that came out pretty easily until Amos said "come I want to take you somewhere" I figured he wanted to go to the quidditch shop but to my surprise he took me to a coffee shop I smiled and told him "what is so special about here I mean what are you a coffee addict?" Amos raised and eyebrow as we went in and all you could see was couples making out. So I just cautiously mention "I am allergic to caffeine" not true but he bought it saying how sorry he was so we went to the tree broomsticks. He and I got to know each other very well and when we were talking Amos came closer to my side and seamed to be reaching for my lips until I stopped him and said "um Amos I don't think this is going to work out I mean I don't think I am ready for kissing or anything of that sort"

Amos took distance and nodded asking "if this is about the couples kissing sorry didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and I understand… to be honest I remember my first kiss… the girl had braces and I got my lip stuck and it was one embarrassing trip to the hospital wing specially with Sirius making a taunting song"

I figured he was telling the truth so I kept on going thinking it was sweet of him sharing such a horrible story to make me feel better.

After that Amos didn't try anything and everything seemed to go along fine until we stood in the stairs leading to our respective houses. Amos said politely "I had a great time well I was hoping maybe we could do this again but I understand… good bye!" I waved goodbye until something just said that maybe I should give him a chance so I ran to catch up with him and said "um okay this is awkward" and then I planted soft kiss in his lips telling him "you want to meet me in the great hall tomorrow?" He nodded and we left and I was somewhat perplexed by my actions.

After Amanda had tackled me with questions we went to dinner when Remus approached me "Hi Jen I was wondering if I could have some advice" I was a bit surprised but nodded motioning for Remus to tell me what the problem was.

After Remus told me that he was interested on a girl I just smiled sweetly and tried my hardest not to sound negative and said "Well why are you talking to me for! Go find her you will always wonder what could have been if you don't even try." Before I left I said reassuringly "AND don't worry you are a great guy anyone would be happy to even know you I swear she will say yes or I'll just take revenge on the girl kind of way". I left the great hall as fast as I couldn't realize what had just happened… I care about Remus but he is my friend… and what do I care about who he asks out… and come on I like Amos not Remus. RIGTH? Well either way Remus or I would never work out. Not because of his condition but because it is obvious he doesn't like me as anything more than a friend.

**Remus POV **

I saw her smile and that just said 'I want to be friends'. I knew Sirius and James were wrong. What else is new! WHY oh WHY don't I listen to that voice more often! I knew that I shouldn't even try to tell James and Sirius that it wasn't going to work. For one they would be sad that I am a bit heart broken and I tend to get pathetic. Or worse they would try to do a new plan… I decided that it was best to move on now. I know I should feel upset but I just knew it couldn't work. The werewolf NEVER gets the girl. I mean did the wolf get little red hood? See think of any story you see and the guy that is a werewolf or wolf _**NEVER**_ ever gets the girl. So why even try!

Well no point on resenting the present. Although I could concentrate in the future I am not going to be feeling sorry for myself. I am going to start dating someone who is nice, sweet, smart, and clever. I stood there thinking who could possibly be that and my answer was lying in front of me! Alisa Meadows (who was in ravenclaw and not the original girl). I stood in the great hall and took a deep breath approaching her table and asked "um Alisa I was wondering if you were doing something this weekend" Alisa blushed and just said "I um I would um …" I just looked at the ground and said, "If you don't want to…." And then she just said "sure how about next Hogsmade weekend I'll meet you at breakfast in the great hall" I nodded and turned to the Gryffindor table trying my hardest to not blush or at least not show it…that much

James and Sirius were smiling broadly something along the lines of "we are so good" yet they didn't know that the plan wasn't exactly going to happen. We sat there in an uncomfortable awkward silence until Jen sat between James and me and said "Was I right or was I right?" I laughed along with Sirius on how similar was James and her ego. Jen was smiling and said, "I am glad you are happy. Well I have to go I promised Amos I would study with him in the library. Ciao hope you live without me… AND I AM NOT GOING TO do anything you sick people think of" After that my happiness of a girl saying yes to me was just nothing.

James and Sirius looked with sympathy to me and said "don't mate worry if she doesn't like you she is not worth your time" I nodded and then Sirius said, "Besides you scored! You got a girl all in your own! She seems very un-judge mental maybe she could be the one who understands" I nodded and then started reading or in reality "fake reading" To be truthful I knew it wasn't going to be easy getting over Jen, but I just had to try. I wasn't my usual self but I did notice that Lily was trying to avoid Jen. Jen hadn't noticed because she like James never notices their surrounding. James had also noticed lily-avoiding Jen (because he would normally catch her with Jen and now he can't find her so easily).

Then it hit me I been so hanged up into Jen that I never realized that promise I made myself a long time ago. I promised I would repay James for being such a good friend to me. I decided that if James still liked Lily by our sixth year I would help him but I decided to only give him a few pointers and I would help him at all cost. I wanted to help Sirius but let's face it he is LOST cause.

I decided to start helping James and told him "hey James can you meet me in the library" James nodded while Sirius complained, "aww how come you ask him to come to the library and not me!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine do you want to come?" Sirius laughed "nah I have a date on a broom closet soon" I laughed along with James. Along our way I told him my plan and at first he took it wrongly and said "I'll have you know I am having some progress" I rolled my eyes and glared at him my famous glare saying "like…" James just stood there thinking and finally gave up "FINE so I do need your help. How could you transform me into the prince charming of lily Evans?"

I laughed "who said anything about transforming you. I mean that would take YEARS I am just going to give you some pointers" James simply glared and said "I hate you so much right now, but I guess I should listen to my mentor so fire away what do I have to do to get her to like me" I hit my forehead and said "look James to start off you have to understand that you are a great guy just as the stubborn mule who likes to get into trouble you are. You have to learn is not you who have the problem." He nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"To start off you have to give up on your detention record, and chose your battles" James stopped me and said, "May I remind you I don't work at your level! And take it easy elaborate on the chose your battles junk" I took a deep breath and said "all I mean is you can't always talk back to teachers or jinx and hex Snape to hell and back," James frowned and said "okay I guess I could do that…. keep going and mind giving me a parchment, also a quill since this is stuff I can't MEMORIZE!" I laughed and simply took a parchment and a quill out of my book bag.

I simply told James "okay so if Macdonagal tells you Mr. Potter would you like to share something with the class you would say" James answered quite fast "I was just saying what a horrible childhood you provably had!" I smacked him and said, "No James all you have to do is simply say no sorry for interrupting professor" James snorted, "You enjoy sucking the fun out of everything!"

I rolled my eyes and continued, "I won't tell you to stop being yourself I am just asking you to stop doing it so often. I don't mean that you should stop doing the grand welcomes, or the Halloween pranks or 1 or 5 pranks to slytherings… All I am asking you is to stop Hexing Snape unless he really, really deserves it, and to stop trying to defend lily, you as well as I know that she can do that in her own."

James looked relieved and said, "Well I think I can possibly get used to do that but you can't ask me to stop hexing snivellious! (Glared at him) FINE SNAPE!" I glared at him again and signed "fine you can hex him 5 times every month and that is it and it can't be because of something dumb or stupid, and you have to ask me if is justified" He agreed and said

"So anything else" I signed "yes… you have to be smart" his jaw opened wide "WHAT!" I laughed "You heard me be smart in class raise your hand, don't show Lily you are better than her all we want is just to make her think you aren't THAT stupid, and coming to the library with me wouldn't kill you, ignoring her would actually make things better and if you stopped asking here out it would help ALOT. Also, you have to play attention in class!"

James groaned and said "wow this is what lily likes... I am glad she never played attention to you or else she would fall in love with you" I laughed nervously knowing of that one time Lily revealed her feelings in a letter… in the summer before the 5th year. I of course said that she was really nice but I didn't like her that way. Although I never said a word to James… he would most likely kill me.

James was a little down so we decided to go escape to Hogsmade for a while.

**So how was that! Just showing the other problems in the story. Next chapter is very good in my opinion read it! Good reader anyway I'll update and I love my reviewers! I am in a better mood so expect chapters! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Hello again R e V i E r S! I am in a happy mood. Just so you know I know many of you might not love this chapter but it just links to the plot perfectly. Just for the record I like the character Lily but I mean in all the fics they make her a little too picture perfect so I just wanted to show she is a human and a teenager who has crazy thoughts at times. Oh yeah I am looking for a better (I need profesional help...) anyway if you want the job (please? ) EMAIL ME!**

**I really don't own Harry Potter is all J.K. ROWLING'S!**

**Chapter 11**

**Lily's POV (is Monday)**

I figured I really didn't want to be with Jen so I did my best to avoid her at all cost. I supposed she never even noticed she could be as dense as James at times. I was quite impressed by Remus who decided to move on and get a girlfriend. I on the other hand prefer to throw a lot of dirty look at Jen. I been thinking of the perfect plan to make Jen and Amos split up… and to be honest is not all that hard. All they have to see is someone else kissing Amos or Jen and boom is over. I was thinking on asking the fan club of Amos…. But they are too dishonest. Any chance they would get they would use it for themselves. I needed someone who wanted Jen and would help me. I relised that was Remus and maybe he would help me…. (OR NOT!)

I knew he might help me so I asked 2 days later knowing he always went to the library while James, Sirious, Jen, Amanda were at the quidditch meeting. Who knows what they are doing or discussing in that meeting but it was top secret and Remus would most likely be in the library doing homework or reading. I approached him and said "hi Remus I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second some where were the librarian won't give me dirty looks." He nodded and we walked outside the library and said "so I know you like Jen and don't lie is too obvious, and if I know you well enough you know I like Amos Digory. I was wondering if you would want to break them up and we could get the guy and the girl."

Remus looked a little shocked and when he was about to say something smiling he frowned and said "lily, although I would love to break them of is not right" I smirked "all fair in love and war" he smirked once again "and in friendship?" I laughed "fine but you know you want to. You know as well as I do that she doesn't like Amos. So really we are doing him a favor" Remus smiled and said, "lily some times you have to let the ones you love go. If you really love them you will. That is why I am moving on and so should you." I signed and said; "okay you are right but it was worth a try" Remus simply smiled sympathetically and said, "You know this isn't the end everyone breaks up at some point, and you have the great guy under your nose" I looked at him comically and left.

**2 days later**

I decided to make sure this wouldn't go to my head I would do something to take my head of Amos I mean that guy. I decided I could get a little ahead in Transfiguration the one subject James was better than me (okay well there are other subjects but to his knowledge he is only better in THAT subject.) I won't do anything until Jen brakes up with Amos. I decided there was no point on avoiding Jen now. I meet them in the great hall on my way to dinner. I noticed James hadn't asked me out in like 2 days (for once it was a nice change) I sat across from Jen and beside Amanda.

I was laughing at the most recent even that happened. Amanda was just about to break Andy… something (hupleffuf 7th year) hearth and he said "I love you" Amanda went pale and then said "well I am sure someone will love you too but I think we are rushing things too much I think is better if we saw other people I mean I want to meet more people before I am tied to a guy." The guy understood yet he didn't act the best. All he did was act normal and gave Amanda a hug and then he threw a WHOLE jar of pumpkin juice at her and left saying "I agree we must meet more people." Amanda wasn't one to take this likely and hexed the poor guy to the next century and gave him a real bad case of acne.

Every one didn't know weather to think she was cruel or be scared. I decide to go with the astonished yet laughing look considering she was wet and was red in anger. Jen suddenly started laughing silently…. I was sure Amanda wouldn't do anything right now but she would get back at us big time. Although last time she tried something Jen told James and James told Sirious and they pranked Amanda for getting back at Jen so I doubt she will do that again….

**Friday**

Jen and I are still best friends and I had nothing to worry about. It was a pretty good week over all. James had not asked me out in a whole WEEK. This happens only in my wildest dreams. I am begging to think he is sick as in a cold sick! I mean today in class he raised his hand and answered the correct thing in Ancient Runes. In history he was talking and when the professor caught him he simply nodded and apologies. I had to say I was impressed he had been a pretty nice guy to everyone.

By everyone I mean everyone he went to the great hall this very ugly third grade girl was being made fun of and had dropped her books. When she wanted to dash for an exit I saw James approach her and simply said "bug of alright if you don't want any trouble with me and for the record you are as low as a slythering" then he simply walked with the girl and disappeared out of the great hall. I was really astonished by how kind and sweet he had been.

Maybe I was wrong about him… What am I saying he provably paid that girl to go along with it…?

Well the next day the ugly girl who was in ravenclaw didn't really talk to anyone so James went to her table and it appeared as if he had told her "if you want come sit with us" She didn't really think twice she just went to the Gryffindor table. At first Sirious looked as if James had gone insane but Remus seemed to be proud of him. James introduced her later on with some girls he knew were smart and would be mean to her.

Ever since that girl has been best friends with the Gryffindors James introduced her to. I was wrong about him…

Well I just thought he was a jerk to everyone but when he wants to be nice he is a master at it. I thought it would be nice to simply tell him how nice he was and that he wasn't a complete prat 24/7.

As I was going I heard Amos and didn't think twice I started to talk to him. At first I stopped and thought what was I going to say but I simply started by asking, "Hey Amos are you okay?" Amos smiled and then said, "Yeah why do you ask?" I simply turned red and said "well you seemed to just be walking no where and well I don't know you seem a little troubled" He laughed and simply smiled and said "well there is something troubling me see I like Jen a lot but I just don't know it just doesn't feel right"

I know what you are thinking don't do it don't she is your friend just walk away… but Amos gave me that smile that said, "kiss me" and I did! One of the bravest things I have done in my entire life. I had just relised what I had done and we were both open mouthed until I just was about to run and just told him "this didn't happen don't worry." Then he did the unexpected he pulled me into a kiss and after he said "look lily understand that you are a little confused with this but I just I don't know why but I think I like you instead of Jen…" I didn't bother to be tempted into another kiss… like anyone I ran. I just ran and I just went to the room of requirements and just circled the room over and over sucking the information. I knew I had kissed him back.

I WAS JUST AS GUILTY. I knew I had to tell Jen and sooner or later I had to talk to Amos. I feel like a doormat. I just cheated with my best friends BOYFRIEND. This is a huge low… if anyone finds out I am so going to be hated by the whole school! I am just going to pretend this never happened and if Amos wants to talk I'll deny that thing happened to my rip!

I can't believe I did that to my best friend. I feel so stupid… (Okay enough of her dumping on herself lets go back to something less tragic and dramatic…sorry I can't take writing lily in such state for so long.)

**Sirious POV (I been waiting to write Sirious POV for some time)**

So do you know why I am soooo happy? Well yes I am always happy but today I have a reason to be psychotic happy weird guy who is really handsome (In my opinion I am the god hogwards never had). Okay so what was I saying again? Oh yeah I am incredibly happy because my birthday is coming up soon. This is possibly the greatest day in earth (Yes that mean better than Christmas! Sadly my birthday is long months away "2"!) It is only obvious that I have a great party. I have it all figured out I'll sneak half of hogwards to Hogsmade and with help of some third year Macdonagal will noticed half the school is gone by 1 hour at least… But she also has to figure out where we are… and once she does it will probably be late enough for us to party. According to my calculation (did that sound as nerdy as it did to me?) we should have about 5 hours before Minnie bust my birthday and with a help of a few charms we might have more time.

Some times I amaze how great I can be. I told the maurders and Jen about the plan and they were completely trilled to know we would have such a party. We mostly split up the work… Peter will help getting the word out to the VIP people (mostly girls I can snog the WHOLE time). James is in charge of making sure everything goes well, Jen and Remus are researching for cool things we could do or that could save our but if Minnie comes early. I in the other hand will be relaxing and getting ready to party… OR just simply bug Amanda and lily to death until they say they will come. They won't stand a chance….

Later 

""PLEASEEEEE LILY, AMANDA! Just come it would make me really happy" I was on my knees and was begging for them to go and for the last time they said "NOO what don't you get the N or O" I hesitated and said, "actually I don't really get either…" Lily hit her forehead and simply said, "well N and the O spell NO and that is the answer! So get it in your thick skull" Amanda simply rolled her eyes at me and said "well I'll go I mean Jen was going to force us anyway and there will be cute guys that don't include you soooo FINE I'LL GO IF YOU SHUT UP!" I smiled and did my best puppy dog face "please lily flower" Lily did her best to look away from my perfect face but it was impossible so she finally gave in and said "FINE but I am only going because you won't stop annoying us not because of James" I had just noticed that James hadn't asked lily out or bothered her so I asked "Lily James has let you go sure he is still madly in love and still drools at you but he didn't ask me to invite you I just thought it would be nice for Jen to have you to talk to considering her boyfriend Amos will most likely get drunk and kiss someone and then jen dumps him and there has to be best friend to comfort her. Oh and it happens every year I just want to make sure if it's Jen she is prepared." Lily blushed and then just nodded and left as soon as she could. In my opinion very strange evenfor Evans (Who actually does her homework!) (A/N: SO HOW DID I DO WITH SIRIOUS POV? Be 1000 honest!)

**So how was it? I hope it was good! BE HONEST. I don't care if you don't like it just says so!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello I hope you reviewed last chapter… if you didn't… "I KNEW IT! (Sorry I love to say that) BUT it was horrible if I do say so myself"**

**  
J.K. Rowling is the one who is responsible for my endless night of no sleep when the new Harry potter was relished. Oh and I tend to use sayings a lot… just so you know THEY aren't mine! **

Chapter 12

**Jen POV **

I was really excited that Sirius birthday was coming up… Although I still have no idea on what to get him. I was telling Remus that a Mirror would provably be the greatest present but he has about a 1000 of them in Hogwarts alone. I figured I would give him a list of things that would make Amanda not hate him… Nah… I will provably get him a card saying I'll let him copy my homework 20 times.

Things with Amos have been going great…. better than I expected. He is a great boyfriend…. He is nice, sweet and he just a intelligent person that can hold a conversation…. Well I think we are going to be the perfect couple until Quidditch season (when we will get really competitive).

Lily is acting very strange around Amos. She is normally nervous or makes a run for it as soon as possible. She also tends to disappears when you turn around... one minute she is beside you... next she is nowhere to be seen.

I feel like she is hiding something from me… but is lily that we are talking about! She tells me everything…. I have to stop being suspicious.

Remus is happy.

I know you can really notice I am not jumping up and down... I know I should be happy; but I am not! I am glad he found someone but he just HAD to find the most annoying girl in the planet. I tried to keep an open mind but between them making out and she making those nicknames for Remus and how she keeps on saying, "Oh my Remi!" I just want to puke when they are at dinner and they are feeding each other or talking about their children's'…. No comment

I just don't see what he sees in her. I am way …um-um- I mean I am sure I know many girls that are better than her at everything, such as better looking than her, smarter and tons of other things. Heck all they talk about is school and what the new pranks are and then they go to the library to "study" (or study each other's mouths more like it!)

It is none of my business so why do I care? YES, he is my friend and I am supposed to hate who ever he dates…. RIGHT?

Well is not like I like him… well I have to go (so adios!) I promised Amos I would study to the library but we always end up studding for 15 minutes until one of us puts the book down and we start talking… or into a Quidditch argument… and no to answer your question we do not snog in the library!

**Remus POV **

I have to say I was expecting Alisa Meadows and me to last 1 date. I was quite wrong! In fact we have lasted for quite a while. I can't say I am in the best relationship or that I have forgotten about Jen… but it's a start. Sirius is insane again…scratch that… Sirius insane as always and it's letting his birthday party go to his head. He wants his birthday to be celebrated as if he was a god….

Jen and I have been researching in the library and that hasn't really helped… because every now and then Amos comes in… or Alisa and we hardly talk in fact we been trying to avoid each other if we can.

**Just to show you how Alisa (Remus girlfriend) acts Jen's POV **

I was walking with Amanda and Lily to the great hall talking about James star behavior when we saw Alisa happily approaching the Gryffindor table to sit close to Remus… I stood there feeling as if I wasn't feeling to well so I mentioned "Would you look at that I told Amos I would eat lunch with him okay bye" Just as I was about to make a run for it Amanda and lily dropped their books and took hold of my robe hard and I was unable to escape while they said "We can't stand her so YOU are not going ANYWHERE"

After a few minutes of fighting I gave up and mutter something under my breath.

We sat down as far as possible from the maurders but soon after James moved closer to us, so did Sirius, so did Remus… and his girlfriend. When Alisa wasn't looking Sirius was mocking her and it made all of us laugh… especially me… after a while she noticed we were making fun of her so she asked, "What is so funny? I mean is rude to laugh at someone else"

Sirius looked at me pleading to come up with an answer so I started with no idea what I would say "OH no we would never make fun of you… I mean we believe Remus did an excellent choice…see we were laughing because we recalled how Sirius jinxed Snape from hell and back… nothing serious just VERY entertaining"

Alisa took a disgusted look at me and said "how can you find it amusing… I never knew you had such … AMUSING FRIENDS" she turned around and kept the puke worthy nicknames while I took a shock… now helping Sirius with the mocking. I didn't want to accept she actually made me mad with HER comments.

After a while ALL OF US WANTED TO get Alisa out of Gryffindor table and back where she belonged… well we decided that wasn't going to happen so we wanted to boot them out so I came up with the ingenious plan of getting Alisa to win at her win annoying game so I got Amos and told him to play along… He surprisingly didn't ask questions after I explained…

I started by feeding him and asking him how our children would look like… and I also gave him nicknames like darling or sweetie or pooh and I did my best to say aww whenever possible.

It didn't take long for Remus and Alisa to get out of the great hall to do who knows what in who knows where… I smiled and said to Amos … "pretty convincing… although I wanted to gag at the way I acted" he laughed along with me mocking all the nicknames and said "I think what got them was no you are my pooh! no you! No you!" I laughed nodding and said, "Thanks again we were all about to do suicide rather than listening to them"

Amos stood and said "well I have to go to Quidditch practice… the coach wants to cream Gryffindor so he is making us start practice faster" I nodded "you know we will beat you might as well save the effort and make it easier for us" Amos laughed and said "oh we will see…. We have a killer beater in the team and we have 2 secret weapons!" I laughed and said "well you will needed but I am not worried" Amos rolled his eyes and gave me a peek in the check before he left… I blushed furiously.

We were done eating fairly fast when the maurders and I decided to take the east exit rather than the south exit which Remus had exited shortly. As we were closing to the exit James remembered "guys I forgot I need Remus to help me with something can you help me find him?" We looked at each other and reluctantly helped James.

We had looked up and down from the west and the north side of the castle but Remus was nowhere to be seen until Sirius had the idea of James and I taking the east side of Hogwarts and Peter and Sirius what was left of the south wing. This seemed fair enough so James and I decided to play along. After a while we kept on walking and got into a talk with James.

"I have noticed," I said firmly without looking directly at him… missing his confused look… I tend to say something hoping who ever I am talking to can read minds. Then I said, "I meant to say that I have noticed the way you are improving your behavior and to be honest I am proud of you"

James smiled widely "you really think I have done a good job" I laughed nodding "well Lily hasn't realized things… but she will… trust me." He looked at the ground and said "yes and I have also noticed she is avoiding you" I nodded and said, "I have noticed that too… you don't think she is hiding something from me do you?"

James took his hand to his hair and ruffled with it making it messier while he said, "well look I may know nothing about woman… BUT I do know something about friends… she is hiding something and by the looks of it's pretty big… I am not saying it is you who screwed up but you ought to talk to her… and soon" I nodded.

And then we heard an "ouch" James as reckless as he is figured someone was in danger so we hurried to find the source of the cry in pain.

After a while it stopped and we were both out of breath while I said "James who ever is presume ably in danger can wait for us to get a break!" James nodded and we leaned against a broom closet hard. Then we heard yet another "OUCH REMI"

We smirked and silently said 1…2…3 (We opened the door) "HELLO REM…. " We saw Remus with out a shirt and Alisa with her bra I didn't think Twice and turned around while I put my hand in James Face.

We closed the door and simply walked away a little awkward. We then started laughing and James said, "I don't think Remus will hear the end of this one. We caught him in a broom closet. Sirius will be very weird around him. Just think how awkward is going to be when we see them for the first time"

I laughed "is going to be worse than the time we walked in when your parents were making out I don't even want to remember it. But I still remember your dad and your mom TRYING to give us the talk and the huge eww we did" He laughed, "I'll never forget that… Do you think we ought to terrorize him?"

**_Sirius Birthday_ **

**(A/N:I would have bothered to do other chapters but I am sure most of you are anxious to find out… and there is the fact that I am just dying to start writing it…. Oh whatever I am the author and I say it's Sirius birthday!)**

**HEY AGAIN! How was this chapter? Hope it was amazingly great….**

**AGAIN I NEED A BETA! **

**IF you want the job just email me I need help! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO well to start of you know the drill I own nothing… and now I am seriously broke… anyway PLEASE IF THERE IS A KIND SOUL OUT THERE BE MY BETA! Please… and I don't care who you are as long as you can help me a little…**

**Chapter 13**

_Sirius Birthday _

**James POV**

Jen and Amos have been going out for about 2 months, and Remus had been going out with Alisa for just about the same time.

I can't say I was expecting for Jen and Amos to brake up already since Quidditch season has just started… our tryout are…. well TODAY! I'll let you in a little secret (I am telling you all of this while we are SUPPOSED to be looking at the performance…but I don't need to Jen told me she would look and if there was anyone interesting she would tell me later…) Right now we just need a new beater, a keeper, and a seeker.

Lily is going berserk and is slowly noticing the nice side of me (but she forgets who I am when she sees Amos. In other words not any progress sign), Amanda has a new boyfriend, and Sirius has gotten like 3 quarters of the school to go to his party. Jen and Remus have been sleepless and have been working on making the 3 broomsticks for the party for today at 8:00 pm … I have helped as much as I can with the working but I have to take care of other things like 'Lily'.

It was breakfast and Lily agreed to sit close to the maurders (see progress going on) and said "what are the chances of getting in trouble the 3 quarters of the school in the party?" Sirius laughed, "You are talking to professionals! Oh and don't worry Minnie can't kill 3 quarters of the school at most she will yell at us" I interrupted Sirius gloating and told her "don't worry in any case I'll personally make sure to tell Macdonagal we dragged you against your own will there" Lily smiled at me and mutter a thank you (GO ME! SCORE!). To be honest everyone was worried about lily. She is slowly starting to like me…. (Maybe not as a boyfriend… but as a friend or acquaintance…. HEY it is possible!)

Anyway Jen simply said "oh Amanda how much time do you reckon it will take for you to get ready tonight" Amanda put her fork down and said "3 hours at the very least" Everyone who heard her simply went wide eyed and said "You take that long to get ready? Not even padfoot takes that long in the shower!"

Jen smiled and said "oh you seen nothing when it comes to the bathroom we are practically kicking Amanda out of the bathroom!" Lily laughed and nodded in agreement suddenly Sirius and Amanda said offended "DON'T compare me to-to that girl (Sirius) guy! (Amanda) I mean I am entitled to take long in the bathroom but him!"

We laughed as they started bickering to each other about who was more conceited.

**After a while (Jen's POV) **

It was finally time for Sirius HUGE party. By huge I mean amazingly big. (Sirius even got a bouncer! Some 3rd year that was Humongous, it looked as if Sirius had really gotten THE whole school to come…I was glad Remus decided Sirius might go over board and for precautions we decided to make the place bigger than necessary. Everyone had started to arrive I had told Amos that it would be a huge party and that at some point we might get lost and the best thing was to just talk to someone we knew...instead of wasting our time looking for each other.

When we got in I was amazed by my work.

This party was amazing. I was wearing some jeans and a dark purple tank top and a light jacket with a pair of silver hoop earrings and my hair as usual tied in a lose pony tail. Most of the time Amos and I sat talking until we started dancing for about 2 songs…. And I found out he was a terrible dancer. I came up with a lame excuse that it was so crowded… surprisingly he bought it and we started talking again until he said he wanted to go for some butter beer which I made sure Sirius didn't spike….

HEY you can't blame me for being cautious… I turned to start a conversation with Amos… until I found out there was no sight of him… although there was sight of Remus dancing with Alisa. He dances pretty well… but what do I know I never knew I was dating the worse dancer in history.

Later

I had waited for about and hour and Amos wasn't back so I decided to look for him. I had found James looking (or drooling) at lily. James had a chance but lily just wouldn't admit it. I suddenly looked at him lonely and believe it or not that is a strange thing. He normally has one girl begging him to dance with her…. is a nice change… I figured I would never find Amos in this crowd so I walked over to James and said "Hey stranger"

He laughed and signed "do you think she will ever like me" I rolled my eyes and said "well you can't expect all those years of you being mean to her to just go away…and lets face it your can't do things over night… all I am saying is that you should become her friend before you can expect anything. Well if it makes you feel better you aren't the only one with problems in the love department"

He looked down and said "what do YOU have to complain about you have a guy that you like and he likes you…. Um I don't see the problem" I smiled "well is not so simply dense one… I figured you already knew… well Amos isn't the prince charming I want… he is the perfect boyfriend and I thought I should get some experience, but he just isn't the guy I want... do you get what I am saying"

He signed "Yeah that happen to me last year… I don't know if you recall but I was talking to you one day and I told you I really liked Lily…. Well it happened because I had gone out with one of the most perfect girls I met… she was pretty, she liked Quidditch, she was smart, she was nice, you get the picture… she had everything but I eventually broke up with her because I realized that lily was the one I wanted all along" I laughed "love sucks" He laughed along with me "oh yeah…so who is the REAL prince charming"

I gulped and took a deep breath and said, "I am not sure I think it might be… um … it might be Remus but then again I like Amos but I just been so jealous of Alisa I don't know anymore… I don't want to brake up with Amos but at the same time I just want to scream every time Alisa is with Remus" He laughed, "WE ALL want to do that. I think you should just do nothing… one day soon you'll get some sign that tells you the answer you seek and then is up to you…" I smiled and said, "Where is lily?" James suddenly turned around and said, "I dunno…. do you think we'll find a replacement for our chaser who will be in the hospital because of that girl punching his well…?"

Lily's POV

I was incredibly bored… I looked like such a loser going to a party with no date and no friend to talk with. I knew James was drooling at me… but I wasn't desperate! I should concentrate on the future. I asked the bartender for another butter beer when someone said "one for me too" then when I turned around it was Amos! OKAY lily this is no time to lose your cool just breathe…. WHO AM I KIDDING I am so screwed. I tried to ignore Amos but he just made it impossible because he just HAD TO talk to ME! I tried to keep cool. He started making small talk "Hey lily" I turned and said "Hi" trying to keep my tone cool and distant. Then Amos then said "look lily I am tired of you pretending what happen didn't" I was surprised that he said it so in the open.

I simply gave up and said, "Fine you want to talk about it? It never ever happen, it didn't mean anything… period. WELL that was fun okay now bye" I got up and left. He was close behind me and said "I won't leave you alone until we talk like the mature students we are" I stopped turned around and said "fine but we need to talk some where private" Amos said instantly "fine come with me"

I gulped and said to myself "you are strong and courageous you are a Gryffindor you have nothing to fear he is a hupleffuf." I followed him at a good distance but it was hard to with so much people. I notice we came to a stop near the wall… okay…wait is- it's a BROOM CLOSET! I glared questioningly at Amos and asked "so why exactly did you bring me here?" he laughed and said, "You asked for privacy…. So get in…. I'll even let you have your wand out if it makes you feel safer" that made me relies he was provably saying the truth… I nodded and got in to the broom closet.

It was quite dark so I mutter "lumos" and got as far away from Amos as possible. We shared an uncomfortable silence… until he started talking and said "look I can't explained it either I have no clue what happen or what it meant but I know it did and I know I felt something… I don't regret it but I just need to know if you felt something" I looked around and took a deep breath and said "look I know it happen but I- I just don't know I- you. US I doubt it will…." And then he locked me into a passionate kiss… I hate to say this but I wasn't exactly jinxing him or killing him or fighting back…. OH GOD I am kissing my best friends boyfriend (OKAY fine it was more like making out!)! ….

**Dun Dun Dun DA! So tell me was it interesting? Please comment… even if you don't like it just give me suggestions that aren't too harsh. OH COME ON REVIEW! -- Well just to give you some hints of next chapter: **

_Will someone catch them making out? _

_Will Sirius get slapped too many times? _

_Will they get caught doing the party? _

_Will peter even be mentioned next chapter? (That I can tell you! NO! NEVER) _

_Well I guess you have to read and find out!_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey again my fellow (isn't that a weird word) readers! I am sorry I haven't updated that much but it has been a hell of a week for me! Oh by the way I have a beta now! We haven't worked much out but you can be and should be jumping up and down soon chapter one is edited by Sunflour!

Chapter 14

**Jen's POV**

I kept on talking with James for a while until the young bar tender said, "Hey where is the birthday boy! We have a birthday cake waiting for him!" James and I figured he would be in a broom closet with some girl so we smiled at each other and got up yelling, "We'll find him!" We knew there were only 2 broom closets so we checked the first one but there was nothing in sight…

Then we moved to the next one and I opened it… (**A/N: This would be a good cliff…. UGH idiot me didn't think of that**!) AND SAW LILY kissing someone (I really hope it isn't Sirius)

Suddenly Sirius said in my ear "lily has game" I suddenly thought how horrible this felt for James. I realized I saw Amos unmistakable gold brown hair and my mouth dropped, at the same time my hearth did colapsing into the wooden floor.

I suddenly realized HE was the reason Lily was aboiding me! HE left arround the same time lily did... HE... scum! HE cheated on me! I seperated them in hope that it wouldn't be what I expected.

I separated them and Amos said "do you mind…. hi" I felt as if my face was red in anger and my mouth had dropped into the floor and I had the feeling that I would dislocate my jaw if I opened it more.

I was shocked thinking, "I thought he liked me!" I wasn't sure what to do so I simply pulled Amos out with my hands and said "we are over I don't want to see your stupid face for a long time! I hope you rot together that is what you deserve!" and slammed the door. I took a deep breath and walked without one tear in my eyes and left.

Then I ran while little questions popped into my head like "HOW COULD HE?", "HOW could I be so stupid", "HOW could SHE do this to me with HIM" 

BUT wait... I am... I am not sad... I am mad... but not sad... not even hearth broken... WHY!

I guess I just feel bad lily never told me about this! I care more about her than any stupid guy… why would she do this to me!

I was outside and I didn't want to return to Hogwarts because I had nowhere to go I would have to stay in the same room as she who must not be named.

After a good hour of crying myself out of tears I had nothing else to do but sit so I sat in a tree located near the shriking shack where I thought out loud "how could this happen! I--- ugh how could I be so stupid to think he actually like me. I guess there must be a reason why he cheated on me... I mean my curls are always on my face, I don't wear makeup, I don't make out with him in a broom closet which apparently is very in this days!" 

James came after me and sat beside me and said " that is not true…. your curls are always neat, your face doesn't need make up that is what I like about you and if Amos likes making out in a closet then you can punch him… like you should have… the point is that if you want to know what I think you are do better than him! If you are wondering why I am here is because I heard you. Seems like you never use your inside voice. Sorry I really should have warned you, or took better care of you, I am sorry I thought Amos was better than this… but maybe lily had a reason or maybe he kissed her or something"

I laughed "if she wasn't pushing back and kissing him back I don't really call that being an angel." He looked at the ground with his voice changing to a more serious tone and said "Jen it's lily! She would never do anything horrible to you her best friend… me on the other hand YES she would…. just think about that okay? Now lets go back to the tree broomsticks maybe Sirius can cheer you up... we got rid of everyone?" 

Back at the tree broomsticks Sirius was not sure on what to do so he said, "um are you okay?"

I smiled and said "well I been better" he smiled and said "so… now you know" I turned to face him and raised my eyebrow suspiciously "know what?" he looked at the ground and said, "why I am a 1 week man" I laughed and said, "so what how was your birthday?" He smiled and said "not that great I just got to make out with 2 girls and the rest of the time I was escaping from girls who accidentally came in probably new joiners from my fan club who weren't in DO NOT LET THEM ENTER NO MATTER IF THEY FLIRT!" I laughed and scanned the room looking for Remus but he was nowhere to be seen. I went a little earlier than Sirius and James and in the common room I had no clue were to go so I decided to walk the long way to the common room and found Remus kissing his girlfriend close to the entrance at the great hall... but she broke off the kiss and said

"Remus I think we should break up. I know you like someone else, I tried to deny it but when you kissed me you didn't have that goofy smile guys are supposed to have, and you don't have to deny it. I like you… but to be realistic I am not the one for you. Promise me you won't try to run away from your true feelings and end up hurting someone like me"

by this point his girlfriend was sobbing but walked away with dignity… I guess she wasn't as bad as I thought, no wonder Remus liked her she is really smart...

I should have tried to get to know her better. Guilt was in my stomach as I walked to the Gryffindor common room… and fell asleep in an armchair close to the fire place that was burning at its fullest.

The next day Jen's POV

I woke up with the sunrise around 6 in the morning and got up. I slowly without making any noise what so ever went upstairs to changed into my regular clothes after all it was Hogsmade weekend.

I went upstairs and got a book, which I had been, reading for a while now. Sirius out of the blue came downstairs and said "hi" I smiled and said "hi…. Don't take this the wrong way but aren't you going to dress yourself?" he looked at me clueless and then slowly looked down and said, "Darn it moony did it again!" I laughed, "what did he do?" he glared "you know that spell changelous you taugth us? Well every time he…. (I glare) okay I wake him up he throws that spell on me and I don't know what is happening until I go downstairs and I run for my life when girls are trying to take my underwear off" I burst out laughing and said "smart plan" he glared at me and said "hey we need someone to wake James and I am betting you know how to do it so you mind comming and giving it a try? (James is normally a morning person except in weekends… why? That part is a mistery to me)" I laughed "Sirius I am a GIRL I can't go into the guys dorm is just not done and there should be some spell stopping me" He simply smirked and said "oh come on I gone into the girls dorms thousands of times" …… I JUST KNOW I AM GOING TO REGRET LISTENING TO HIM!

After a few minutes of me fighting to not go into the guys dorms Sirius got tired and had to carry me and I was fighting back for a few minutes until I figured he wasn't going to let me go. ….

Sirius finally put me down and said "okay embrace yourself… us guys aren't exactly neat" I laughed and said "oh come on your can't be that… OMG what are you pigs in a pigpen!" Sirius seemed to be trying to hold back the laughter. The further we went the more mess I saw and the more I wanted to run but Sirius made sure to have his had positioned to hold my wrist if I tried to escape.

I was smarter than to go the other way I figured that as soon as he knew I wouldn't escape I would take my wand and ta ta escape! …. Sirius stopped and said "okay here we are madam the boys 6th year dorms…(maybe I shouldn't escape just yet… After all it could be interesting to see the guys dorms)" Sirius let his guard down and I scanned the room compleatly until I found something somewhat unexpected. There were 4 beds the first one was full of girl posters I figured that would be Sirius.

Then I saw the neatest bed was full of quidditch posters and a lot of books about everything but mostly quidditch… that was James bed but he won't tell anyone he is so smart, because he could actually pass everything with flying colors if he wanted to but as he puts it I have a reputation to maintain. I know what you are thinking... but what can I do?

Next to James' bed there was a very messy bed it was like… a pigpen and then there was a fortress of books… that was Remus bed for sure…. OKAY wait James is sleeping, and Sirius was beside me so where is Remus and Peter? Okay calm down breathe I am sure if you turn around you will see Peter in his pajamas … or naked AHHHH okay I have to get out of here now! I turned around and saw PETER in his underwear! HOW MANY YEARS OF TERAPHY I WILL NEED THANKS TO THIS! I screamed and closed my eyes with my hands and I turned around and saw Remus (if this wasn't so awkward I would tell you how good he looks half naked) who had nothing more than a towel in his waist that had hearts!

I snapped out of my fantasy and then screamed as if I was surprised and this time I did not open my eyes again I simply laughed "nice towel Remus and Sirius you will be lucky if you survive I know you planned this out! DO you have an idea how much years of therapy is going to take for me to forget this!" I tried my best to follow James's snoring and said, "Are you guys dressed now?" Sirius simply screamed "YUP" but I knew better than to trust him so I said "um sure Sirius but I would like it if REMUS told me whether you guys were dressed" I could hear Remus laughing and said "you can open your eyes now" I opened my eyes to find people with clothes and I started kicking James and he finally got up while wearing only his boxers...some things never change

Laughed and said to James "hey sleepy head good morning!" he looked at me strangely and said, "who are you and what have you done with JEN!" I laughed once again and said "well your marvelous friend Sirius told me to come upstairs when Remus had only a towel in his waist and Peter had well his underwear and you were sleeping through all of this now I am going to downstairs and I don't want to get a reputation that I slept with one of you guys so I need your invisibility cloak and a guide so get up! I don't trust Sirius" James was glaring at Sirius and then got dressed... I put the invisibility cloak on and went down to breakfast.

I knew Amanda had left the party early and she was nowhere to be seen but she probably found out the little incident I really didn't want to remember.

The maurders where probably understanding so they didn't really ask anything the whole walk to the great hall. I stopped suddenly and I felt a little tear falling from my face and I said to James "go ahead I'll just eat in breakfast in the kitchen." Peter was the only one that decided to go to the great hall but Remus, and Sirius decide to go with peter and left James and me.

James was fiddling his hair again and again and said "don't worry it will be okay think of this Amos is in the great hall and if you go in you will show this whole school you aren't one of those girls who's world comes to an end if the boyfriend breaks up with them! Look you aren't the only one that was effected by Amos kissing Lily in fact I want to think there is a logical explanation but what is done is done you can't let Amos think he is a god you will show this school happily that you don't care what happened" I laughed "you make it sound easy" He smiled and said

"remember when we were kids and we learned to walk together, and to talk and to ride brooms? Well is the same we will face this together. So cheer up I bet you no one even remembers what happened because they were too drunk" I laughed and cleared my face from any tears.

I took a deep breath and smiled and said, "okay fine lets go in" I opened the door to find everyone staring at me but I tried to ignore it looking like there was nothing wrong and I laughed and said to James "I finally wish Sirius had spiked the punch" James laughed and nodded while saying" I hope you know that Amos has a big fat bruise! Don't worry you can thank me later" we laughed and said "just so you know I won't really talk to lily for a long." I noticed someone was in front of me… a band of girls who Amanda despised as much as Sirius. They smiled sweetly at James and said "Hi James I hope yesterday made you come to your senses and relies that we are your dream girls."

I might have laughed at that comment and they glared at me furiously making me feel very afraid and then they said "why would we listen to you after all you get replaced by lily Evans!" I was about to smack then all hard when lily got in front of me and was about to put them in their place she started saying "hey stop annoying her she hasn't done…"

I wasn't exactly in the best terms with Lily at the moment so I simply told lily "mind your own business Evans it doesn't concern you… and what ever your names are please stop wasting my time because I have better things to do and just to tell you the sweet act really doesn't match you because you are only one thing and is not sweet or anything close to the word. Well I would love to stay and chat… wait no I don't" I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Sirius and started serving pancakes in my plate and started eating as if nothing had happened.

I pretty much shouldn't have done or said what I had because if I had people's attention before I had it 24/7 now… I hadn't talked to Amanda for a long while. I had mostly been hanging out with Sirius and James I think I know how to make lily and Amanda be attracted to them but it will take a lot of work…. OH god why am I doing this again!

**Ummm do I smell the plot uncovering well then yeah is true! ANYWAY you better review! I am serious and if you would be so kind check to see the chapters that are edited because they are way better thanks to my only and favorite beta!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO! I am in a good mood…. not for doing what I am supposed to do but you should be happy I am writing the chapter. Just so you know I don't really pay attention when I write I just go…. Nuts!**

**Oh and I am not the owner of Harry potter so none of this is mine…. how is it that I am not so happy anymore… (**

_

* * *

_

_By the way you should read the chapters that are edited 1-4 (there are some slight changes (or a lot but there is not any important information relating the story)… you might like them… tell me what you think!) Oh and thanks again to my beta!_

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

James' POV

I think Jen has lost it… she has became strange…. And so have Remus and Lily and Amanda (and if you are wondering why Sirius isn't in this is because…well Sirius is always NUTS!)

Amanda doesn't want to choose sides so she has decided to run the opposite way if she sees either Lily or Jen.

But when she sees Jen and Lily at the same time she goes to make out with a guy (and I mean anyone she even made a grade 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th their day), well except Sirius who is desperately trying to be in the right place at the right time but Amanda will just make out with someone else… Poor bloke he has to stop trying so hard.

Well that isn't the ugliest part of the current news.

Yesterday Slughorn was asking questions and naturally lily's hand was up… she is so smart isn't she?….

Snap out of it! As I slap myself Moony glares at me in a "has he gone mad"…. yes mad in love!

This time Jen's hand also went up but this hardly happens… yes Jen is really smart, but she is normally fooling around with us (or telling us to listen before she jinxes us.)

As I was saying Slughorn picked lily (he ALWAYS picks lily) and she answered but then Jen's hand got up and the teacher finally let her speak and she said "she is way off this potion was invented by 1850 not 1934."

To be honest everyone was shocked considering lily has never gotten an answer wrong since her first year. Lily was naturally open mouthed and said "well it says that in the text book!" Jen smirked and said coldly

"Well know-it-all seems like you don't read as much as you think because if you read the latest edition of the magical historical mistakes "the famous potion crop (makes things grow faster why they called it that beats me it is said the guy was nuts) was created in 1850 not in 1934 as every one believes" and it is printed by specialist"

Lily glared at her and said "she has to be lying I have never heard of this book and I know every single one of the latest books approved by the ministry" Jen smiled evilly once again and bend down to her book back and took out a hard cover book, stood up and walked over to lily's desk and said "looks like you don't know every single book" Lily looked like a volcano…. And her hair is so pretty…. snap out of it…. but let it go while the teacher started sucking up "well seems like Ms. Evan's might have a rival well I look forward to Ms Park participating more."

Yeah and then lily had constantly been trying to apologize… she last apologized 5 minutes ago but Jen has really made up her mind, and said "I am not mad about Amos, is a matter of principals and how much I valued your friendship, and how it is obvious you don't value mine as much as I thought" well that is what she said and pretty much after that she has giving her the cold shoulder.

To be honest I dunno whether to approve jen or to think maybe lily was innocent!

WOMAN they are so complicated…. In other news Jen saw…. All of us half naked (don't get too excited!)

…Well in our boxers. I don't think Sirius noticed this but Jen was practically smiling face to face the rest of the day. I think it might had something to do with her seeing Remus in a towel…. I am too in touch with my girl side…. Now! why can that kick in with Evans!

Jen wanted to talk to us about a changing our attitude, style, and acting more like ourselves (HA LIKE THAT EVER WORKED!)…. And then she hit Sirius and me for not listening to her ramble. I wonder if I should tell her that Remus is only with that alisa or Melissa (see we were doing a poem of how stupid she was… her name is alisa, and she sucks like Sirius flying skills…. Hey I never said the maurders were good at making poems… unless is roses are red, violets are blue…. YOU CAN'T EXPECT US TO BE PERFECT I am sure we don't stink as much as you… so what if we can't rhyme!

Well I should get going before comes stairs again.

Jen wanted us to come to the room of requirements why I do not know, I just know that Remus won't be there and Peter is with Remus so I think it might be Sirius and me in one room with JEN! Well is going to be after the quidditch game… against hupleffuf….

Don't even have to tell you how hard Jen has been working to beat hupleffuf 0 to 1000…. Well I am happy as long as we win…. Did I leave out the part that Jen has been practicing with the beater's club? Well she has and I feel sorry for Amos… and the whole hupleffuf team if Jen gets her hands on the beater's bat.

Well I better go after all Jen asked me to play target practice with her before the game…. I hope I DON'T GET HURT! They can make it without their star chaser…. Nah who am I kidding they will lose without me.

**Down at the quidditch pitch**

"Hey Jen" I said walking slowly considering I was late and just how moody Jen has been lately…. but she just laughed (for once in a long time I heard her laugh like before) and said "I am not mad you were just late… it happens but this is going to be about… the hupleffuf team…. see they got a new beater… a cute one… do you think they might try to use her to flirt with Sirius and get our guy players down."

I laughed and then the hupleffuf team came out and I saw they had one of the prettiest girls…. well not as cute or smart as lily but none the less my mouth was wide open and this time Jen laughed "who is laughing now… oh god we are going to get creamed… I am not worrying about you… but Sirius…. Or our keeper, and our other beater… well I have a plan… see the way to get out of this is if I was a beater and we should use the old distract us we distract you" I laughed and said "what does your evil mind think? Because I was thinking you should replace Sirius with you and bench him for the game after all I know someone that could fill your spot"

* * *

In the Quidditch game

**

* * *

**

**James POV**

Oh god, this is just bloody great… see our captain was flirting with the cute new addition to the hupleffuf team and well he found out she has a brother who is in his grade (did I mention he is 7 and a half feet high and fit to take on the whole team! Well now you do)

We are now a captain short and it is in the rulebook it states that you can't have a Quidditch game unless there is a captain… yeah normally we would just ask the co- captain to take his place…. But we never got around to voting who would be co- captain…. See this year we decided to chose our co captain instead of the captain choosing in any bias way…. LIKE LAST YEAR WHEN I SHOULD HAVE BEEN PICKED! Er… I mean someone else! BUT NO! THE BLOODY BLOKE JUST HAD TO CHOSE HIS GIRLFRIEND! And she didn't even know who invented Quidditch!

Well this was the situation, we didn't have a captain and with no official captain we just had to do something there was no way we would lose against hupleffuf. Jen was just as astonished by the thought of losing… that is when Remus slipped into the changing rooms and said "hi" I could see Jen's face smiling as she suddenly had wondered "um why are you here anyways?" He closed his book and said "nothing much just came to say good luck and to laugh at your captain" I laughed and said "well this flirting moron may cause us the game… long story but we need a co captain… and we don't have one so WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!" Remus chuckled along with Jen and said "is okay James calm down… why don't you just pick one now… Okay I nominate James… all in favor… Good…. Now go I'll think I'll give it a go at the announcement job considering that he just got fired for something… I am sitting in a horrible seat... well good luck Jen, James, and Sirius"

How is it that Remus just solved everything so easily! OH what the heck I am co captain! A little longer and I might be able to be the player of the year…. Muah hahahahaha!

I told the team a similar speech that I made up… "Hi well this is against hupleffuf and I dunno you but I ain't gonna get beaten by a hupleffuf who cheated on our own comrade and fellow Quidditch player FROM OUR HOUSE!" The team roared and we left mounting our brooms, Sirius refused to give his bat to Jen so there is only faith left…. GULP--- I really hope we win.

* * *

**Remus' POV**

I sat in the announcement chair and said "Hello, Fellow Gryffindors! Hope you are ready because this will be one hell of a day, as you know this is our first match, and who ever wins will go against Ravenclaw! Madam Hooch asks the captains… and as you know Gryffindors own captain Ben claw had a problem with his hormones…. Well now substituting will be THE ONE, THE ONLY JAMES POTTER! (A lot of screams)"

"Madam hooch gives a loud blast with her silver whistle and of they go, as we know the Quaffle has been released and there goes James potter getting there before the slow hupleffuf chaser- great Quidditch player he is. Too bad he is a horrible roommate, I swear he is a sleeping rock on Sundays. A bulger just now was sent directly at James potter startling him and dropped the Quaffle---and is catched by none other than Jen Parker-Just a warning there Amos I really wouldn't like to be you if she gets a hold of the beater's bat. What is this Jen is approaching near the goal post--she shoots she scores 10 points for Gryffindor!"

"Hupleffuf Keeper Celina, or is it Celest… I can never remember! She gives the Quaffle to Annabel Gordine who is tricked by Amanda Brown- By the way is it just me or has there been a lot of people kissed by her lately? Well Amanda takes it back to the Hupleffuf's territory diving and making acrobats to escape the harsh boulders thrown by none other than Kristine Waine- You should have seen her brother 7 feet tall is my guess. Amanda has lost the Quaffle due to some seeker who doesn't know what position he plays- cough- Amos CHEATER Diggory- cough- And We see Gryffindor seeker chasing…Holy is it the SNITCH!"

"Well it seems it is--- GO Frank go! Well is it just me or is it--- I can't believe it is there some flirting going on the battle field by both beaters Kristine and Sirius! Ouch THAT has to hurt and isn't that a violation of some sort is not the guys fault she is pretty! And to her 7th feet brother I adore my life just so you know!"

"Time out called by James potter but Madam Hooch seems to ignore it… Sirius almost fell from his broom for goodness sake not even Amanda Brown has hit the bloke that hard! Well seems like his arm is bruised, and broken for how loudly he is complaining…. Why couldn't he be left-handed!"

"Well folks it seems like he can't play so it's all up to James potter who is one player down and his back up player is already playing. Time out ends and Sirius Black is now a CHASER, and Jen Parker is replacing him… well I'll be! Who would have guessed that a girl who is wants to kill Amos Diggory would play Beater, I can say 100 that this will get bloody and ugly!"

**(bY tHe WaY next chapter I will continue the Quidditch game I just think this is a good cliffy)**

* * *

WELL HOW WAS THIS! I hope you enjoyed my lame attempt of a good chapter! Hope that you review (understand if you know what is good for you! Just kidding but it would make me really happy if you would) THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND I got my 40th review long ago so I want to thank that person! Who was … I forgot well I have to go because is the kill-the-students-with-6-assignments  
-IN-THE-WEEKEND! 


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my very appreciated readers…. EVEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! I still like all of you because you got A GREAT taste in stories…. Well I'll stop now just have to say I was really happy with the outcome of reviews… yes EVEN if they were only 3 I was still very happy.

Disclaimer: _I own nothing… really, well unless you count awesome taste in clothes… lol_

_READ the following thing!_

PLEASE GIVE ME A BIRTHDAY PRESENT AND REVIEW (believe it or not IT is my birthday Monday…. I am skipping school…and NO running for gym! ANYWAY) PLEASE REVIEW even if is just a short thing saying 'I reviewed'… please… even if you say "good" or "keep going" or just some question… I even take mistakes… and will try to fix it…!

Chapter 16 (wow I have A LOT of free time!)

Jen's POV

Well as you provably heard by Remus…Sirius is an idiot who can't DIVE! Well the girl hit a new low… she was flirting with him and next thing you know he gets…. A huge bugler in his right arm… well I am not TOO sad after all I get to beat the crap out of goldy locks, and Amos.

The game began…. again, and Sirius got a head start by flirting with the best beater… and then the keeper… that is just amazing! Well they are hupleffuf…. You can't really expect something very bright!

WELL Frank has the lead from…. Hold on "James duck 10 O clock" A bugler was heading STRAIT at James but I was distracted so I wasn't able to stop it so I told James to Dive….

Where was I? Oh yes, I was telling you how frank had seen the snitch and was chasing it for some time…. And there is dear old Amos… well I hope he likes black eyes… lets aim for something like--- HIS BROM…. I spotted the bulger right away and said to Amanda "Go north" with all the strength I could I hit the Seeker's broom (take that you two timer! Sorry still mad…) He was unable to fly again… but he was lucky enough to have his wand…. Curse him! Well if you are smart you would know he did the spell REPARO…. So I guess I'll have to do things the hard way… but first goldy locks better watch out… I told Sirius… "Do your thing" He headed towards the beater and started apologizing and then arguing and I gave the signal to DUCK… that would be "GO"

I hit the girl strait in the stomach… I went easy on her just enough to get her down…. And then the second beater came in hand trying to hit me… but I had enough practice with James and Sirius…. Being THE target… after that I simply got in the right place at the right time and hit the stupid ball with all I had in me and hit Amos…. Strait in the stomach…. Well that was what I was aiming for… but I hit the thing bellow it. NOW I call that an efficient shot!

Well since Amos fell I just started parading my beaters bat around and next thing you know the Captain accepted defeat… WHILE HE COULD…. Well poor goldilocks…. Her face won't be the same… The best therapy is to smash the person you are mad at… words to live by.

Well I won the game single handedly and the team didn't know whether to congratulate me or run away screaming except for James who as soon as we landed went to give me a bear hug until I was telling him to cut it out because I literally couldn't breathe… Sirius was taken to the hospital wing immediately after the game, it wasn't serious or anything, but it wasn't going to heal unless Sirius drank a healing potion...that tasted like vomit.

**The next day**

James along with Remus went to visit him later… Peter was who knows where, according to THEM… I think there is more to him that we think but he isn't killing anyone so I should let it go.

Well I can't go to the hospital wing because half of hupleffuf is there sobbing about their beater, and seeker… give me a break they deserved it!

This reminds me next week is full moon…. I just can't help but feel mad every full moon because Remus hasn't told me… I think he has tried to tell me but something stops him…. I think I should maybe tell him a secret so he tells me his. Well I have to remember it's his secret…. Well I could say my deepest secret and tell him that I know his…. But is just not right… I have to stay out of it whether I like to or not…. I think, I mean I know!

Amanda was happy we won the game but she is still in the "I don't want to chose sides stage" … so until I am friends with lily again I can be with Amanda… LIKE that will ever happen… I guess I could try to make new friends… I mean other than Alice who is glued to her boyfriend there must be other girls I could talk to…but I just haven't talked to anyone else

Well there is always a first time for everything

I knew we had the Hogsmade weekend today and I was dressed in a pair of colour beige pants, a black hoddie sweater, along with a green T-shirt saying, "what is it with people and looking at what other people's shirts say…. Here is some advice...GET A LIFE! (**wouldn't that be a good t-shirt**!)". Let's not forget my trademark baseball cap backwards… to keep my curls out of my face, but it didn't help much as my ears were very uncomfortable.

I finally decided I didn't really care how I looked like so I made my way among the disaster Amanda had left behind... poor house elves… they work and work and she just keeps on messing the dorms.

As I went down the 6th year girls' dorms I saw a girl in her bed… looking down on a parchment with teary eyes… I didn't exactly know what to do…. I just stood there until the brave part of myself said boldly

"Um are you okay?"

The girl who had a shade that was just as read as lily's hair… possibly redder… if that is even a word… Her eyes were the most beautiful thing about her… they were green, light green for that matter and very hearth warming you could already tell she was a nice person. I'll admit she wasn't exactly a skeleton but she wasn't fat she was normal… except she had big cheeks.

The girl did her best to stop sobbing and answered

"n-no"

I approached her and sat beside her and recognized a bad mark anywhere I looked at her and asked, "so bad grade huh?" she nodded and a tear snuck pass her eyes... I looked at her and laughed, "you know what I do when I am upset?"

The girl shook her head negatively and gestured for me to continue. As I did I explained, "I just think on worst times, on in the good things, and about the positive side. So what if you got a LOW mark… you still passed…. And I mean look in the bright side… at least there is plenty of time to make it up in the semester and you must have someone to go shopping with or to cheer you up… a boyfriend perhaps?"

The girl flushed and said "no, at least not yet…." I laughed and said "oh I am Jennifer Park just so you know. Just call me Jen." The girl nodded and whispered, "I am Molly. Molly Wesley. Just questions aren't you the girl who beat the crap out of the hupleffuf team?" I laughed and said, "Yup, so are you going to Hogsmade?"

The girl shyly looked at her toes and said "nah I don't have anyone to go around with me" I interrupted "well now you do… lets go the guys are waiting for us" Molly and I were walking until she stopped and asked "what guys?" I shrugged "um just 4 guys don't worry they don't bite, 2 of them are really shy and kind, the other one's are really kind but really big headed… and hollow headed." She laughed.

As we went down the stairs I found all of the maurders waiting. As soon as Remus noticed me he nudged the others While Sirius said "AND YOU SAY WE TAKE LONG!" I laughed "a) I do not take as long as YOU in a shower, B) I met someone along the way I would like you to meet Molly Wesley"

They all greeted her politely and I said "well I know you guys so you can go ahead without me and I'll just hang around with her"

The rest of the day I spend with her until I saw Amanda and said "I don't bite… if you don't want to take sides is okay I don't mind you can talk to lily I won't get mad at you… you can stay neutral" Amanda was happy and hugged me saying "okay thanks I was getting sick of guys asking me if I like him better than him! Well I'll go tell lily that I have your permission to talk to her… oh hi molly!"

I turned to face molly but I found her authentically drooling over a guy… kind of nerdy…. With glasses but hey I don't know his inside…. Well I guess is that beauty of the beholder or whatever it is…. The point being is that I laughed and said, "why don't you talk to him" Molly blushed and said, "what if he doesn't like me?"

I stopped and said, "Have you ever heard of the line 'there is time for regrets but not for second chances'? You never know but I suppose you can do something before you approach him… just leave it to me we can ask James to talk to him and find out a couple of things about him… you know as in topics you can talk about and we can drop hints as well as give you a little change in your clothes!" Molly smiled and stated "thanks for everything so just wondering tell me about yourself, where do you come from and all of that stuff, and what are you doing for Christmas?" I laughed

"Woah there slow down…. Lets see your are welcome, I was born here, I was best friends with James potter all my life, um both parents work in the ministry…. And I will most likely be in my house with my parents unless they have to travel… then I'll most likely be in James house, celebrating and staying there." Molly smiled and said "so what do you think of Remus"

THIS was my time to say EWW NOT MUCH…. But I just smiled and said blushing a lot more by every word I said

"Um nothing much just a really nice guy"

Molly laughed, "Is obvious, you don't have to deny it… I wouldn't tell him… as long as you don't tell anyone about who I like… " I smiled and said "fine but I need that agreement in writing and looked by a lawyer… or we could just pinky promise" Molly laughed and said "sure" I held my pinky out as I did and said "a pinky promise is never broken remember that."

Molly laughed and said, "do you want to go around and shop for some early Christmas presents? After all Christmas break is only 1 and a half month from now" I meddled around with my money bag and said "yeah sure there is always a SO many people around the last trip to Hogsmade for Christmas shopping"

Molly and I spend the whole afternoon looking for presents and I found the perfect gift for Amanda, a little charm bracelet who had charms enchanted to change into whatever she wanted according to her mood…. And if there were to be an element the charm would look real.

Molly had found something for her sister… a necklace that opened with a picture of who ever she wanted; it also showed the person you possibly liked…at least that is what the person said….

Anyway… I got an enchanted journal for each of the maurders, and one for me…. I didn't want something too extravagant for any of them… I might give Remus a good book, and maybe I'll give Sirius a bunch of zonko products, and James… will most likely get something more special… like maybe I can steal one snitch for him to play with…considering the Quaffle is too big to actually give it too him.

Alice will get something like a mood necklace except is more realistic, and a great accessory.

I was gonna buy a watch for my father (maybe that will help him remember that he should spend more time at home that at work)

I also bought a crystal shape, swan that had a Lillian colored rose in his mouth with a silver stem.

I figured I would leave something for later so I left with Molly on one of the carries. The rest of the way I started talking to her about what she would want for Christmas…. She said that if I got her a date with Arthur Wesley she would not ask for anything… I laughed and told her I would buy her something either way. After a while I bumped into Lily and just got up as if nothing happened and kept walking… for some reason I wish I could forgive her but I just feel that if she can't trust me then I don't think our worship is worth and there is the thing about my ego.

**Like I mentioned before is my birthday so please BE KIND…. I didn't have much time to write this…. Hope you review as a GREAT birthday present…. PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W (you better) **

**PLEASE IS MY BIRTHDAY!**


	17. sorry for the wait chapter 17 is here!

_**Hey you NICE PEOPLE! You reviewed and that was so frigging AWESOME…. I got like 5 or 6 reviews… in MY birthday…. If I thought in Fridays people read stories…. Is NOTHING compared to Sunday around 10…. I am starting to post then…. In other news I have now been added to a C2…. I am not good with names but if you ask me I'll gladly tell you! **_

_THANKS TOO ALL OF YOU! I am so frigging happy! SO I decided to start writing the chapter early… but I had the test…. Or 5 so I had my hands tied… Just to let you know my new beta is FuturePOTUS!_

I decided that when ever I get a lot of reviews I am going to answer all of them in the story…. is just easier for me….

**Serpent91-** THANKS A LOT… you were the first reviewer that made my day AWESOME… so I guess this is a small thanks!

**FuturePOTUS-** thanks YOU! I am so glad you liked my story… thanks for the kind review! And I'll send you chapter 7 SOON!

**Mandrake Queen-**My deepest apology! I didn't even notice… I guess is just a habit of mine… I'll go back and change it… I promise! But I don't have a specific last name for her so if any of you have any suggestions they are all welcome! Sorry AGAIN! Please keep reading! BTW what is your name based in?

**x.Breaking.Free.x- **I feel so special! Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! AND I am soo glad you liked the chapter!

NOW TO ANY OF YOU WHO DIDN'T review I still like you… even if you don't review! BUT I REALLY encourages you to change your ugly ways! I have always let people review anonymously… so please!

Chapter 17(I think!)

The holidays are coming and I spend most of my time with molly… As far as I know she hasn't said a word to the guy she likes…

James was able to find out he was very nice, and modest, he seems to be quite brave, although his appearance misleads you. He seems to be obsessed with wizard chess…I could teach molly how to play as I discovered she stinks at chess…OH GOD… how could I not think of that… she could catch him one after noon… and simply ask him to teach her how to play!

Well I think my plans need a little bit of work but that could be the basics… I have no clue if it would work! Last time I tried to accidentally bump them into each other… molly turned so red, and she couldn't even make a sentence come out of her mouth.

As for the holidays…I am really excited because this is the one time of year when my parents (normally) make their best effort to actually be there…

Yesterday was full moon so Remus said he had to visit his mother…I been trying to understand him but I swear what does he think I would do… scream to the whole school HE IS A WERE WOLF!

Well he is too mysterious I can never get him… he rarely talks to me anymore… in fact it almost feels like he is avoiding me…

Well I have decided that I won't date anyone until I have a black belt in slapping and friends that are guys… see that way there is no way of them betraying me… and if it is a girl they must be in complete love with someone else!

Ugh who am I kidding I should forgive lily… but why me! SHE should apologize I didn't do anything!

Lets forget about that because the perfect opportunity of putting my plan in operation….

"HI molly!"

"Hi"

"So…guess what?" molly game me a terrified glare… "What do you have in mind?"

I smiled innocently and said, "what if you ask him to teach you how to play chess in fact he is downstairs playing…alone"

Molly bit her lip in insecurity and said, "what if I freeze!" I laughed, "trust me you wont just remember to make me a maid of honor" She spat "OH sod off!"

I sat in the common room and observed from afar… I don't know why but Molly was comfortable and was actually capable of forming a sentence or two when talking to the guy. That is when one of his friends came to ruin the perfect moment so I ran and said "hi bill I was just wondering what you were doing Friday… maybe you could come to Hogsmade with me AS friends… " The guy looked at me weird and I just said, "Sorry you see my friend is doing her best to get the guts to ask Arthur out… I didn't want you to spoil her confidence"

Bill smiled naturally and said "you mean she likes him! Well I'll be last time they bumped into each other Arthur could not form 2 syllables!" I laughed "wait… does Arthur like molly?" the guy nodded and I just said, "Well that is great… I would tell her but that would ruin all the fun so I'll just lay back and relax"

Bill laughed and said "so what happen with Amos… there is thousands of versions going around… there are some that make me laugh… some that make me confused and some that are just plain untrue… so what happen…? Have you heard the one about you finding Amos and lily in a broom closet? That has to be the stupidest thing I ever heard"

I laughed, "No I have not heard that version… I lived it" Bill stood silent and said "sorry that must have hurt" I smiled and said "well she saved me from doing two of the biggest mistakes in the world… one going out with him and being friends with her… so really I should be great full not mad… as for Amos… the quidditch game was enough"

Bill snorted and said "yeah I remember it perfectly ever since not many guys have approached you… that is why you got that weird look from me…" I laughed and said "then I guess I am the menace killer for guys?" Bill hesitated and then said "Yup… pretty much."

"Well is not so much than he dumped me… is more the finding him in a broom closet… actually wouldn't be so mad if it was someone else I didn't know he probably would have gotten a splash of something and a slap but the fact that he was with lily just made me furious… maybe not at him… but he wasn't exactly saving his but by saying 'do you mind…'" He laughed and said, "Are you talking to lily? I mean I known her for a while and she wouldn't do something like THIS… maybe she has a good reason."

I stopped him before any other word I just smiled and said, "Well even if she had a good reason… I ask you did she stop the kiss… did I enter to the kiss? Did they start right away? Did she not kiss him back? Is not so much that I found them in a broom closet is more if she liked him why the hell would she not tell me… After all I didn't really like Amos all that much… it just took time… and this to happen in order for me to relies all of this… If lily had told me she liked Amos I would have drooped the guy… no question asked"

Bill looked down and said, "I see well I hope you and lily make up… she is really down since that day… well I better go and hide before Arthur comes and rambles on and on about molly again… a guy can only take so much" I frowned as he left… maybe a friendship is worth more than a idiotic event… everyone makes mistakes…but… NO I won't be the one to apologize and have all of this happen AGAIN! (I thought I should make things less confusing and show you how Jen thinks of the whole situation.

(I PROMEISE THIS HUGE DRAMA WILL END SOON…)

In brighter news this was a success… well they were actually able to speak… so that is a huge advancement from not being able to form a single word around each other

According to molly he was really nice, and he promised to teach her chess only if she would tutor him in ancient runes.

Arthur and molly seem to have tons of common, and in some aspects they are complete opposites. Molly is very happy… I can hardly get her to stop her non-stop list of how AMAZING Arthur is. Well is not all bad… I am talking to Amanda every now and then… but I changed dorms… I can't really stand being in the same room as lily.

I feel kind of sad…. We are to leave for the holidays in 1 week… well actually this Saturday is when we leave. YES I know this sounds stupid but I feel sad, and happy to be leaving for the holidays…. I dunno is just I feel as if I am forgetting something…. Is just something that happens! I can't really expect you to understand but it happens to me!

I tried talking to Remus today but it was use less he just kind of ran the other way… well I am deciding to let karma do the talking… if is meant to be it will happen… I have no rush…. There are plenty of cute guys that have no clue I exist…. UGH they say girls are confusing!

Well Remus no longer has to avoid me I just avoid HIM…. Ingenious? I am adding the cold shoulder every now and then…as for lily she has insist on trying to talk to me…. But I just get so mad reliving the horrible night I found her in the broom closet. YEAH I know definitely a positive way of thinking but I can't help it….

As for molly… she is hanging in there… as I noticed she seems to find anything weird or rather embarrassing incredibly cute.

I guess that is how you figure out who is the one. They probably seem flawless….

Well I been hinting to James how to act around lily… at least that way one of us will be happy. Although lily seems to ignore any attempt James does to try to be nice around her. Is really sad seeing James sink like the titanic every time he attempts to be himself? I think he got more attention from her when he was annoying her…

Well is almost lunch so is a good idea if I head up to the great hall. I was in the kind of day when I just didn't really want to talk to anyone I felt as if everything was going horribly in my life… I would go to the library but not even books can cheer me up at this state. I think maybe is time I find something else but what… maybe I could take on yoga? Well I already take yoga but not exactly what I was going for. I could try to take on more quidditch… but no not really what I am looking for… OH! Forget it "Wait!" I said to myself as I looked at a girl writing notes. Writing was what I needed!

WELL not the dumb writing in a diary… or attempting to make it sound less stupid by calling it journal… I should write… poetry… if I was good at it… but I think I should make a story. Writing would certainly make me distracted for all this thinking on how messed up life is…

**WELL I hope you enjoyed the chapter that was so bad it deserves some sort of painful death. REVIEW and keep reading anyways OKAY! Good well sorry again for not updating for a while but I wanted chapter 5 to be edited before I actually started … but then I was a little too busy.**


	18. Chapter 18

Here you go. Sorry it took me so long, finals are coming up and my teachers are all trying to kill me. in the last week of school, i had 3 tests and 2 projects due. Here it is, all edited!

**Disclaimer: You know that I know that you know (love confusing tongue twisters like this) that I do not own the Harry potter series under any circumstance.  
OH YEAH REVIEW**

Jen's POV **(A/N:her journal will start so there will be more inside into the other characters' life)**

As I said before I don't want to do a journal or a diary which would be worse, well I would write poetry but…. Well just judge my first try at poetry

When there is nothing to do  
Nothing to do say  
What could you do?  
In such a fine day

(AND IT GETS WORSE)

If you are confused…  
Good then I made my point worth for  
I'll admit I been accused  
For making dumb poems that make me snore

(YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET)

To tell you the truth I had no clue  
What crime I had done  
To good poetry and all of you  
I'll mend my ways and I'll leave this poem underdone

(ARE YOU TROWING STUFF AT ME YET?)

I'll make sure never to make  
Another poem that deserves some sort of painful death  
I'll admit I have made a mistake  
And I'll end this poem as I can't find anything rhyming with death

(A/N: I really don't stink this much but… okay maybe I wasn't inspired but you can rush this things anyway back to the story)

Well there you have it... I-STINK-AT-POETRY! Well guess I am not meant to be the next Shakespeare…wait what am I sad about? That is actually a good thing.

Well I tried the diary thing and…. 1 run-on sentence for you: I don't want to be one of the those girls who writes Dear Diary, or who never stops giggling, or one of those people who never stops complaining.

Well lately I have been the complaining type… maybe that is why Remus is avoiding me. Note to self: stop complaining. I stink at the diary, and I refuse to try it…. So I guess the story is my last option if my brain had an idea…..

Maybe I should do what I saw in a movie… can't remember the title, but this girl recorded things she heard from spying on people…. I won't go as far as spying on people… well maybe once or twice but I'll mostly say what I am thinking… I'll just make sure to never say something horrible….and I should put a lock on it. I should get to the library to research possible charms that could help me… NOTE TO SELF: talk to professor Flitwick.

I should also buy a notebook next Hogsmeade trip, come to think of it, that is a great idea. After all I suspect the guys will be buying presents and just being guys, Amanda and Lily will just hang out… I suspect Molly will be asked out by Arthur by then. So it will just be me myself and I. Sounds kind of sad…but I am actually looking forward to being able to go to the library, and finally catch up on classes, considering I hardly listen and I stopped talking to Remus so I am in a little mess here. (See, Remus takes notes and I copy them).

I was in the common room, sitting in front of the fire. I checked the time, but it wasn't that late. It was only 5 in the afternoon still plenty of time to kill. I had just finished my homework, so I couldn't do that. I could talk to Molly… oh wait she is, 'studying with Arthur' …the  
Marauders and Amanda are out of the question… maybe I should just head down to the library and hope that I don't bump into Lily or Remus.

YUP! That sounds like a good plan! I left the common room and headed to the library. Along the corridors I heard Amanda and Lily talking so there would be no trouble on bumping into her. I just hoped that I wouldn't bump into a jerk like Snape or Malfoy. As I entered the library, I greeted the librarian, "Um… Good afternoon Ms Lawrence. I was wondering  
if you could help me find some books to help me protect my things from nosy people."

Ms. Lawrence seemed quite young (around her mid 30s) and just said, "Privacy eh? Well I believe that we should have some books over at the everyday charm section and if I may suggest it, you might want to look over at the transfiguring every day objects section but if any teacher asks you heard nothing from me." I nodded and laughed. I walked over the everyday charm section and found more that what I expected… I think humans are too curious for their own good….that OR people hardly respect privacy.

I decided to take 10 books… if I could carry them… sadly I couldn't find a way to carry all of them so I stood there analyzing the situation when someone poked my ribs and said, "Boo!" I nearly jumped through the roof and turned around to give that person a glare. I turned around and frowned realizing that it was Remus…He had a genuine smile on his face  
that made my hearth beat slightly faster than normal.

I blushed, "Oh… um… Hi! What are you doing here? I figured you would be with Peter or James or Sirius." Remus smiled and said, "To tell you the truth, I wasn't in the mood to be with them…I can only stand so much of all of them together… I've actually been missing talking to someone sane." I laughed and said, "Really?" My heart was in the clouds and my  
brain in Germany, so I just stood there nodding or saying the worst thing possible. After about 5 seconds, I made mycomeback and my brain took an airplane back, so I was able to remember I was "supposed" to be ignoring him. Remus smirked and said "Yeah, I've actually been wondering where you have been. Anyways I was wondering what you where you  
looking for so enthusiastically, I mean you've gotten 10 books in the 30 minutes that you been here." I just nodded and said, "Oh I just decided to do a little extra reading on charms. You know, everyday uses, anyways I have to go it's getting kind of late…I still have to finish m y essay for potions... well I am sure you want to look for your books.. See you tomorrow at potions." (OH YEAH SMOOTH!)

I levitated my books and left slowly.

I felt kind of guilty for being so distant with Remus when he was flirting with me. Fine, so maybe it was just concern attention but come on, he said, 'I've actually been missing talking to someone sane.' HE.MISSED.ME! I snapped of my self debate to find Remus not too far behind with a couple of books calling my name out loud. Uncertain of what to do I stopped and smiled saying, "I thought you had to look for something?" Remus blushed and said a bit out of breath, "I had already found the books I wanted I just had to see if I could find something in the section of charms and that is how I found you. Anyway, I got what I needed so I figured we could walk together."

My head immediately started talking to me, "Stop! Just ignore him."… I just couldn't stand being mean to someone so sweet, "I see. Well then I guess we should get going." After an awkward moment I just said, "So… um… did I miss anything? I know I've been a little distant but it's only because I am trying to… don't laugh…. I am trying to help Molly get a  
date with Arthur." surprisingly he didn't laugh he just nodded and smirked,

"I heard something along those lines but I didn't take you for the matchmaking kind of girl." I was confused for a second, "I'll take that as a compliment." Remus just smirked and said, "I didn't mean it as an insult if that is what you meant. It was more a question than anything and  
you can't really blame me; I barely know anything about you." I looked at the ceiling and said, "Well ask away, I mean, if you don't know it's because you never asked."

Remus was taken back and said, "I guess so well if you don't mind me asking we never hear anything about… you know… your parents." I tried avoiding his gaze as I would not be able to complete a sentence if I was looking at him. "Well… my mother and father both work in the ministry and they travel quite often, my mother works as one of the best Aurors in her department. My father is in the Ministry's international affairs of the world. Anything else?"

Remus nodded and said, "Wow, you have quite the genetics. I can guess where you get your brain from." I blushed, thinking, "OH MY GOD! He has to like me, why else would he compliment me… but maybe he is just doing it by accident… I mean I tell James all the time he is smart and I don't like him." I just nodded and said, "Oh yeah… definitely raw improved  
genetic intelligent from both….see what you are doing? You are going to make my head bigger if you keep this up… if you were James this would be the part when you asked for money." Remus laughed and said, "Well… I believe you just answered my questions... so how come you've been so distant? I promise not to tell anyone."

I felt cynical trying to find a reasonable lie but nothing came up so I just shrugged but Remus just raised an eyebrow and said, "I may not know you all that well, but I can tell you are lying. Just tell me the truth." I sighed and was about to actually say IT but I bit my lip before  
I could say anything so I just shrugged and said, "Well I don't really- um know- wh-why exactly… it mi-might be because I wanted to give you guys a break because I am still in the 'how could she' state!… and I figure you guys would be tired of hearing me complain." Remus stood silent for a moment, thinking it over, and said, "We don't mind." I raised an  
eyebrow and he laughed, "Fine I don't mind, well I understand that you feel a little betrayed and who could blame you? After all you trusted Lily…right? I think maybe you didn't even care that Amos broke up with you… I just think."

I nodded and just said, "Yeah, I am beginning to find it a little bit strange that you are able to read me like an open book." After an awkward silence I smiled, asking, "is it just me or is 10 books floating behind us seem a little awkward?" Remus looked behind… and laughed. I was able to break the ice but it wasn't all that great, the conversation just drifted from one thing to another and I stopped hearing compliments or potential flirt attempts to my misfortune.

I had decided that if Remus got to ask questions I should have my own turn so I gathered up my almost nonexistent Gryffindor courage and asked, "Umm, Remus? I just wondered if I could ask you a simple question." He wasn't really paying any attention and mumbled, "Sure."

I started while wondering if he would start listening and said, "if you had any secret you would tell me right? (At this point he was staring at the ceiling) Because you know that nothing could ever make me think any less of you…. (Let's put his hearing to the test) Well maybe there is something but it would include a broom closet with let's say Peter or  
James… OR SIRIUS!"

I saw Remus' sour face but disgust was definitely overpowering with a hint of shock, and I could swear I heard a loud complain not coming from remus but from someone... I decided it was my imagination. I laughed, "HA! So you WERE listening!" He glared and rolled his eyes, "I can assure you I am not gay, if that is what you are asking… and I'll rather be killed by torture that be in a broom closet that with one of them… and I did hear your question and… um… maybe I do have a secret but doesn't everyone?" I realize what he was trying to say and I dropped the conversation, "Fair enough… but just know if you are hiding something and you don't want to tell me because it will make me think worse of you then is okay but just know that I value your friendship too much to just let anything ruin it."

I said this while trying to avoid his gaze. If he saw my face, he would have seen the pain and anger on it. While walking to the fat lady I muttered, "The fat lady." Yeah, prefects are slipping on creativity, thinking the obvious is what no one will think of. Remus and I made our way through and as we were almost at the common room when we began to hear voices. I started to tell Remus to be quiet and stay where he was. I stood quietly and heard, "Okay, Arthur, I have to tell you something… I want you to just hear me out. And don't interrupt me see I-."

**MUAH HA HA I am sorry but I didn't want to keep on going. I hope this wasn't TOO mushy…I will dedicate a huge chapter to Sirius next, and James too… I promise to leave Jen POVout of the next chapter WELL REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So how is everyone? I dunno getting very unimaginative… and bored out of my frigging skull. So unbore me by reading andhere is a hint"say you lovemy story" …. And I swear the mushy monster took over me last chapter… but this chapter is more humor and plot guides I hope you like it… I know I swore there would be no Jen but I need to end the cliff hanger but it will be short…. Really short I just want to end the cliffhanger and avoid confusion.**

Chapter… oh who cares you know what chapter it is so why do I bother…. Sorry leaving school makes me a little dumber for some reason

Molly POV 

**(A/N: hey why didn't I think of it I could avoid doing Jen by doing molly! Sorry again stupid comment--) **

I took a deep breath and decided today was the day I would tell him how I felt… and yes I am risking more than dignity here. I took a deep breath andstarted "look Arthur I like you more than as a friend… and you don't have to say anything but I just thought it was the right thing to tell you" You wouldthink I had obviously pointed out that I had ended; this was the time for him to break my hearth… or just stay open mouthed like and idiot. Strangely similarly to his current position.

I bit my lip and tried to hold back the tears. I sat strait and tried to stay expressionless sucking like a vacuum all that just happened. I did my best to smile and said "well thanks for answering my question… sorry is getting kind of late I better leave we do have a transfigurations test tomorrow. Um good night"

I slowly yet with every step I seemed to go slower until I reached the staircase. By the third step my face let small tears descent from my eyes. I felt like such an idiot… shortly after I left I heard someone yelling… Normally I would stick to the door but then again it wasn't just every day. As I made my way through the dorms and the tears just seemed to get worse.

After I reached my bed, and changed I heard someone making their way through the girls' dorm quite harshly. I did my best to dry my tears right away…that is until I heard that someone whisper "Molly… are you awake… I can't see anything" I laughed recognizing that voice belonged to Jen… I whispered "yes I am awake" After a couple of minutes and several ows Jen reached my bed and said "sorry I put you in this mess…I should have tried to stop you not encourage you." I laughed at the irony and mentioned "I have free will don't I… and you did what any good friend would have done." Jen hugged me and said "no worries there are plenty of better fishes on Hogwarts… and I am sure the numbers get bigger as you look in the world" I laughed and said "thanks"

Sirius' POV** (occurring around 5 O clock)**

I wondered what to do right now… after all James was reading… a object that shall not be named! You see every now and then he gets possessed by a "good book" as he calls that atrocious way of dark magic! Well I don't really want to know where peter is… lately he has been disappearing who knows where… a provably getting info for us or…. Maybe he ISN'T! WHY do I care he isn't really all that fun.

Remus… now that is someone who I can bug! Well at least till he or I die… what ever happens first.

Well I would bug Amanda… but she has her body guard… lily who can really scare the wits out of me… you never know what she will do. One minute she is all nice… and next thing you know you have a black eye… don't ask.

Well I guess it has come to "IT" and by this I mean the one thing I do when there is nothing to do I shall result to spying on people…

NOW who will be my first victim?

MAYBE Prongs… nah he will be reading that book the whole day.

Wormtail….nah not worthy of my time.

Jen … will notice I am there in a second…

AHA MOONEY!

Now if I could just remember where I last put the maurders' map… I think it was on my bed…. No that can be right! I think maybe Moony left the maurders' map in our hiding spot… which is under the dirty laundry… come on you can never be safe with nosy people walking around and there is no way anyone can withstand the smell of our sweaty quidditch robes, all of our underwear and PETER'S SOCKS… now that is what you call torture! HA not even voldemort himself could cook upthat kind of torture.

Back to moi I came back upstairs to the guys' dorms to get the map and found there was perhaps a girl sitting in my bed…HMMM wonder how she got up here… I know I am irresistible but THIS is awkward? Anyways I stood there and said to the girl "um hi… I don't believe we met… me, you… you, me… okay well have a nice day" THAT is how I get my reputation of sleeping with girls… actually I have only slept with 1 girl and it was a mistake so really... remind me again why I am telling you my personal love life!

I can tell you that pretty much I have been in the most awkward situations…. Okay not counting this one this girl pulled me into the supply closet she wasn't exactly pretty so I had to start telling her I was gay… she believed every word of it. There was this other time when this girl said that she would fall out of the north tower if I didn't go out with her… I figured she was joking until she climbed up there… I went out with her…no comment!

Well enough about this lets get down to business. I took the map… if you are wondering why I am not using the invisibility cloak is because I am so dam good... in summaryI don't need it!

I opened the maurders map and thought once again how ingenious we were by creating this handy dandy piece of parchment. I snapped out of my gloating momentum and said "I… oops I forgot you are not allowed to hear the password… oh well you win some you lose some… unless you are me WHO wins all the time!"

After the map was opened I looked up and down for money to find he was in the… Library….. Oh god this is going to be… WAIT! What is this…? Jen is also in the library!

…….

Come to think of it I should go back for the invisibility cloak.

I ran and seeing as I am so amazing I came back with seconds to spare. I headed to the library with a passage way… As I entered the library I gulped.

I located my victims and I hid behind a bookshelf as I started overhearing the conver----so what if Imaybewas ears dropping… potato tomato… back to topic Jen was just acting normal and just had been looking through the bookshelf once in a while adding a book to her already big pile.

Remus had completely been clueless to the fact that Jen was right in front of his so I took matters into my own hands…. So maybe I threw a book at him… like I said potato tomato.

Remus looked mad desperately searching for the culprit. Thank you I know I should win something like Sirius the great humanitarian…. Hey that doesn't sound half bad! Well Remus looked until he realized Jen's arse…. Well maybe he just noticed her but can't blame me for trying to spice things up…

Well Jen was trying to reach a book that stood in a high shelf that she couldn't reach and that is when Remus came in taking a deep breath and got the book for her she looked grateful and smiled…. After a while Remus was….FLIRTING WITH JEN! Believe you me I should know! Well Remus is definitely giving it a shot… but Jen seems to be trying to blowing him of… she was trying to but she couldn't until she left giving Remus a cold shoulder... I don't know.

Well Remus looked like a kicked puppy while he hit himself against a bookshelf while saying a very depressing chant "idiot" I took of the invisibility cloak and said "you mate are such an idiot when it comes to woman!" OPPS got to learn to shut my tramp once in a while.

Remus laughed and then said skeptically "how long have you been standing there?" I smirked "enough to see you flirting"

Remus turned red as a tomato and said "I wasn't" I laughed "OH YEAH… Moony there is nothing to hide here… well back to you being an idiot…. She is obviously playing hard to get…you should know just talk to her… what's the worst than can happen!" Mooney looked at me and said "but she just made it clear that she was in a rush I really would hate to disrupt her…."

I smacked my forehead and said "okay I'll put this in terms you can get!" I cleared my throat and said "SHE IS LYING! AND please connect the dots….OH GOD MOVE YOUR ARSE OUT OF HERE AND FOLLOW HER MATE!" I pushed him out and screamed "JEN!"

AHA I know, I know I am too kind… well anyway I don't want to spy on them… it will most likely be VERY BORING! So let's go with James hopefully he will …. Wait I think I MIGTH have seen him in the… I think I better step back into that atrocious place…. Gulp!

Well I entered bravely and stood quietly and I could hear all too familiar distant screaming noises… I ran and found James with a pile of books while Evans accused him of stalking her…. Nothing out of the ordinary… James was defending himself and told her that she was quite the idiot to think he would go as far as this just to get her to like him.

He also added that she was just an arrogant girl who James liked for reasons beyond him but he just did! After that Lily kept on saying he was lying to try to cover his butt and then James said "well that proves how little you know…. And look at the mirror before you criticize me… you didn't just hurt one person with that kiss! And have you noticed I have stopped asking you out… well just goes to show how much you know EVANS!" James took his books and left the library with EVANS open mouthed quietly looking at the floor.

Then lily asked Amanda "So he does really like me" Amanda just nodded and said "well lily I have to go somewhere in a broom closet with someone… bye!" HMMM… perfect I can bug her as she goes out…. I ran to the exit and arrived before her with seconds to spare and took the invisibility cloak of and said to Amanda "hey Mandy!" Amanda shoot daggers at me and said "what do you want black!"

I looked nervous and just said "I just wanted to talk…. I swear I won't try anything I just realize that I hardly…know you" NOW THAT IS ACTING… well I meant all of it but it just came out so UN me! Well Amanda smiled and said "sure what do you want to know?" I looked through my brain for something to ask until I said

…………..

**Think I will stop right here…. Wait for the next chapter…. Hopefully soon if not…. SORRY! Been extra busy … in fact that reminds me I have one big art, and computer project to finish! RIGTH well REVIEW and I promeise to stop giving excuses!**


	20. I forgot to say something

**OKAY SO I FORGOT TO SAY A COUPLE OF THINGS...**

one I found out something... some of the older chapters were very sloppy and just bad (even I don't blame you for not reviewing in some) SO I am going back to fix things and add things... if fact I already started and changes have already been added to the story.

To let you guys know I added more detail to things and more plot... I also want to change the plot destination from chapter 15 and so on... if memory serves me rigth.

OKAY bye hope it wasn't a big disapointment!


	21. READ REALLY MUST last!

HI

I know that you are all expecting a chapter but I am sorry… just keep reading and you will get it… please just read…

I don't know how to begin this in fact I don't know a way to start or to end. Hmm…. I have to say that I want to thank all of you who stuck around all this time… you were supportive and pushed me to write with passion… and to be frank that means the world to me.

I don't want to go mature on all of you and I assure you I do writing for fun… then again so did J.K. Rowling and LOOK AT HER NOW!

**I guess what I am trying to say is that I will not be continuing "Life with the maurders". YES you heard it… I will not be continuing… but is not what you guys think. **

I had time to think things through and I don't think I want to keep on writing this... I know you guys must think I am a quitter... but I just don't think I want to continue writing with most characters that aren't mine... I think what I am trying to say is I want to write something more original... my own world of magic... well maybe not magic but my own story.

I want to write about something that I don't have to say I don't own it. I want to say proudly _I own it._

You must all hate me; but I want to tell you this: so listen well… you guys were great... very supportive and I will never forget that.

I don't know where my writing thing is going but it is going out of fanfiction and anywhere else for a long while. I might read some stories still but I am more interested in just doing my own thing. I don't think many of you will be hearing from me... but I must say that is a pity that the story isn't finished.

I know this story is not good, not amazing, but I just would hate it if some of you didn't get to see the end of this... I am so sorry I might finish it... just for you guys but really I don't think I want to.

It just doesn't feel right anymore. I know I sound so stupid but I want you guys to know that I loved this story but I just feel like I am doing my own thing with someone else's idea and that just seems... illegally (funny word ain't it? thought by yours truly).

Well I don't think iwant someone to take over... in fact I don't think it should be finished. I just want toexplain to you guys that Ido like writing and it wasn't just a face but I think thanksto all of you I have grown and I think I can manage to do a pretty good story. I hope you understand I want to tell all of you that I will continue the story but I am not so... lets just leave it at that. I am so sorry for my beta butI just... WELL SORRY... don't know what else to say.

Then again maybe Iam just hadone to manyPopsicles. I hope you guys don't hate me for wanting to do my own thing and letJ.K.tell the story herself or leave it untold.I hopeshetells it thought... just to see who had the most precise version... lol definitely not me.

I am not against fan fiction or anything like that I just don't believe is the right thing for me to do.

In summary I am so sorry for disappointing… if I even disappointed some of you. I want you all to know that I will provably not change my mind… if you try I wouldn't blame you I hate it when authors quit on you.

Thanks to all who reviewed and I will still read stories in fanfiction mind you… I gone Luna lovegood on you but not entirely I hope…

Well for one last time I bid you all farewell… my apologies to FuturePOTUS for wasting all her work. SORRY. Well I have to say it has been a blast… sorry for not finishing… if you want I can tell you how it was supposed to end. Or I can summarize it, and tell you how the sequel would have gone. LOL I will do that if anyone wants to just review saying "TELL it to me" or I must know how it ends.

BYE…. This is so sad isn't it? Well those are Oscar winner acting skills… lol BYE

-Yours truly banana-hater.

THANKS TO ALL of the reviewers… I appreciate it. LOL thanks to you guys I learned to force myself to spell Hogwarts not hogwardz. THANKS AGAIN! AND for your information I will delete this story in 3 weeks.


End file.
